


You're Crazy Bitch...

by MotherofOCs



Series: Tig Trager [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherofOCs/pseuds/MotherofOCs
Summary: She was born into a life where men would lay their life on the line for her but could she trust any of them? Absolutely not. But would she try...? IN PROGRESS
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Original Female Character(s), Jax Teller/Original Female Character(s), Tig Trager/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tig Trager [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828117
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

When I pulled up, I had to squint but I’m pretty sure Gwyneth had steam coming out of her ears. I threw the Jeep in park and hopped out, hopefully, I’d be able to stop her from kicking the shit out of the blonde lady walking away from the office. I ignored the woman as she pushed passed me to get to her car and put my hands on Gwyneth’s shoulders as she steamrolled towards the scantily clad woman. 

“Woah woah! Chill.” I laughed as she tried her best to push by me. She seemed calmer and I turned to watch as the woman got into her car. Before she did, she turned back and flipped her middle finger towards Gwyneth. 

“I’ll show you where you can shove that fucking finger you twig ass bitch!” She yelled as the car squealed out of Teller Morrow. I scoffed and crossed my arms.

“What a cunt.” Gwyneth frowned at me and sighed.

“You don’t even know the half of it.” She rubbed her temples and turned to head back into the small office. I glanced around the lot and noticed the prospect sitting around, wondering what to do with the deer that was fucked by the windshield of the car it was stuck in. No bikes meant no boys. I breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t that I didn’t enjoy the company of the Sons, they were fine in small doses. I enjoyed the company of _most_ of the Sons and I’ll leave it at that. 

“You can stop freaking out, he isn’t here. Hasn’t been all day.” Gwyneth said, pulling up her desk chair and tapping away at the computer. I pulled the chair in front of her desk around and straddled it backward, trying to come up with my words tactfully.

“So...why the fuck are you wearing my shoes?” Well...I tried. Gwyneth laughed and stood up, throwing her leg up on the desk to show me her calves.

“Because my legs look amazing.” Just as she finished displaying her leg, the door to the office swung open and Gemma placed her hand in the air and shook her head.

“I don’t even wanna fucking know. How you doing baby?” She asked, kissing the top of my head and giving my shoulder a squeeze. 

“Same old, same old. Dicks all damn day.” I snapped my fingers and pointed to Gwyneth.

“I should get that on a t shirt.” She let out a puff of air and snorted at my comment. 

“Well that’s good. As long as you’re staying on the other side of the camera.” Said Gemma as she flipped through some papers. 

“Oh, trust me. No close ups of my asshole coming to a DVD any time soon.” Gemma smiled and pointed at me before heading out.

“Good. I’m running some errands before dinner tonight. You two need anything while I’m out?” I shook my head and Gwyneth ever tore her face from the screen.

“The will to live would be great.” 

“I don’t think the german guy who owns the meat place sells that. Bye girls.”

“See ya, Gemma!” We yelled at the same time. Gwyneth raised an eyebrow at me as realization crossed her face.

“Wait...shouldn’t you be at work?” I shrugged again and stood up.

“Yeah I should but I just got fed up. Camera guy didn’t show up so mom decided to make me do it. How in the fuck does a man not show up for his job as a cameraman for porn. FOR PORN.” I emphasized, poking around the desk.

“Anyway, I left. It’s one thing working with my mom, it’s another having her yell at me cause my angle for a cumshot is too wide.” My head snapped up at the sound of a hoard of motorcycles and I reached to snag my car keys off the desk. Gwyneth saw what I was doing and grabbed them, holding them high out of my reach. 

“Dude, no. Come on!” I said, near panic. She shook her head and pointed towards the door.

“No bitch, I wanna see you squirm. It’ll be fun.”

“Dude, stop being a dickhead.” I reasoned. Gwyneth shrugged and put the key in her bra.

“I have had a horrible day with that nasty bitch this morning. I need a little happiness in my day.” I sighed and held onto the bridge of my nose.

“Alright. Fine.” I went for the door then stopped, turning to lift my index finger to her. I undid a few of the laces on my tank and hiked up my black jeans over my hips. 

“What’s the-”

“If I’m going to be uncomfortable, someone is going to get a boner. That’s just facts.” I said, sucking it up and fluffing my hair up a bit. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door, Gwyneth following close behind.

“Pretend that we’re having a conversation.” Gwyneth scoffed and pulled her sunglasses from her head.

“We are having a conversation, dumbass.” I turned to hit her on the shoulder but was caught off guard by my name.

“Emily Delaney as I live and breathe, get over here girl!” Now, Chibs was one of the nicest, sweetest humans on the planet. At least what I saw. 

“What am I? Hot dog shit?” Gwyneth complained as I embraced the man. Chibs took one arm off from around me and beckoned Gwyneth forward, which she obliged. 

“You know you’re both my girls. Stubborn ass.” He said, pinching Gwyneth’s side and making the small woman yelp. 

“How come you never hang around anymore?” Juice asked, leaning in to be next for a hug. 

“Yeah, why’s that Delaney?” I rolled my eyes and turned towards the voice of Jax Teller. 

“Mystery.” I muttered out, trying to avoid eyes with my ex. 

“Emily was just telling me how excited she was for family dinner tonight.” I shot daggers at Gwyneth who now had a shit-eating grin on her face. 

“No shit. Maybe I’ll pick you up later then.” I frowned as Jax, crossing my arms, intentionally pushing my breasts up.

“It’s at your house. That’s counterproductive.” Jax shook his head and stepped closer, towering over me. I wanted to die. I’m not that tough...I am not tough!! It had been years but Jax Teller still gave me butterflies and I didn't _fucking_ want him to.

“Nah, It’s at ma’s. I’ll get you around 6.” He said with a wink, walking back to the garage. I wanted to scream. He always did this shit. 

“Alright, give me the fucking keys, I did your dance.” I said, holding my hand out in front of her. She pulled the keys out of her bra and handed them to me, her tongue out. 

“I will see you later, fellas.” I said, patting Chib’s upper arm as I passed. 

“Woah woah, where’s the love?” Asked Tig, who was munching away on a candy bar, still straddling his bike. I crossed my arms and smirked, walking over to the man old enough to be my father. I saw his eyes widen as I leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“How could I forget about you, Tiggy.” I teased, turning back to head home for the day. I stepped inside of the Jeep and leaned out one last time.

“Oh and Gwyneth?!” She leaned to see me and laughed.

“What?!”

“Eat shit!” I laughed, closing the car door and heading out of the lot.

* * *

Mom’s car was in the driveway when I got home so it was no surprise that she was getting ready for family dinner early. Ever since dad had been in prison, mom tried to spend her time wisely. Occupying herself in any way she could. 

“Hey baby, where ya been?” Mom asked, blowing on her nails to dry them. I tossed my keys in the bowl and went straight for the pile of mail on the table.

“Went to Teller Morrow for a bit.” 

“Really?” mom asked, surprised at my answer.

“Yeah...Jax is...picking me up for family dinner tonight.” I sighed out, heading to my room before my mother could question me about Jax for the millionth time in my lifetime. 

“Wait wait wait! Emily get back here.” 

“No mama. I really don’t want to talk about it.” I said, pulling out a black leather skirt and searching for my nude and black blouse to match. 

“I’m not pushing you to do anything you don't want to baby...but you two would have the most beautiful blonde babies.” I let out a bark of laughter and turned to my mother who stood in the doorway.

“I think he’s got a lot on his plate right now with the pregnant junkie wife.”

“Ex wife!” She corrected, trying to make the situation better. 

“Mom...just..leave it alone okay?” I said, trying to usher her out the door. It had been a while since I went to family dinner and even longer since I had been to a party at the clubhouse. Jax and I had broken up a little over two years prior but it was still awkward. Jax Teller and I could never be friends. Absolutely no chance. 

Time went by and 6 o clock came around and mom left to go to Gemma’s. Then 6:30 came around and I wasn’t surprised in the least. Jax Teller, standing me up once again. I was surprised when it hit 7 and he decided to actually give me a call.

“Hello?”

_“Em, I’m so sorry I didn’t call earlier.”_

I scoffed and pushed myself from the couch to look out the front window.

“I don’t really know what I expected from you, Jackson.” 

_“Em, I swear to God if I could have prevented this I would have. Wendy’s in the hospital. She OD’d.”_

I covered my mouth with my hand and cursed myself for being so self-centered. 

“Jax, I’m so sorry. What about the baby?” 

_“I don’t know anything yet. Ma is on the other line, I’ll call you in a bit.”_

I grabbed my keys from the bowl and headed out the door. The least I could do is be there for him and his family. My conscience wouldn’t let me do anything else after being so infuriated with him only moments ago. I pulled into St Thomas so fast, the tires squealed. 

The sound of my heels clicking down the hall was deafening. The entire hospital was so quiet. I hated it. I rounded to the nurses' station and placed my hands on the outer rim.

“Excuse me, Wendy Teller?” The nurse pointed down the hall and I saw the back of Jax, his face fixed to the room in front of him. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he spun around, his eyes wide that I was even there.

“Jeez Em, you didn’t have to come all the way down here.” He said, wrapping me in a hug. I held onto him tightly, for however long he needed. Wendy looked to be in pretty bad shape. 

“You look great.” He said as he pulled away, making the both of us chuckle.

“Yeah, well I was ready for a date.” He raised his eyebrows at me, surprised.

“Date, huh?” I rolled my eyes and hit the top of his shoulder.

“Shut up Teller.” I laughed, becoming silent when a doctor approached. Upon closer inspection, it looked to be Tara Knowles..another one of Jax’s exes. 

“Emily.” 

“Tara.” After a beat, she looked to Jax and took a deep breath. 

“We had to do an emergency C section, he’s about 10 weeks pre-mature. His stomach is a bit distended and he has a heart condition. We’re probably going to have to do surgery soon.” Gemma came through the doors at the end of the hall and quickly made her way over.

“Thanks Tara.” Jax said, walking over to meet his mom. 

“So are you two...” She asked, gesturing to the outfit. I just pressed my lips together and stared at the ground. Tara got the hint and turned to walk away. 

“Emily, baby, what are you doing here?” She asked, giving me a hug, holding onto me tightly.

“Family.” was all I said and she pulled back, smiling at me.

“You were always my favorite.” She said, pinching my chin lightly. Jax sauntered over after his mother went to see where they were keeping his son in the NICU. 

“I’m gonna make this up to you.” He said, snagging my hand with his and bringing it to his chest.

“Oh really?” I countered sarcastically. He placed his hands over my own, holding it to his heart.

“Cross my heart. This can’t be the only time I see you in this outfit.” I scoffed and took my hand back, pushing him lightly. 

“In ya dreams Teller. You call me if you need anything alright.” I said, holding onto his face with one hand as I leaned up and pecked his cheek. 

“Will do. Thanks again, Em.” He said, turning his face to my palm and placing a kiss there. 

“I’ll see ya later, killer.” I said with a roll of my eyes. I could feel his eyes on me until I walked through the doors to the hospital back to my car. I was relieved that his son was alive but I was more relieved I could crawl back into bed with sweatpants and a tub of Ben and Jerry’s. Just as I turned the corner to my street, my phone rang. I could barely hear over all of the background noise.

 _"Bitch get down here nooooowwwwww! Hey! Kick his ass!!”_ I pulled the phone from my ear.

“Gwyneth what are you talking about.” I said, slowing as the turn came up for the driveway. 

_“The club you dumb bitch. It’s fight night. Get that tight little ass down here! We’re taking shots!”_ I sighed and began to protest.

“Dude, I’m so exhau-”

 _“Gimme that, just gimme the phone-”_ Came the voice of Tig Trager. 

“ _Hey baby”_

“Hey Tiggy.” I sighed, waiting for the inevitable.

 _“Now, I’m getting in the ring in the next 10 minutes. I need my lady luck in the corner.”_ Tig Trager was a sick fuck but the most charming man in Charming next to Jax Teller. 

“You think you’re smooth huh?” 

_“I can be anything you want me to be, doll.”_ I rolled my eyes and put the car in reverse.

“Alright old man, you got me.” 

“ _You’re my queen, Em.”_

“Yeah Yeah Yeah.” I said, hanging up and heading towards Teller Morrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The place was as lively as ever. I missed the atmosphere. Being at the club was a surreal experience. I missed the food, the drinks, and most importantly, the people. I spotted Gwyneth sitting on top of a table with Chibs, passing a bottle back and forth no doubt. There were a dozen of croweaters sitting around, trying to get the attention they craved from the Sons. It made Gwyneth and I laugh, it always had. 

“FINALLY!” Gwyneth yelled, hopping off the table and running towards me, almost tackling me to the ground. 

“Bored without me?”

“Never. I’m the life of the party as always.” I laughed at her and walked with her to the bar inside. 

“You look good. What the fuck?” She asked, looking down at my outfit.

“Yeah well, I thought I was going out tonight. Leave me alone.” Gwyneth shrugged and pushed passed Half-Sack to get me a glass of captain and coke. 

“You are out! You’re here, with me!” She had a point as she flipped the bottles around, her drunk ass trying to impress me. 

“Oh just pour the drink!” I laughed out as she stopped and poured my glass. 

“Hello, beautiful.” a familiar voice purred in my ear, a hand latched itself onto my ass. I turned, snagging the hand and pulling the arm behind the person’s back.

“Touch me like that again Juice, and it’ll be your balls I hold in a vice.” 

“SHIT Emily, I didn’t know it was you! I thought you were-“

“A crow eater? Oh so now I look like a slut?”

“No no no! I mean, you look nice, I-“ I let go of juice and wrapped my arms around his midsection.

“I’m just kidding Juan Carlos.” He returned the hug and reached over me to get my glass, handing me the amber liquid. I gave him a wink and leaned into Gwyneth who wrapped an arm around my midsection. 

“So what’s the deal? Hot date with Jax not pan out?” I sighed, taking a long sip from the glass.

“Yeah, long story. I’ll tell ya when we’re both sober.” I said, squeezing her shoulder. That was good enough for her. She slid back up on the picnic table where Chibs was and he threw an arm around her shoulder, allowing her to lay into it. I watched as the women around stared at her in envy. We had a pretty good life, her and me. I couldn’t believe Tig hadn’t seen me yet. He sat just below Chibs and Gwyneth on the bench of the picnic table. He had a blonde on his knee, gesturing up to Chibs and laughing at what he had to say. I smirked, sending a wink to Juice before setting my drink next to Chibs who glanced down at me. I sent him a wink as well with a shit-eating grin that said ‘Watch this.’

I came up behind Tig, thrusting one hand into his dark curls, pulling slightly to crane his neck to one side while the other hand slipped down his chest, underneath his shirt. I heard the woman on him scoff at me. I stared her down while I nipped at his ear and placed a few kisses on his jawline. Gwyneth spit out the whiskey that she sipped, holding onto Chibs as she laughed at the scene unfolding. 

“Excuse me-”

“Yeah yeah get out of here.” Tig said, pushing her off his knee and turning around to get a look at me. 

“Occupying your time I see.” I said, still glaring at the tart that was scowling at me while I played with the curls at the nape of Tig’s neck. His hands went to my hips, pulling me down onto his lap, making me laugh.

“You...look great.” He said setting his beer down. I reached for my glass and shrugged, another smarmy grin on my face.

“I know. When you going to fight for my honor?” 

“Bitch you aint got any honor.” I swung my hand back, slapping Gwyneth on the thigh. 

“Happy and I are getting in the ring in the next minute or so.” Tig said, squeezing my thigh to indicate I needed to get up. I looked to Gwyneth and raised my eyebrows.

 _Happy?_ I mouthed, watching the brunette turn red. Gwyneth always had a thing for Happy. I don't know if it was the tattoos or the quiet demeanor but she was hot for the guy. Tig turned, snagging my hand for a moment.

“Good luck kiss?” 

“Only if you win.” I laughed, pushing him away and to the ring. Today was stressful and kind of heavy. This was nice, just sitting back and hanging out. Chibs headed back with Bobby to get more drinks before the fight, leaving Gwyneth and I at the table alone.

“You and the old man?” I laughed, pulling out and lighting a cigarette.

“I got daddy issues, remember.” I teased, leaning back on the table and blowing out a puff of smoke.

“I could say the same thing about you anyways, Chibby giving you a female chubby?” Gwyneth laughed, taking a swig from the bottle in her hand.

“Chibs is a great guy. I love him but not like that.”

“Not like Happy?” She shot me daggers and I stuck my tongue out at her. She was busy staring at a shirtless Happy getting into the ring, she had no time to swear at me. I smacked her leg and stood up to go stand next to Chibs and Clay near the ring to watch. 

“How’s he looking?” I asked, leaning into Clay for a side hug.

“Not as good as you. Do you want a job? I got a half-ass admin in the office right now.” Gwyneth punched Clay’s shoulder and shot him a nasty look.

“Just kidding, darlin.” He said, kissing the woman on the forehead. We watched and yelled at the two men for a while until Bobby was sent in to break it up. They ended with a hug at the end of it and I was already 4 drinks deep. As soon as he got out of the ring, Tig threw an arm around me and I winced.

“You’re disgusting. Go take a shower.”

“Only if you’re coming too.” I rolled my eyes and peeled the arm off my shoulders, pointing to the clubhouse.

“Go. And maybe if you’re good, I’ll be waiting for ya in your room.” I said with a swat at his ass, making him square his eyes at me. 

“Emmy, baby, you know how fucked that man is?” asked Clay who was looking around at the scantily clad women. I shrugged and downed another drink. 

“Yeah, he's more fucked up than I am.” Happy chimed in. I think that was one of the only times I had ever heard Happy speak. Gwyneth choked on her drink and turned to the man she was infatuated with.

“Are you kidding me Hap?” She asked, ready to start a fight. I raised my hands in defeat and strolled back into the clubhouse with Bobby who held open the door for me.

“Better watch yourself dressed like that. Any other charter would mistake you for a sweetbutt, honey.” I scoffed and frowned at Juice.

“Oh trust me, someone already did.” Juice turned on his stool and shrugged.

“I didn’t know! I’m sorry!” I rubbed the back of Juice’s neck lightly to indicate that I was teasing him. He was so easy to fluster. I began heading back to Tig’s room, setting my drink on the bar.

“You staying here tonight girly?” Chibs asked from the pool table. I nodded, excited to take off my bra. 

“With Tigger?” I nodded again, leaning up against the doorway.

“You’re a brave girl.” He laughed. I leaned up and kissed Chibs on the cheek before heading back to Tig’s room. His room wasn’t unlike Jackson’s. That had been the only room I had ever stayed in and that was rare. The bedding looked newly washed and I thanked God for that. I heard the water still running on the other side of the bathroom door and figured I had a few more minutes before he stepped out. I pulled my blouse over my head, tossing it to the chair where his cut sat. I shimmied out of the skirt, tossing it to the chair along with my bra. It took me a few drawers tries to find the one that Tig kept the T-shirts in. I pulled out a SAMCRO one and threw it on before tucking myself under the flannel sheets. I went through his side table, looking for nothing in particular and pulled out a playboy. I turned to the centerfold and examined it just as Tig came out of the shower, nothing but a towel. 

“Holy shit, doll. You scared the buh-jesus out of me.” He said, taking off his chain and rings. I tried to ignore as he pulled out a pair of shorts and dropped the towel. I looked for a moment, seeing his bare ass and my eyes went directly back to the playboy.

“Why are vaginas so weird. God, I hope mine doesn’t look like this.” Tig crawled onto the bed and laid down on his stomach, grabbing my hand and placing a few kisses on the back of it.

“If you want, I could take a look. I’m somewhat of an expert.” I scoffed, tossing the magazine aside and crossing my arms.

“Oh really? In your dreams Trager.” He smirked, creeping closer.

“Exactly. I’ve had this very dream before. You, in my bed, wearing my shirt, screaming my name instead of Jax’s” My face got hot and I wanted to run and hide.

“Oh my God! You heard that?” Tig laughed, rolling closer to rest his arms and head on my stomach.

“Everyone from here to the Nevada charter heard it, baby.” He teased, his blue eyes lighting up as he laughed. 

“Oh, GOD, Jax, uh uh Ahhhhh.” He imitated and I laughed, pushing at his head.

“Stop! I get it. I get it.” I said covering up my face with my hands. Tig smiled, turning his head and snuggling deeper into the covers and myself. I started running my fingers through his damp hair, watching as the curls formed.

“Mmmm, that’s nice.” He mumbled.

“What? Your croweaters don’t give you this kind of TLC?” He shook his head, resting his chin on my stomach to look at me.

"They tend to give me a different kind of TLC.” I gagged and he pointed.

“Yeah, kind of like that.” 

“Tig, shut up.” I said, still a little drunk.

“What was the deal with that explosion a few nights ago?” I asked after a beat. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

“Trust me when I say this, you don’t want to know. And if I told ya, I’d have to kill ya.” I rolled my eyes as he hovered over me, trying to be menacing.

“I’d like to see you try Trager.” I said, my voice just above a whisper. Tig glanced from my eyes to my mouth and I tried to scream at him with my mind. He rolled back over onto his back and I rolled closer to him, wrapping an arm around his midsection. Tig sighed, running a hand through my hair as he stared at the ceiling. 

“Tig?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I owe you a good luck kiss.” I leaned up, kissing him lightly on the mouth then resting my head back on his chest.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, doll.” 

* * *

Waking up was less than pleasant with Bobby yelling for Tig to get up. I groaned, rolling over from the embrace he had me in just to stick my head under the pillow. 

“Come on princess, you don’t gotta go home, but you can’t stay here.” Tig said, sitting up in bed and swatting at my exposed ass. 

"Jax never made me leave.” I whined out, turning to face him.

“Yeah well Jax gives out his crow to every bitch who walks through the door. AND, I stayed here with you out of the kindness of my heart and didn’t get even a little handsy.” I chuckled and Tig looked down at me, confused.

“You want a fucking cookie?” Tig’s eyes flashed with mischief and he snagged my wrists, hovering over me for a moment before his hand dipped to the hem of the shirt I was wearing.

“I do, actually.” I scoffed, shoving at his chest, making him get up to get dressed. When he went to the restroom is when I changed back into my outfit from the night before. I snagged my heels off the floor and my keys from his dresser, doing one more look over to make sure I didn’t forget anything. I closed the door as quietly as I could as I padded my way passed the other rooms, being as quiet as I could pass the sleeping bodies in the bar area. I was home free until I hit the front door.

“Why are you sneaking out?” Asked a very sober Gwyneth who was sipping coffee on one of the couches. I was surprised how coherent she was based strictly on the fact that she was pretty out of it last night.

“I don’t sneak.” I countered, crossing my arms and pushing the door open with my butt.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Gwyneth warned, not looking up from the paper in her hand and taking a long sip of her coffee. I rolled my eyes are her warning and stepped into the California heat, the sun blinding me as I went outside. I didn’t have time to go home and change before work so I guess this will have to do.

“Don’t tell me they made you sleep in that.” I turned towards Jax who was sitting on the picnic table I was last night. Of course he was here, they had to go on a run anyway.

“No, I ended up in your room. Stole one of your t shirts.” I lied through my teeth. I didn’t have a reason as to why I didn’t tell Jax I was with Tig. I just knew I didn’t want him knowing. Jax smiled, putting out his cigarette and hopping off the table.

“Just like old times, hm?” He smirked, brushing my hair behind my ear. No, not again, you will not let Jackson Teller get the best of you again. His hand didn’t move from my cheek. I knew as soon as his thumb began moving gently across my cheekbone that I was a goner. Those fucking blue eyes were staring directly into my soul and I couldn’t move. My body was anchored to the ground and I couldn’t do anything but watch in anticipation as he got closer and closer. The buzzing in my back pocket was so aggressive, he pulled back with a chuckle, gesturing for me to answer. I smiled apologetically and pulled out the cell.

“Hello?”

 _“Hey baby, you’re in charge today. I’m staying with Gemma to get updates on Abel.”_ My mom’s voice came from the other line. I looked to Jax in surprise and he took the device from my ear.

“Thanks for doing that Luann, I really appreciate it.” I heard my mother gasp on the other side and throw herself into a small fit of giggles.

 _“Of course Jax, I didn’t know you and Emmy were together.”_ Jax smiled and licked his bottom lip before sending me a wink.

“Just catching up. I owe her a date.” I gave him an impressed frown as I held out my hand to take the phone back. 

_“You didnt tell me you and Jax got back together!”_ I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked to Jax who had an amused smile plastered on his face.

“We aren’t back together mom. Leave it alone. I’ll see you later tonight.” I said, hanging up and glancing at my car in the lot. I needed to get to work. Jax shoved his hands into his pockets as I decided to break our silence.

“I better get to work. Porn, eh, porn doesn’t shoot itself.” I joked, pulling on my heels for the day and pecking Jax on the cheek. 

“It does if it’s one of our home videos.” He called after me. I turned around and saw him with that famous Jax Teller smirk.

“You can’t pay me enough for those anymore babe.” I teased, hopping into the jeep and heading off to Cara Cara.

“Play that back again, I don't like that angle,” I said, propping myself up on the couch in the editing room, my shoes long gone from my feet. It was a wonder I was ever in the mood for sex with how many vaginas and assholes I saw on a daily basis. Mom’s portion of the business wasn’t too bad but I preferred running books in the back and going over invoices and production. I felt like I had been back in the room staring at screens all damn day. I needed a shower and change. I probably smelled like beer, oil, and pussy. The opposite of a sexy combination. 

“Em, Lu is on line 1 for you.” I nodded at the assistant and pushed myself from the leather to get to the office phone.

“Yeah ma?”

 _“They’re taking the baby in for his second surgery. I think you should be here when Jax and the boys get done.”_ I sighed, frustrated with how mom kept wanting to play matchmaker. Maybe I didn’t even want to get back together with Jax!

“Mom, I don’t think Gemma and Jax are even going to want me there.”

 _“Do it for me then huh? I need to eat something and get some sleep. Gemma is gonna need someone here she doesn’t hate and with Little Miss Chicago here AND Junkie baby mama, she’s gonna need some sanity. So go put on something pretty and get down here.”_ The dial tone sounded and I wanted to scream. Mom was always inserting herself into my life especially when it concerned Jax Teller. I was 18 and Tara and Jax had broken up years prior. If I was any one else’s daughter, my parents would have skinned me for dating a bad ass biker. But my parents were Big Otto and Luann Delaney and I was with the prince of biker royalty. They were ecstatic. One thing led to another and we were happy as shit for a long time. That is, until I caught him in the clubhouse with Wendy. He still swears that isn’t what was happening but I still don’t know if I believe him. 

I grabbed my bag on the desk and headed out for the day. If I was going to be there for my mom, I wanted to get cleaned up. I settled on a white off the shoulder sweater and a pair of ripped jeans. If I was sitting in a cold hospital all night, I was going to be comfy. On the way there, my phone was ringing off the hook. I didn’t like to drive and talk on the phone but the urgent buzzing made me nauseous.

 _“Hey did you hear about Jax’s kid?”_ Gwyneth asked. I heard some clanking going around and I assumed she was back at the clubhouse.

“Yeah. I’m on my way to stay there with Gemma until Jax gets there. Why are you still at the clubhouse? It’s late.” She sighed, clanking some more glasses and dishes she was putting away.

“ _I’m not there. I’m at home. Chibs went out with the guys on the run. Didn’t exactly go into a whole lot of detail so I’m trying to keep myself busy.”_ She sounded a little too concerned for someone who was _just_ staying with a friend. 

“Is there...something there?” She sniffed on the other line and I heard a cabinet shut.

 _“Nah, no, of course not. Well...maybe. Dude, I don’t know, all I know is I’m fucking worried and I shouldn’t be. It’s not like that kiss meant anything.”_ I gasped, my attention now completely on this conversation.

“Dude...you and Chibs made out?” She groaned and I heard the sound of her plopping down on the couch.

 _“Shut up, don’t say it like that. And..I don't know it wasn’t like a make out or a peck...it was somewhere in the middle? I don’t fucking know what to do or say! I’m freaking the fuck out dude!”_ She all but screamed into the phone. 

“I mean...he’s pretty hot.”

 _“You don’t even know the half of it.”_ She said in a huff as I pulled into St Thomas. 

“Hey, I gotta go. I’ll probably see you at the garage later. I have a feeling I’m going to be here for a while.”

 _“Alright, take your time. I’ll be here....wallowing in my despair....might just off myself who knows, could be a fun time.”_ She said dramatically.

“Alright babe, I’ll see ya.” I said, hanging up with a chuckle. 

* * *

Gemma’s face lit up for a moment when she saw me enter the glass doors. 

“Thanks for coming baby, I told your mom I’d be fine.” She said, wrapping me up in a hug. I held onto her for a moment, trying to comfort the second mother in my life. 

“I know, but you know ma, she worries. You’ve taken care of me ever since I was born. It’s my turn to take care of you.” I said, wrapping an arm around her waist as we walked down to the sitting area.

“Plus, who else will hold your earrings when you and Tara get into it.” Gemma laughed

“My earrings? If anyone is getting into it, it’s you two. You could cut the fucking tension with a knife in here the other night.” I sighed. Tension with Tara was inevitable. We had only minor passings. Once when she came to visit her dad and take the car in and a few times after that. I couldn’t remember when she moved back but I do remember finding out about it at the club. 

“I don't know what I’m doing Gemma.” I sighed, resting my head on her shoulder. She placed her hand over my own and squeezed lightly.

“You don’t need to know right now baby. Just do what feels right for you. And if it gets that bitch out of my hair and that junkie out of my life, the better we’ll both be for it.” I laughed pushing myself up to go get some coffee.

“Doesn’t sound biased at all. Coffee?” She nodded and I turned around the corner to where I saw a few vending machines. I stopped in my tracks once I saw Tara and what looked to be Jackson in an embrace. He looked up and I wanted to run and hide. The last thing I needed anyone thinking was that I was peeping. 

“Em, what are you doing here?” He asked, releasing Tara and dashing up to meet me. He felt..thicker than usual. My mind went immediately to the vest he kept in his room. Once we pulled apart I looked down at my now blood stained sweater. 

“Ah, shit Em, I’m sorry.” I laughed, holding onto his face with both hands.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. He’s okay?” I asked, searching his eyes for an answer. Jax smiled and nodded.

“Tara said he’s stable. Surgery went well. Let’s go get ma and see him.” He said, trying to pull me along to see his son. 

“Jax,” I whispered, stopping him in his tracks.

“We gotta get cleaned up babe.” I said, gesturing to the blood stains on both of us now. They had a few scrubs around for us to change into. I was lucky that it was just on my shirt and nothing else. Gemma beckoned me into the room and I saw that Clay had shown up just a moment ago. Jax had to be cleaning himself up still because he wasn’t there yet. I looked to Gemma who nodded at me and I approached the small incubator that held the little babe. He was so small, it was almost unreal. He was breathing on his own, his little body moving up and down. I jumped when I felt a hand on my hip. I turned my head to see Jax, all cleaned up from the blood from earlier in the night. 

“He’s perfect.” Gemma said, making both Jax and I nod. It was crazy to think such a small, innocent thing came from Jax Teller. 

“Thanks for being here, Em.” He whispered into my hair, kissing the top of my head. I mentally reminded myself to thank my mom for telling me to come down to the hospital. I didn’t care about the blood on my shirt, or Wendy, or even Tara at this point. All I cared about in this moment was being there for this family. For my family. 

I didn’t remember falling asleep in the hospital but I did. When I woke up, my neck was killing me and Jax was still staring at his newborn in the tube. Gemma and Clay had left earlier in the night and I volunteered to stay with Jax so he wasn’t alone. I had done a stellar job of that, evident by my ass falling asleep. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” He joked, standing up and offering me his hand.

“Come on, the clubhouse is closer than your place or mine. We both need a night in a bed.” I knew he was right. I bent backward, cracking my back and snagging my purse before walking to the incubator.

“I’ll see you soon little man.” I whispered, taking one last look at the small baby. Jax had a dumb smile on his face and I cocked an eyebrow at him.

“What?” I asked, reluctantly grabbing his hand he had held out.

“Nothin’.” He said, kissing our now laced hands and smiling like he was the cat who ate the canary. I rolled my eyes and tried to pull out my keys to get into the jeep but I couldn’t find them,

“Jax, where are my keys...wait where’s my car?” I asked, looking around the parking lot for the white jeep and not seeing it where I left it.

“Ma swipe em before she left. Luann drove her here and I figured the least she could do was take your car to the clubhouse.” I crossed my arms and scoffed.

“You had this all planned out, hmm?” Jax straddled his bike and held out the extra helmet.

“Just hang on. You know you used you love riding this thing.” I snagged the helmet, reluctantly putting it on and sliding behind Jax.

“You talking about the bike or you?” I teased, making him laugh just as he revved the engine. He was right though. I missed the wind, the excited butterflies in my stomach, and holding onto Jax Teller as the lights of Charming passed us. He was right, as soon as we pulled into the lot, the first thing I saw was the jeep, parked right next to the clubhouse. 

“I am exhausted.” I yawned out, once we got back to Jackson’s room. It was still the same. Same as it had always been. The American flag hung above his bed and the place was still a damn pigsty. 

“I’m gonna get a real shower in, you know which drawers have what. Pick out whatever you want to wear.” He said, closing the bathroom door behind him. I set my earrings on the dresser, smiling at the picture of Jax and Thomas and the picture he had of him and his mother. What I didn't expect to see still on the mirror was pictures of Jax and me sitting outside during a party at the clubhouse. He was laughing and I had my arm around his chest from behind him as he sat. The second was of him smiling into the side of my hair while I laughed at something. It was a little odd to see me in such plain sight. We had been broken up for years, so why keep it up? Especially after he was married? I pulled out a shirt with a reaper on it, reveling in the feeling that taking off my jeans, top, and bra gave me. I was dead tired and more than excited to crawl into bed..even if it was with my ex. I thought back to the other night when I spent the night with Tig. Jesus...if Jax found out, both of them would start acting like dickheads. The sheets hadn’t changed. Then again, nothing about Jax had really changed. He was still same old charming Jax. I saw a binder sitting on the end of the bed and reached for it, curious as to what Jax was reading these days.

_The life and death of SAM CROW. How the Sons of Anarchy lost their way. John Teller._

“What you doing, snoopy?” Jax asked, reaching for the binder. I threw my hands up in defense and scooted back on the bed. God, I forgot how great he looked good shirtless. The plethora of tattoos he had made me go weak, especially the reaper on his back. 

“Don’t leave stuff out you don’t want people to see.” I said with another yawn. Jax smirked, tossing the binder in a drawer. He crawled into bed next to me, pulling me flush against his chest. 

“I miss this Em.” He said, kissing the top of my shoulder and snuggling closer. I placed my hand over his, tucking his arm further under me.

“I do too.” I said, turning to look at his face once more before I slipped back into sleep. His eyes were wide open, his expression serious. I hesitantly reached up, playing with his scruff lightly before going back to his neck, rubbing lightly. He always loved that, it put him right to sleep. Some of the things that SAMCRO had to do were bloody and messy and sometimes it made you sleep like shit. Jax turned his face, placing a lingering kiss on my wrist. He slid his hand down, resting it on my exposed hip. I knew what he was about to do next.

“Jax” I whispered in protest but I was too late. He pulled me closer to him, his mouth attaching itself to my own. Jax Teller’s kisses were never the same. He put so much emotion into a kiss and it told me a million things with no words at all. It was an ‘I need you’ kind of kiss. I felt his need for stabilization in his life. I felt it when he dug his fingers into my thigh and when he kept coming back to my lips over and over again, nipping every once in a while. When we pulled apart, I was breathless. Jax Teller had that effect on every single woman and I was stupid for falling back into the trap again. Actually, I take it back, I was stupid for not giving a shit that I was falling back into the trap.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t Bobby that woke me up this time, it was the... _thing._..stabbing me in my ass. I turned around to look and sure enough, plain as day, there it was. I wasn’t ready to do anything drastic, especially with Jax considering I was still figuring out if I wanted to be with Tig. Tig was a skeeze. A HUGE skeeze but I enjoyed being around him. Jax was everything he was when we were dating so I knew how this story went. Newsflash: It doesn’t end too hot for me. I bit my lip and rotated my hips a bit, getting Jax to stir. His eyes flashed open and his grip on me tightened.

“You’re playing a dangerous game here, darlin’,” Jax said, nipping at my ear. I let out a nervous laugh because I knew he was right. I wasn’t ready for anything he was ready to do. I was just being a tease. I threw off the covers and went to the restroom to wash my face and get a good look at what I had to work with this fine morning. It wasn’t bad but it wasn’t great. When I got back, Jax had a smirk on his face and he patted his lap before putting both arms behind his head. I obliged, straddling the big bad biker.

“What’s up with the pictures?” I asked as his hands slid up my thighs and under the t-shirt.

“Those?” Jax nodded in the direction of the mirror. I nodded, resisting the urge to laugh as his fingers danced around my waistband.

“I like to see something pretty in the morning.” He shrugged. I scoffed and rolled my hips off of him, making him groan in frustration. I had no right to be this angry about a couple of pictures but frankly, it pissed me off. I had a right to a decent answer.

“Was it something I said?” He asked, still amused with himself. I put my earrings back in and huffed, slamming all of the drawers trying to find a pair of his boxers to wear out. I was so blinded by my frustration I didn’t even see my jeans on the floor. 

“Jax you don’t get to just pretend we didn’t end on bad terms. That isn’t fair.” I said, glancing in the mirror once to look at him. I pulled on my jeans and tossed the shirt on the dresser for a moment before I put on my bra, my bareback to my ex. 

“I don’t pretend, Em.” I pulled his shirt back on, tying it in a knot at the bottom so it fit. 

“Bullshit,” I said, fumbling around the dresser for the rest of my things. 

“Hey, hey, hey” Jax sprung from the bed, placing his hands over my wrists to pin them to my sides. I pressed my lips together, trying to calm myself, failing. 

“Em.” I forced myself to look at his reflection in the mirror. He smiled slightly, pressing a kiss to the side of my head before continuing.

“What I did was shit. I was a shit, okay? I know that. You didn’t deserve that.” I let out a breath of air I didn’t know I was holding in.

“You look so happy in those pictures. It reminds me of a simpler time. Better?” I nodded, turning away from our reflections and wrapping my arms around his neck to hug him. 

“You’re a dick,” I mumbled into his shoulder. I smiled as his chest rumbled with laughter. 

“Hey, I still owe you a date. Carnival is coming into town, we should go.” 

“Fried food and spinning rides? I don't know about that.” His hands drifted just above my ass and he squeezed for emphasis.

“Come on, Em. You used to love the fair. Especially getting lost in the funhouse.” He suggested, waggling his eyebrows. My cheeks flushed red and I hit his bare chest, lightly. 

“Maybe we can start with the ferris wheel and take it from there casanova.” He bit his lip and nodded, satisfied with my answer.

“That’s fair. I’ll pick you up later then.” He smiled, leaning down to capture my lips in a long, sweet lock. 

“Deal.” I said, releasing him and grabbing the rest of my things and heading out the door, leaving Jax with a satisfied grin. When I saw that, it was like I was 17 again. As I left down the hall, turning the corner, my clumsy ass bumped right into another body. I pinched my nose, rubbing it around to relieve it of the horrid sensation it had just endured. 

“What are you doing here again? It’s early as fuck.” I put my hands on my hips and glared at the woman with a cocked eyebrow.

“I could ask you the same thing. It’s a Saturday.” It was Gwyneth’s move now. We had ourselves a Mexican standoff right in the middle of the hallway.

“You’re wearing Jax’s shirt.” She countered, crossing her arms. I glanced down at her legs and raised an eyebrow along with my voice.

“Dude you aren’t wearing any fucking pants. Doesn’t even compare.” She opened her mouth to protest then looked down at her bare legs. 

“What I do in my free time is between me and our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ.” She said, pushing past me to get to the hall bathroom. I turned, throwing my hand in the air.

“You aren’t even religious!” I yelled, rolling my eyes at the woman who disappeared behind the bathroom door. 

* * *

When he asked me, I didn’t expect it to be a full Sons outing. I guess they all need some downtime too. It was fun being around everyone again. I had forgotten how much I loved being with everyone. What I didn’t expect was to be paling around with Bobby and Tig all day. Chibs and Gwyneth had run off to do their own thing, leaving me with the rest of the boys. That was surprising, especially after her phone call. I would definitely have to talk to her later about that. So much for date night, I guess. Jax didn’t even make an attempt to hold my hand or embrace me in any way which I was thankful for. Tig didn’t need to know I was contemplating being Jax Teller’s girl again. 

“Hey, when are we supposed to be meeting the ir-”

“Hey Clay,” Said Elliot Oswald, a man who owned half the real estate in Charming.

“How you doing, Elliot!” Clay said, shaking the man’s hand. 

“Okay, Clay,” Oswald said and the air grew a bit awkward for everyone. 

“Karen” Clay said to Mrs. Oswald. She looked more than unenthused for her husband to be talking to the Sons of Anarchy.

“Hey.” She answered, reluctantly. 

“Mom, I’m gonna go on the spinout again,” said Tristen, jonesing for more tickets. I babysat her in my teens when she was really little. She had to have been around 13 by now. 

“Tristen you’ve been on it four times already.” Her mother protested. 

“I know.” She said annoyed. I nudged Jax and gestured to Tristen, giving her a wink.

“Hey, here you go,” Jax said, pulling out our tickets for her. Karen Oswald placed her hand up in protest.

“That really isn’t necessary.” I snagged Jax’s upper arms from behind, squeezing tightly for a moment.

“Don’t worry about it, Mrs. Oswald, they kicked him off cause he was screaming too loud,” I said with another wink. Tristen thanked us and ran off to get back on the ride.

“You’re very sweet Emily.” Mrs. Oswald said with a smile. I felt like I was the only reason she wasn’t acting like a total bitch in that moment. 

“We got to go, We’ll see you around Emily.” Mrs. Oswald said, pushing for her and Elliot to leave, which they did. 

“Hey, let’s get on that tilt-a-whirl again,” Bobby said, hitting Jax with the back of his hand. Jax rubbed the back of his neck and looked to me hesitantly.

“Em doesn’t do circle rides. Gets motion sick.” I nodded, trying to ignore Bobby’s disappointed look at me. 

“Hey you guys can go, I’ll stay with Em,” Tig said, throwing his arm around my shoulders and making Jax look at him in disbelief. 

“That alright with you?” He asked me, eyebrows raised at the notion. I nodded, leaning into the embrace.

“Yeah, Tiggy, will keep me entertained. You two go ahead.” I encouraged, Jax still not convinced.

“I’ll get her a cotton candy or something.” Tig shrugged. Jax nodded, satisfied with the answer. 

“Alright, but once the lights go on, you and me, ferris wheel. I promise.” He said with another wink before heading off with Bobby. I laced my hand with the one that Tig had draped over my shoulder. He gave my hand a squeeze and led me over to the food stand. I picked at the candy floss with one hand, feeding myself and Tig intermittently, taking turns. We found a picnic table near the ride to wait for Bobby and Jax to get back. I straddled the bench seat, as did Tig, and I sat with my back to him, only turning to give him a piece of cotton candy, which I pulled away just as he was about to eat it. Tig smiled, snatching my wrist and pulling my fingers back to his mouth. I physically shuddered when he put my fingers in his mouth and sucked the floss off. The amusement in his blue eyes is what snapped me out of my trance.

“You’re disgusting,” I said, clearing my throat and wiping the wet hand on his shirt. 

“Only way to be, babe.” He said nodding in the direction of Jax and Bobby. Jax jogged his way over, picking me up in the air once he got to us.

“Watch out, I might hurl.” he teased, spinning us in a circle then set me back on my feet. 

“You better not.” I prodded into his chest. He scoffed, draping his arm around my shoulders. 

“Come on, let’s go win you that teddy bear.” He said, smacking away at the gum in his mouth. I rolled my eyes and looked to Tig and Bobby.

“You two will have a better chance. He throws like a bitch. Always has.” I teased, prompting Jax to lift me in the air over his shoulder and swat at my ass. 

“Ooh, look at the big bad bikers. You gonna come get clowny all wet? That’s more than I can say for your girlfriend.” Jax put me down at the sound of the carnie’s voice. I watched as he paid the lady for a few balls and stood back near me. The first one he threw missed completely and I turned my face into Tig’s chest to hide my laughter. 

“Awh what’s the matter tough guy? Can’t fit the big ball in the tiny hole? I bet all your leather-wearing butt buddies say the same thing.” I felt Tig tense up and push me aside a little bit. 

“Oh no, that’s a bozo-no-no.” Tig said, rushing over with Jax and Bobby to shove the vulgar clown into the water. They acted a little harsh sometimes but I get it. Plus, this guy was being a dick. I watched them have their fun for a while but eventually put my fingers in my mouth to whistle.

“Boys, come on. I think John Wayne Gacy has had enough.” Jax looked up and nodded, hopping off the tank and snagging one of the bears on his way.

“Told you I’d get you that bear.” He said, pulling me into his chest as we walked towards the ferris wheel. Jax hopped up on one of the bars that barricaded the line and I stood between his legs, looking around for Gwyneth or Chibs, neither of which I had seen all day.

“All in all, minus this totally not being a date. It’s been a really good date.” I teased, making Jax scoff.

“Not a date! You gotta be kiddin me.” I shook my head.

“When it involves all of SAMCRO, it isn’t a date.” I said shaking my head. Jax opened his mouth to protest but out came the voice of Juice.

“Jax, Irish are coming. Clay wants us back at TM.” I stuck my tongue in my cheek and raised my eyebrows at Jax.

“Win you a bear and ferris wheel date. Hmm?” I shoved the bear into his hands and jumped back over the barricade to go find Gemma. I knew she would be staying back and maybe I could express my grief to her. I ignored Jax calling my name and continued my way through the lit-up fair to find Gemma. 

“Hey hot stuff!” Gwyneth said, bumping me with her hip. 

“Where have you been?” I asked with a laugh, wrapping an arm around her midsection as she did me. She shrugged and waved at Gemma who had spotted us.

“Nowhere special.” I was about to protest how that was a crock of shit when Mrs. Oswald’s cries tore my attention away from both women.

“TRISTEN!! Oh my God, Tristen!!” Gemma and I were first to reach her, with Gwyneth not far behind. 

“What’s going on?” asked Gemma. Karen was extremely distraught, worry replaced her entire face. 

“We can’t find Tristen.” I looked around the fair. It was full of people, she could have been anywhere.

“Hey, she has to be here somewhere right? We’ll find her.” Gwyneth nodded.

“We’ll help you guys look.” Elliot ran over, out of breath and full of concern for his daughter. 

“She’s not on any of the rides.” Karen was visibly more distraught after what her husband said. We searched for another hour before calling the police. Hale was the first person I saw pull into the lot while everyone else was still searching. 

“Emily, what’s going on. Elliot Oswald called about his daughter? It was a lot of screaming after that.” David meant well and he was overall a very nice man. After Jax and I had broken up, we went on a date or two but the good guy complex just didn’t do it for me.

“Yeah, she’s been missing for over an hour, no one can seem to find her. We’ve checked everywhere.” I said as we walked to find Karen and Elliot. 

“Thanks for being here. I’m sure it’s helping.” David said, touching my lower back for a moment before heading to take a statement from Karen and Elliot. Gemma nodded her head in the direction of the lot.

“Come on girls, I think we’ve done all we can at this point.” Gemma was right. There wasn't much else we could do but sit around and wait, and what good would that do anyone? Gwyneth nodded and started towards the parking lot. I took one last look behind us back at the Oswalds and said a little prayer for Tristen.


	4. Chapter 4

I slammed the door to the Jeep and headed back into the office, waving at the prospect and Lowell as I went by. Gwyneth looked up from the key rack and gave me a small head nod.

“What’s up?”

“Bringing in the Jeep for an oil change. I’m due. Where’s Clay?” Gwyneth shrugged and pointed to the clubhouse.

“I think they went in for Church.” I nodded and turned on my heels to head out the door. 

“Ope, almost forgot.” I said, tossing the keys to Gwyneth who caught them, never taking her eyes off the key rack. 

“Oh, smooth criminal.” I teased. She looked up and sent a wink my way.

“You know it baby.” I walked across the lot into the clubhouse to see that they hadn’t made it in for Church just yet. 

“Little early for a drink, ain’t it boys?” I teased, putting my sunglasses up on my head and leaning over to kiss Bobby on the cheek.

“It’s five o’clock somewhere mama,” Juice said with a smile. I laughed, coming around his barstool and squeezing his shoulders.

“Ai, Papi. Where’s Clay?” I asked, earning my answer once the door opened up again.

“You looking for me, doll?” I nodded, my voice becoming hushed as I approached the president of SAMCRO. 

“Oswald's called me last night. Said that Elliot was coming down here, relatively soon.”

“He didn’t say about what?” I shook my head, my bottom lip captured between my teeth.

“He didn’t but I’m pretty sure it has something to do with their daughter.” Clay nodded and rubbed his chin.

“I’ll go call him right now. Thanks for the heads up.” 

“Any time, see ya fellas.” I said, putting my sunglasses back on my face before braving the sun outside. 

“Now where, O’where, could I ever find a man to take me to work while my car gets an oil change.” I said loud enough for Tig to pop his head up from the bike he was working on with the prospect. 

“I’d be happy to take you down to Cara Cara. What’s in it for me?” He teased, wiping down a wrench he had in his hand. 

“My chest pressed into your back sound like a good enough deal? You can even drive me back here later tonight.” I offered. Tig nodded quickly, tossing the tool and rag in his hand aside to go get his keys from the back of the garage. I turned to the lot, seeing the Oswald’s Benz pull in. Elliot looked like crap.

“Who’s in the Benz.”

“Elliot Oswald.” I answered, arms crossed, waiting on Tig to get back. 

“As in Oswald Lumber?” Prospect asked. I felt a warm hand on my lower back and turned to see Tig back with his keys.

“Oswald Lumber, Oswald Beef, Oswald Construction. You ready, baby?” I nodded and leaned into the arm that was thrown around my shoulders as we walked to his bike. Elliot and I made eye contact and I gave him a small, apologetic smile, which he returned. Tig handed me the extra helmet and kicked the stand up from his bike. 

“Hold on tight, doll.” He smirked and I rolled my eyes, smiling as I pressed my torso into his back, thanking God that Jax told me he’d be at the hospital in the morning to check on Abel.

I swear to God, if mom pushes my shoulder with her foot, one more God damn time, I’m going to have a fucking conniption. I was working in the editing room today and every time she had an opinion on my shot edits, she’d smack me with her foot. 

“Ma, knock that shit off. Just tell me, for Christ’s sake!” She frowned at me and tucked her feet under the couch. 

“If your father was here to hear you talk to me like that, he’d whoop your ass.” I rolled my eyes and continued clicking away on the screens in front of us. Good thing dad’s in for another few years. Probably more if he doesn’t get his shit together on that whole “good behavior” bullshit. 

“Hello,” Mom said, answering her phone, taking the time to push me with her foot just to annoy the shit out of me.

“Nah, sweetie I’ve been out all week. Can’t swing it. But you know who can?” She emphasized. I knew what was coming next. I get voluntold to do more shit than the God damn salvation army. 

“Emmy can head over there with you.” I turned around and shook my head at her and she nodded back at me. 

“Mom, I can’t keep leaving and making you do the books. It isn’t ethical simply because of the way you fucking do math.” Mom pushed my shoulder again with her foot.

“She’ll be right there to pick you up.” I shook my head.

“Car is in the shop, Ma.” She rolled her eyes and sighed.

“She’s taking the ‘vette.” God DAMN it. I snagged the keys from my mother who made a kissy face at me. She didn’t need to tell me it was Gemma I was picking up. With Clay gone all day, Gemma got lonely sometimes when it came to errands and I didn’t blame her. Especially with all the trips to the hospital that she was taking now to go see Abel. 

I was just about to Gemma’s place when my phone buzzed.

“Boats and Hoes, we’ve got the dinghy for your thingy, how can I help you.” I could hear sputtering on the other line and a gasp.

_ “Jesus, you gotta warn a person.”  _

“Whatcha need hoe?” I asked, pulling into Gemma’s driveway and honking the horn.

_“Hale’s here. Him and a couple of his guys here because SAMCRO is looking for the guy who raped Oswald’s daughter.”_ I looked to Gemma who was locking her front door and physically tried to not get sick. 

“Jesus fucking Christ. That’s horrible.” 

_“Yeah, it’s a fucking shit storm over here. Anyway, Jax wants you to call Hale, get him off the property. He said he can handle the other two.”_ I rolled my eyes and smiled at Gemma, mouthing a quick hello. 

“What’s in it for me?” I heard Gwyneth gag dramatically.

_“Something I’d rather not repeat. My virgin ears are still burning.”_ I scoffed. 

“Virgin ears, my dick. I’ll see what I can do.” I said, hanging up the phone and dialing David’s cell. Gemma pulled up her sunglasses to look at me.

“Everything okay?” I sighed and held my hand up to her, shaking my head.

“Just covering your son’s ass, like always.” I said, turning to look out the back as I put the car in reverse.

_ “Hale” _

“Hey David, I was curious as to what you were up to right now.”

_“Uh..I uhm..nothing. What do you need?”_ I sighed dramatically....longingly? That thought made me want to gag.

“I was just thinking about you..and seeing you last night. Are you at the station? I have a cup of coffee with your name on it.” Gemma snorted at my acting, smirking at the entire scene.

_ “I’ll be there in two minutes. Sound good?” _

“Perfect. I’ll see you soon.” I purred into the phone, hanging up. As soon as I pressed end, I tossed the phone to the passenger side floor and gagged, sticking my tongue out, trying to get rid of the words I had just said.

“Gah! Ugh, I feel dirty and not the fun kind.” I said with a shudder, pulling into St Thomas. 

“You’re good girl. You’re damn good.” She said getting out of the car. I pulled my phone out and sent David a text, telling him I had to cancel because of work...or my mom...did it really matter which one? I wasn’t showing up to the fucking station if my life depended on it. 

“I think we’re gonna do dinner tonight if you-” Gemma stopped her sentence once she saw Tara. 

“Here, baby, go on and start reading to Abel. I’ll be there in a minute.” I nodded, taking the small stack of books she had in her purse and avoiding eye contact with Tara. The less interaction I had with her, the better. Same stood for Wendy. I was curious as to how she was doing but man did I not want to be near any woman that loved Jax Teller. We were a different fucking breed. 

“What? Don’t want to get a second opinion?” Tara said, cocking her head at Gemma. She always had a mouth on her. Gemma was all about justice and protecting her family. Ethical? Probably not but she did what she thought was right.

“Wendy is out of detox. Thought you should know, in case either of you wanted to bring her flowers.” Gemma rolled her eyes and pulled me along with her to where Abel was. I could have gone without that interaction my entire life. 

“Hold up baby, wait right here.” I turned around and tried to see what she was staring at. Ernest Darby had just walked into the hospital. I thought he was still in Chino. He was a nice enough man but then again, I was a blue-eyed white woman. All I needed was blonde hair and I’d be his wet dream. 

“Hey Clay, you still looking for Darby? He’s at the hospital, heading up to the south wing.” was all she said before closing the phone and throwing it in her pocket. I recognized some of the same ink from Darby on a couple of guys at the carnival yesterday. SAMCRO probably thought he had something to do with the rape.

We FINALLY made it back to see the little guy for the day and he looked better. Well, he looked as good as a premature baby could.

“Hi little man.” I cooed, sitting in one of the fold-out chairs that were in the room. Gemma and I sat there for a while and read a few books to Abel. I wondered if stuff like this even mattered. If he even knew we were here. 

“I’m glad he’s got more than just me here for him,” Gemma said, squeezing my knee thankfully. I didn’t want to mention Wendy or even if she was going to end up being fit to be his mother. 

“Yeah, he’s going to need a lot more than Jax if he’s going to grow up in this life.” I said with a sigh and a small smile. Gemma nodded and looked at me thoughtfully.

“I’m thinking the same thing. It’s good you’re here, baby. Jax needs someone to help him out. The good doctor has done her part but I’m worried she’s thinking about slipping back into this life..” She trailed off, looking for me to finish the puzzle she had put in my lap. Gemma leaned over, taking my hand in hers.

“I’m just making sure the right woman is here for Abel and for Jax. Crow or no crow.” she said in a hushed tone. That fucking crow. I never mentioned it to Jax but he knew how much it killed me inside that he never once offered it when we were dating. Sure, Tara had it and that was taboo but once we broke up he married Wendy and just fucking gave it to her while I begged like a dirty street mutt. I had my share of ink but never that fucking crow and Gemma knew it killed me. 

“Let’s go.” She said, glancing out the window and seeing Darby getting ready to leave. 

“Yeah, I need a smoke.” Gemma wrapped an arm around my waist and smiled.

“Me too.” 

We settled outside and Gemma offered me one of her marijuana cigarettes, which I took thankfully. This day has been more stressful than I had ever intended. 

“Shit,” Gemma mumbled, watching as Darby walked out and away from the hospital. 

“How you doing Ernie?” She asked, trying to keep him there for a while. I crossed my legs, leaning back on my elbows at the table to expose my chest a little more, maybe entice him to stay longer. 

“It’s going good. How’s the beautiful queen of bikers? And the queen in training I see. Nice to see you, Em.” He winked. I suppressed the urge to shudder and smiled like the good girl I was. 

“Holding it together. What brings you here?” Ernie sighed, folding his hands.

“Four packs a day finally caught up to mom. Stage four lung cancer.” I almost choked on my smoke and put out my cigarette. Even for a piece of shit like Darby, that was unfortunate and sad. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” I said for a moment in a false comfort, which he seemed to buy.

“You look real good Gemma, Clay must be keeping you happy,” Gemma smirked, putting her sunglasses back on.

“He does the best he can.” Ain’t that the truth, I almost scoffed. 

“Interesting new accessory,” Gemma said, poking at the new swastika that stuck out on Darby’s chest.

“Picked it up at my little retreat in Chino. It’s simple but it says it.” Yeah...in a manner of speaking. 

“I bet those Jewish doctors keeping your mom alive must love it.” I teased, scrunching up my nose and smiling sickeningly sweet at Ernie.

“I forgot, you both have a little jew in ya dontcha.” Darby inquired, making Gemma smirk.

“A little. On the angry Russian side.” Ernie licked his lower lip and looked at me from top to bottom.

“What about you, princess?” I shook my head and listened for the sound of motorcycles down the road. They’d be here any minute.

“‘Fraid not. All Polak.” I said with a shrug. Clay, Tig, and Bobby pulled in just in time. 

“Well that’s not too bad.” Ernie said as Gemma and I stood to leave. While passing, he grabbed my hand and pulled me slightly closer to him.

“You let me know when you’re done playing for a bunch of race traitors.” He said in a hushed tone. I chuckled, putting my sunglasses on my head.

“W swoich snach jesteś rasistowskim kutasem” I said, making his face twist in disgust and release my hand. 

“Gotta bounce Ernie, Gotta catch my train back to Auschwitz.” Gemma said, throwing her head in the direction of the ‘vette. As we passed the men, Tig grabbed my upper arm, stopping me.

“You okay, doll? He hurt you?” I shook my head and leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek.

“I can take care of myself. I’m a big girl, daddy.” I called after him as I got in the car. I could see him visibly become aroused just by the look in his eyes. Gemma chuckled to herself and I prayed that was a sign she didn’t find any sexual innuendo in my words. I tried my best to play it as if Tig was a surrogate for my father but I didn’t know how well I was keeping up appearances. I had daddy issues, sure, but I didn’t need someone to pretend to baby me and act as my father while Big Otto was in jail. I just wanted Tig Trager to fuck me silly and call it a day. 

“You don’t have to run these errands with me. I’m a big girl.” She teased, using words I had only moments ago. I chuckled, turning into the parking lot of the local grocer for nonperishables for family dinner tonight. When Wendy went on her bender, obviously family dinner got canceled. Gemma decided it was time to do another one.

“You kidding me? Mama would beat my ass from here to Lido if she knew I was letting you run errands by yourself. Especially with all the shit that’s going on around here these days.” I said, poking through the flowers on display in the front of the store. Gemma picked up the cheapest bouquet and threw it in the basket.

“Wendy should get something to brighten up her room.” I knew I looked physically uncomfortable at the sound of her name.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to come in and see her. Or, better yet, you should. Let her see the better deal Jax got.” I sighed. Better deal...yeah right. I wasn’t even sure I wanted to be with him let alone if I was sticking around to see the possibility come to fruition. We grabbed a few more things and headed back to St. Thomas. I contemplated staying in the car but opted in for walking in with her. However, when Wendy’s room came up, I felt like chickening out. Gemma pushed me through the door, though. Yay.

“What are you two doing here. Why can’t you just leave me alone?” I sighed, tossing the flowers to the side table.

“I thought the same thing two years ago,” I muttered loud enough she would hear. It was bad enough she was willing to murder her baby for a rush but she was also a homewrecker.

“Thought this room needed some brightening up. Thought Emmy needed to see what goes around comes around.” I was deadpan, my face in a permanent frown at the woman in front of me, a broken version of her former self. 

“Thanks for that Gemma.” Wendy scoffed. I leaned into Gemma, squeezing her arm momentarily.

“I’m gonna go check on the Oswalds. I think they’re down the hall. You were right Gemma.” I said looking to Wendy with hateful eyes.

“This did make me feel a whole lot better.” I turned on my heel and headed out the door but not before I heard Gemma’s fading voice.

“Now that girl, that girl out there, deserves my son. She deserves that little boy you tried to murder.” Now that did two things to me, one: it freaked me out and two: it made me feel kind of good. I knew Gemma liked me but hearing her say that made me feel like it was all worth the trouble of getting back into this hectic life. 

“I did not give you permission to question my daughter!” I turned to see Karen getting very angry with David in front of what I assumed was Tristen’s room.

“I wasn’t questioning her ma’am, I was just seeing how she was feeling.” David reasoned, obviously perturbed. 

“Bullshit! I am not going to let you people traumatize her again. Leave her the hell alone.”

“Woah woah, where’s the fire.” Karen’s eyes softened at the sight of me and smiled sadly.

“Officer Hale was just leaving.” She said tersely and I gave David a small, sad smile as he walked down the hall.

“I’m sick of all these cops and detectives coming around her. She doesn’t remember anything.” Karen said, on the verge of tears. I reached out, giving her a hug, one she desperately needed.

“I’ll come by later. Bring by some of those cookies Tristen used to like so much, hm?” I said, trying to comfort the distraught mother. Karen nodded with a small sniffle and a smile.

“I think she’d like that very much. A friendly face is just what she needs right now.” Gemma popped her head from around the corner and nodded at Karen.

“Ready?” I nodded and waved goodbye to Karen while Gemma and I headed down towards Abel’s room.

“So...what was that?” 

“I think I know how to get more information about what happened to Tristen.” I smiled. I always knew I should have been a detective.

I stood above Abel’s tank, just looking at him breathing in and out as Gemma’s soft voice read one of the many stories she had packed. A knock came on the window and Jax waved as the both of us sending a wink my way and a cocky smile. Gemma smirked and handed the book over to me, standing from the rocking chair.

“You take over, I’ll see if there are any updates.” I smiled, taking the board book from her and sitting down next to Abel.

“Alright buddy, let’s see how this goes,” I said before turning pages and reading to the little man. I glanced up to the window to see both Gemma and Jax staring at me, content with the view I assumed. Gemma motioned for me to come outside and I held out the book for her.

“Tag team,” I said with a small chuckle, crossing my arms and leaning on the glass window to face Jax.

“You look great in there...with him.” I let out a puff of air and brushed my hair behind my ear.

“Please. It’s just reading. Thanks though.” 

“Em, I’m serious. You don’t have to be here, doing all the extra stuff but here you are.” He snagged my hand and brought it up around his neck, pulling us closer.

“It means a lot.” Just as his head began to dip, I cleared my throat, making him stop. I pointed in the direction of Elliot Oswald and tried to remove myself from the situation but they began talking too soon.

“Did you find the fucking guy?” Jax stepped in front of me as if shielding me from it all.

“No. No leads have panned out. We need to talk to your daughter.”

“Don’t you get it, she’s still in shock! My wife won’t let anyone in there. Tristen doesn’t even remember anything!” He shouted. I grasped Jax’s upper arm and came around from behind him.

“I think I can help her. We used to be close. If I could just talk to her for a little bit, I’m sure I could help.” I pried, hoping that Elliot would see that all I wanted was to help.

“I....I don’t know. You’d have to talk to Karen.” I nodded, smiling a bit at Jax before heading down to Tristen’s room. 

Karen wasn’t anywhere in sight and that was a bit odd. I pushed open the door and saw that Tristen was wide awake. She looked startled at first but then her face softened when she saw it was me. 

“Hey baby, where’s your mama at?” I asked, propping myself on the side of the bed. 

“She’s sick of this place. I think she went outside. I wish I could.” She trailed off, trying not to look me in the eyes. I clicked my tongue, pushing back some of the hair in her face.

“I know, Tris. I’d be sick of all this white too.” She smiled slightly but grew silent again. 

“Hey, you remember when I would come over?” She nodded and I adjusted my body on the bed.

“And remember when we would eat all the ice cream in the fridge or all of the raw cookie dough? We’d pinky promise it would be our little secret?” She nodded again, looking back on the memory. I grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

“And no matter what, if your mom found out, she wasn’t mad?” Tristen nodded again, avoiding eye contact with me. I released the girl’s hand and held up my pinky.

“I know you want to tell someone. Someone other than your mama.” Tristen had tears welling up in her eyes and latched onto my pinky. 

“Mom doesn’t want me to tell anyone what the clown did. She said that it’s to protect me.” I pulled her into my chest and let the small teen cry. She had all of this guilt...all of this pain bottled up and for what? So her mom wouldn’t have bad press?

“Shh, it’s okay, love. We’ll get through this.” I mumbled, kissing the top of her head. We stayed like that for a while, until she fell asleep and I was able to sneak out of the room. The California desert air was a bit chilly but it wasn’t too bad. It was chilly enough for me to cross my arms once I walked outside to find Karen.

“Tristen told me.” Karen spun around, shock and upset on her face.

“You asked her?! Emily...I trusted you.” 

“And she trusted you! As her mother you should be helping her in anyway you can. Not hiding things from everyone just to spare Oswald image.” I argued, fed up with the entire situation. 

“You don’t understand...if we go public she’s never going to be Tristen again...she’s going to always be known as the girl that was raped at Funtown.” Karen began to cry and my heart softened for her and her family.

“Mrs. Oswald, in her mind, Tristen is always going to be the girl that was raped at Funtown. The only thing worse than everyone knowing, is no one knowing.” Karen gasped, covering her mouth to stop her sobs that wracked her body. I opened my arms, comforting another Oswald girl that night. What am I? The goddamn Red Cross? After giving her a small hug, I knew what I had to do next and it was to tell Jax.


	5. Chapter 5

The clicks of my heels were almost deafening as I looked around for Jax. Why Abel’s room wasn’t the first place I tried, I’ll never know. 

“Hey,” I said, making him turn around.

“I talked to Tristen. One of the carnie guys raped her. You remember that fat clown in the dunk tank? That’s the one.” Jax sighed, his eyes becoming wide.

“Jesus Christ. Does Hale know?” I shook my head, crossing my arms because of a chill.   


“I didn’t tell him anything..but I can’t speak for Tristen or Karen. But, something tells me you’ll have a head start on him.” I smirked, pulling the butterfly knife that he had gotten me for Christmas one year. Jax chuckled, pulling me close to kiss my forehead.

“That’s my girl. Thanks, babe.” He said with a wink before running out to get on his bike to tell the others. I knew that whatever they were going to do to that man, he deserved it but it still gave me the heebie-jeebies thinking about it. 

“Ready to go?” Gemma asked, popping her head out of Abel’s room. I nodded, heading for the door to take her back home. Tonight, I think I’m staying at the clubhouse. After dropping Gemma off, I went home to grab a few things. While packing a bag, I dialed up to see if I could get a ride.

_ “Jim’s whorehouse, you got the dough, we got the hoe. Brandy speaking.”  _

“Har har har, very funny. Hey, can you swing by to pick me up from my place? My car is still at the shop.”

_ “Yeah, I could probably swing it. Where you wanna go, hoe?” _

“Just back to the clubhouse. I’m packing a bag now.” Gwyneth gasped on the other line.

_ “Oh, my stars!” _ I rolled my eyes at the terrible attempt at a southern accent. 

_ “You mean to tell me that Jackson Teller has stolen your heart again? I cannot believe my ears!”  _

“Shut up dickhead. I don’t know about my heart but he certainly can steal my panties.” Gwyneth gagged.

_ “Alright, first off, panties? I want to die now. Thanks for that. I’ll be there in 3.”  _ She said, hanging up before I got a chance to say anything else. That was her style, oh well. I threw everything together and tossed my heels off, opting for a pair of keds along with some comfier clothing. Once the doorbell rang, mom broke out of her nail painting, reality tv trance.

“Who’s that?” She yelled from the living room as I opened the door.

“Hot date!” Gwyneth yelled back, making me roll my eyes.

“I’m staying the night at the clubhouse. Gwyneth is just here to pick me up.” Mom couldn’t jump from the couch fast enough when she heard that.

“Does this mean that-”

“No mom. It means I’m staying at the clubhouse. When there’s something to celebrate, I’ll let you know, okay?” I said, pushing Gwyneth out the door as she sang in a horrid voice.

“Emily’s gonna get laaaaaaiiiidddddd” I groaned, pulling the door to the Challenger closed.

“Dude, in front of my mom?” Gwyneth deadpanned and stopped looking behind her to reverse.

“Your mom does porn. You have to be fucking kidding me.” When she’s right she’s right. Gwyneth continued backing up then sped down and out of the neighborhood.

“USED to do porn. Thank you.” Gwyneth scoffed then began full out laughing. I cocked an eyebrow, annoyed.

“What?” She stopped her laughing, gasping for air and wiping a tear from her face.

“You have more home videos of your mom’s taint than you do your birthdays.” I almost choked at her words. She was right and it was funny, but it was still my fucking mom. 

“So, you and Jax.” She trailed off, trying to get some more information out of me. I sighed and leaned back, propping my feet up on the dash.

“Besides a makeout sesh and a date that never happened. Nothing really.” Gwyneth became wide-eyed.

“You made out?! When? How was it?! Get your fucking feet off my dash.” She said in rapid succession, pushing my feet down, making me chuckle. 

“It was how it always is. It was great. He still has a couple of pictures of us still up in his room.” I said, smiling like a lovesick idiot. 

“Yeah, I’ve heard a few of the croweaters complain about it.” Gwyneth snickered, making me frown just as we pulled into the lot.

“That makes me feel great. He’s still laying pipe?” I asked, opening up the passenger door and crawling out of the car. Gwyneth locked the car, making it beep twice.

“Well duh, what do you expect from the man who was still laying pipe when you were together.” 

Alright...That one hurt. She was right. In this world, I can’t expect him to be faithful to me. I can expect him to actually take me out and show affection he wouldn’t other women but as for keeping his dick where it belongs? Not exactly Jax’s strong suit. 

“Yeah...I just need to get over that I guess...”

“Or you could move on to Tig. You two seemed pretty cozy at fight night.” Gwyneth said, kicking the door to the clubhouse open. 

“Tig? As in Tig Trager? That’s a fucking laugh.” I said as Gwyneth rounded the bar to grab us a few drinks. She popped the top off a couple of beers and slid one my way.

“Could you do me a favor? And not lie to my fucking face.” She said, throwing the bottle cap at me, which I smacked away. 

“Yeah, didn’t think you’d buy that one. What’s with us and old ass men?” Gwyneth shrugged, sipping her beer.

“Daddy issues probably.” I winked at her, pointing the beer her direction as I slid off of the stool.

“You might be onto something.”

“Only thing you gotta figure out now, is where to throw your overnight bag.” She said in a mocked spooky voice, waggling her fingers as if casting a spell.

I threw the bag over my shoulder and turned down the hallway to the hall that held all the dorms. Jax was down the hall to the right and Tig’s was the first one on the left. I shook my head clear, passing Tig’s door and heading straight for Jax’s. I threw open the door and turned on the light. It was a bit messier than it was before, a few clothes here and there. I smiled at the memory of cleaning up after him so he would have a nice room to come home to. I went back to my roots, picking up his dirty clothes and throwing them into the hamper in the corner. I went to make the bed, tucking the sheets in and pulling the comforter up when something red fell out of the sheets and onto the ground. I raised an eyebrow and bent down to pick up the fabric, coming into contact with a thong that was clearly not mine. There’s no way my ass was fitting into a size small. I scoffed, holding the damn thing on one finger and heading to the main restroom.

“Find something?” Gwyneth called from the couch in the main room. She craned her neck to look at me holding the damn fabric in my hands still. Her face contorted into disgust and she spat out most of her beer.

“Dude, fucking gross.” I nodded, clicking my tongue together and tossing the fabric in the toilet, flushing the thing. 

“There!” I said, snagging a pool stick and tossing another to Gwyneth.

“Now, it’s like it never happened.” She caught the stick with grace and stood from the couch.

“You sure you don’t wanna trade rooms?” She snickered, sipping her beer as I racked up the balls. I was never good at pool but Jax spent his time teaching me in our time dating. I turned out doing pretty okay. 

“You really want to crawl back to Jackson Teller?” Gwyneth asked again. I sighed, hitting one of the stripes into a pocket.

“I don’t know if crawling is the best word. More like, testing the waters.” I said, hitting another and missing completely. 

“Well, if I were you, I’d just stick with Tig. Alex is a good guy, minus all the fucked up shit. Plus it’s most definitely the road less traveled.” She said, hitting her solid into a pocket and resting on the stick, planning out her next move. 

“Road less traveled by  _ me.  _ The mileage is about the same if not worse. Plus, my mom would fucking murder me.” I chuckled, sipping the beer in my hand. Gwyneth shrugged, hitting another into the pocket but missing by a smidge. 

“Yeah, what the fuck is Luann Delany gonna do if you end up with Tig Trager? Make a spoof porn about it?” I snorted, missing the ball I was aiming for.

“You still play shit pool.” I turned around seeing Tig, Juice, and Bobby walk through the door. I frowned, holding onto the stick still as Tig approached, a smirk on his face as I pouted. I knew Jax, Clay, and the Prospect weren’t too far behind. He glanced at Gwyneth who was taking her shot and leant down, pecking my cheek.

“You know I’m teasing, doll.” He said with a swat at my ass, making me jump. The blood around his face and on his collar caught my attention. I snagged the collar of his blue button-down and wiped his face with my thumb.

“What did you do?” I asked, not expecting or wanting an answer. Tig shook me off just as Jax came in with Clay and the prospect close behind.

“Don't stress about it, baby. You don’t want to know.” He said, kissing my wrist and heading towards the bar as two croweaters came into the clubhouse. Of course. I rolled my eyes just as I saw Tig smile at both of them. I am so over men at this point. 

“Hey dickhead, it’s your shot.” Gwyneth called. I turned back to the table, setting myself up to hit another ball. I was about to release when I felt a hand on my hip, guiding my shot. For a moment, I was 18 again without a care in the world and with Jax Teller showing me how to play pool. I felt his stubble against my cheek when I hit and sunk the shot. 

“Well ain’t that some shit,” Gwyneth complained, taking the beer that Chibs had walked over to her. 

He was sweet with her and that was good for Gwyneth. She needed a little stability in her life. He took her under her arm and they laughed about something I couldn’t quite hear. I turned around after sinking the shot, having Jax box me into the table, his hands on either side of me. I glanced to the bar, seeing Tig take back Emily Duncan to his room and I rolled my eyes. I guess that made my decision very clear for who I was spending the night with. I wrapped both arms around Jax’s neck, dropping the pool stick in the process. Jax smiled, lifting me up to sit on the edge of the pool table before he peppered my neck with kisses, making me laugh.

“I guess fuck our game?” Gwyneth said loudly so I would hear. I turned my head, Jax still nipping at my neck.

“I got something else I wanna fuck.” I said with a squeal as Jax lifted me from the table to up around his hips to carry me back to his room. I smiled down at him and his perfect smirk. We passed Tig’s room and I heard Emily Duncan giggle. That fueled my fire. If he wanted loud, I could be loud. I promised myself I wouldn’t fall back in love with Jax Teller but tonight, I was going to fall on top of him. Jax pushed open the door with his foot, kicking it closed once we were inside and tossing me into the bed, making me laugh. I probably laughed a little louder than normal. I wanted Tig to hear. Jax threw his cut on the chair and peeled off his sweatshirt, leaving him shirtless in just a pair of jeans, hovering over me. He smiled, glancing around his room.

“Did you clean up in here?” He asked before attacking my neck and chest with more kisses.

“Yes, you live like a goddamn frat boy.” I teased, pulling at his belt and trying to forget about the pair of red underwear I had found earlier. 

“Some things really don’t change.” He teased, pulling my shirt up and over my head as I kicked off my shoes into the corner. I glanced down at his erection and raised an eyebrow.

“No, they really don’t.” I teased, rolling us over so I straddled his waist. I fumbled with his belt, ignoring the sounds of Emily Duncan down the hall bouncing on Tig’s dick. Jax ran his hands up my own and wrapped them around my wrists just as I had his belt undone. 

“You sure about this Em?” He asked, genuinely concerned. I hadn’t seen this much emotion in his eyes since we broke up. I didn’t say anything. I simply leaned down and ran my hands up his chest. I placed a small, tender kiss on his lips and it gave me butterflies. Jax released my wrists and wrapped his arms around my waist, rolling us over. He peeled off my leggings, leaving me in just my bra and underwear, a matching set, might I add. He raised an eyebrow and bit his lip as he hovered, pushing my legs apart with his knee.

“What?” I asked, biting my lip as if I didn’t know.

“You knew exactly what you were doing coming here tonight.” He said matter-of-factly as I played with the hair at the nape of his neck, driving him crazy. I nodded, biting my lip as I slipped my hand back down to his jeans, tugging them off and tossing them aside. His erection pressed into my thigh and I felt my heartbeat drop to my core. Jax Teller did insane things to my body and I could only imagine what Tig Trager would do to it. At the thought of Tig, I was instantly wet. Jax pushed his fingers past my panties and into my folds, smiling and nipping at my ear once he did.

“Is that all for me baby?” I groaned as he rubbed my clit, slipping his index finger inside of me. I bit my lip and lied through my teeth.

“Yes.” I said in a whining voice, something I knew he couldn’t resist. Jax groaned, pushing another finger inside of me and curling inside of me. I had enough. I reached behind me, unclipping my bra and throwing it aside before attaching my mouth to his, our tongues in a battle for dominance and Jax ultimately winning once he put a third finger inside me, pumping wildly. My hips pushed up into his hands and my fingers clawed into his back, holding on for dear life. I did my best and pulled my foot up, hooking a toe into his waistband to pull down his underwear, making him laugh.

“Same old moves.” He teased while I reached for his nightstand, pulling out a condom and putting it between my teeth to rip the packaging. 

“Get’s the job done, oh God.” I whined as he curled his fingers over and over again. I snagged his wrist, pulling him from me and wrapped my hand around him immediately following. Jax gasped as I rolled the condom onto his cock surprised he had opted for a pack of lubed ones. What kind of bitches was he fucking? I guided him in front of my entrance, waiting for him to thrust into me. Once we locked eyes I knew I was done for. Jax pushed into my slowly, making us both let out a long moan. If Jax Teller was anything, he was a good fucking lay. He pulled my leg up, hooking it up around his waist so he could push deeper, making both of us groan. 

“Jax!” I moaned, louder than I probably should. I wanted Tig to hear how I felt right now. He needed to hear how good my ex made me feel. 

“Jax, fuck!” I whined out as he slowly tortured me with slow, rhythmic thrusts. 

“Fuck, I missed you.” Jax whispered, never quickening his pace. I let out more whines, each louder than the last. Take that Tig Trager. 

“Baby, please.” I begged, pulling his face closer to my own as he continued his slow pace.

“I need you, Emily.” He panted. I could tell he was holding back. I thrust my hips up into his own, making him groan. My hands slipped from his back to his butt, holding him into me.

“Come on baby, you know you want to.” I said, nipping at his ear, earning a growl. Jax picked up the pace, thrusting a bit harder and faster into me. The sound of skin could be heard a mile away and I loved knowing that Tig could hear it. 

“Jax! Jax, I’m going to... Jax I- Ahhh.” I moaned out, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as he kept going. I think I blacked out for a second.

“Fuck, Em.” I smirked, knowing that he was close. Jax Teller, ever predictable.

“Come on, baby. Cum for me. Please.” Those words did it. He became erratic, wildly thrusting until it was slowed and jagged and he called out my name. That’s right bitch. Call out my fucking name. Jax collapsed on top of me, our sweaty bodies sticking together. I felt him twitch inside me and I smiled. Pecking at his shoulder over and over again, feeling victorious. Jax pulled his head from my chest, peppering kisses across it before placing a long kiss on my mouth.

“Well...one things for sure.” I said, playing with his wild blonde hair.

“What’s that.” He said, out of breath and lacing out hands together.

“It's just like riding a bike” I teased, making him laugh and roll over to his back, bringing me on top of him. I snuggled into his chest and took a deep breath. I needed this more than he knew. Jax traced shapes on my shoulder, remembering how light I liked it. He knew it lulled me right to sleep,especially after sex. Jax pressed several kisses to the top of my head and I wrapped my arm around his midsection, ready for sleep to overtake me just as a smirk of satisfaction appeared on my face. I couldn’t wait for Tig to be pissed off at me tomorrow morning.

* * *

Waking up with Jax embracing me felt so familiar...so comfortable. I snuggled back, relishing in the soreness between my legs. I smiled at Jax pushing his knee between my legs, trying to get closer to me. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” I asked, craning my head to see those baby blues staring back at me. He smirked, brushing the hair from my neck to place a kiss there.

“What do you think I’m doing?” He said matter-of-factly while he tried to guide himself back inside me. 

“Hey, Jax! Clay- Woah! Hey, Emily.” Jax immediately covered my exposed torso with his arm and I pawed at the sheets immediately to try and get more around me. 

“Hey, Half-Sack...” I said, staring at the ceiling. 

“Prospect, what?” Jax asked, still covering me up.

“Oh! Uh, yeah. Uhm. Clay wants you in the garage. We’re short-handed and, uh, it’s been an hour since we opened. So..uh, yeah.” He said standing in the doorway Jax groaned and rubbed his face with one hand just as I had pulled the sheets up around myself.

“Alright, I’ll be out in a sec.” Half-Sack nodded and smiled at me again. I leaned over the bed, picking up my shoe and tossing it at the door.

“Half-sack! Get out of here!” 

“Oh shit! Sorry!” He called, slamming the door shut. I let my head fall into my hands. Jax chuckled and I looked up, laughing with him. After a satisfying shower, one with Jax of course, I threw on my clothes and headed out for the day, Jax in tow the whole way to the Jeep.

“Am I all set?” I called after Prospect, who was running to go get what I assumed was paperwork.

“Yeah, just need a little paperwork!” He called back as he jogged into the office. I looked over to the garage to see Jax not in the work clothes he had changed into this morning. He sauntered over, pulling me by a belt loop when he got to me, planting a long kiss on my mouth. 

“What’s up?” I asked, pointing up and down at his change of clothes.

“Making a run to Nevada with Bobby.” I raised my eyebrows at him surprised.

“Seeing Uncle Jury I suppose?” Jax nodded, leaning down to kiss me again.

“I’ll be back in a couple of days. No need to worry.” He smiled. His face faltered only when an all too familiar Cutlass pulled into the lot. I watched Tara get out and brush her hair behind her ears. Jax looked down at me and saw how visibly uncomfortable I was. 

“Relax.” He chuckled, squeezing my side. I crossed my arms, obviously not in the mood to see so many of his exes in one week. I only looked away from Jax and Tara when Gwyneth appeared out of nowhere with a clipboard and a pen.

“Jesus Christ.” I exhaled, taking the clipboard from her and signing everywhere I needed to. 

“So you worried about this?” She asked, referring to Jax and Tara.

“Not a bit.” I said, signing my name and smiling as Gemma rolled into the lot. I handed the clipboard back over and Gwyneth swatted at my ass before turning back to the office.

“Tig has the keys to the jeep. Ask him if he can pull out the car.” My stomach dropped. 

“You’re kidding!” I called after her.

“I am certainly fucking not.” She yelled back, disappearing into the office. I looked down the garage and saw Tig down a few doors down. I turned to see Jax give his mother a kiss before he left and to my utter surprise, he pecked Tara on the cheek. I waited by his bike, curious as to what his next move would be with the other ex girlfriend here. Would he claim me? He saw my sour expression and immediately smirked.

“You’re so hot when you’re jealous.” He teased. I wasn’t having it. 

“Oh come on, babe.” He said, trying to get me to smile at him before he left on his trip. I felt eyes on me. Eyes on me from everywhere. From Tig, from Gemma, and from Tara. I didn’t know what the hell to do. Jax sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Alright, you brat.” He caved, pulling me forward and picking me up, setting me down on the bar right behind where the bikes were kept. I smiled, satisfied with my result as I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him between my legs. I glanced over at Tara, who was scowling, and Gemma, who had the biggest smirk I had ever seen on her face. I tangled my fingers in Jax’s hair, pulling his mouth to mine and placing three lingering kisses on his lips. He pulled away afterwards, helping me back down to the ground before heading to his bike to follow Bobby out. I waved my fingers at Tara and started for the garage again. 

“You’re a fucking dick.” I heard Gwyneth laugh out as I passed the office. So what if I was? I was being territorial...on a man I wasn’t even sure I wanted back. I walked down to Tig who was looking through some paperwork. Alright, come on Em, grow a fucking pair. Gemma had just pulled her car up to the opening and got out as I got there. “Lowell! My back tire needs air! 

Hey, baby.” Gemma smiled, kissing my cheek and passing me to go to Tig.

“Hey Tiggy.” She said, patting his shoulder as she went.

“Hey Gem.” Tig answered, not looking up from his papers. 

“Yo man, Clay’s old lady gives me a serious milf chubby.” I audibly gagged, having the men turn to look at me in surprise but when Clay appeared is when the Prospect’s face turned to horror.

“Hey! I brought the car out of the garage, it’s uh clear now, if you need me to clear it out again, I can..” He stammered.

“Clip a truck from Unser’s tonight. Make it look like you stole it. Cancer boy wants deniability.” He said walking away from the scene. Tig pressed his lips together and walked towards Half-Sack, smacking the shit out of his upper arm.

“Milf chubby?”

“It’s like a compliment ya know? Cause she’s hot.” Tig held a finger up, silencing the boy.

“Stop.” I stood there patiently, waiting for my turn to talk to Tig. He went back to the papers he was going through and I cleared my throat.

“Yes?” He never even looked up. I smirked, knowing he had definitely heard me last night but I still felt sick knowing he wasn’t happy with me. 

“G said you had my keys?” He nodded, not moving from his spot.

“So? Can I get my car?” He didn’t respond. I took the papers out of his hand and held them far behind me. He immediately stood, reaching for them. “Stop acting like a dick head!” I said, keeping the paperwork out of his reach and making him sigh and rub his eyes. 

“You’re getting on my last fucking nerve, Emily.” I gasped, shoving the papers back in his chest. He never called me by my first name. NEVER. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” I was raising my voice at this point and I could tell it was bothering Tig. 

“My problem?” I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue in my cheek, trying not to lose my ever loving shit.

“Yea, Alex. Your problem.” He raised his finger to me and opened his mouth as if to tell me off. I could tell using his given name pissed him off.

“My problem right now is you.” I scoffed, placing my hands on my hips.

“Me? What the fuck did I do?!” I asked with an ironic laugh. 

“I don't know, being a big fucking tease is a start.” I almost laughed out loud.

“A tease?”

“Yeah.”

“Me? A fucking tease? You have to be joking.” 

“You walk around here all damn day in your short skirts and your low cut tops and people are talking alright?” I let out a hoot of laughter.

“People are talking? You’re a fucking joke.” I said, going through his workstation to look for my keys.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I slammed one of the toolboxes closed, almost toppling it. I heard a whistle and turned momentarily to see Gwyneth cheering me on, asking around for a tub of popcorn. 

“Looking for my keys since you don’t want to fucking give them to me.” He reached out to try and hold me back from going through anything else. People were staring at this point and I didn’t care. I pushed his chest, shoving him away from me. I was so frustrated that I could have cried right then and there. 

“You want your fucking keys?” He pulled them from his pocket and jingled them in the air before tossing them across the lot. I gasped, tears threatening to fall from my face. How the fuck could something like a lay make him this spiteful and mean?? I snatched the screwdriver off his station and stalked my way towards the clubhouse.

“Hey! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He yelled, coming after me but he was too late. I stopped next to his bike and held the point of the screwdriver down on the reaper that decorated his bike. 

“You fucking crazy bitch!” I looked up as he came running to stop me, picking up the keys he had tossed over near me. 

“Crazy? Crazy?! You want to see crazy!?” I took the blunt end of the screwdriver and jammed it into the headlight of his bike, shattering it. 

“Fuck yeah! Get his ass!” Yelled Gwyneth, being silenced by the look Chibs gave her. 

“God DAMN It!” He yelled, running up to the now broken headlight and inspecting it. While he was down there, I tossed the screwdriver and slammed my heel down on his foot as hard as I possibly could and made a b line for my jeep, ignoring the yells and swears from the man mourning his precious bike. 

“Don’t you fucking drive away. Emily!” He yelled, coming after my jeep as I peeled out of the lot down to work. I didn’t even want to head in after what just happened. I wanted to crawl into bed with Ben and Jerry’s and call it a fucking night. I couldn’t run to Jax because he was in Nevada and only God knows what the deal is with Tig now that I destroyed his third baby. I pushed open the doors to Cara Cara, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. Max, one of our security guys, tried to stop me on the way in to see what was wrong but I just pushed by the large Samoan man and into the editing studio where I knew I’d find my mom. She glanced up momentarily when I got in but then sprang to her feet when she saw my expression. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” She asked, holding my face with her hands.

“I just got into a huge fight with Tig at the garage.” I sniffed out, almost choking on my words. My mother’s expression turned sour and she held onto me tighter.

“I will kick that man’s ass. What happened? What did Jax do?” I sniffed and fell onto the couch, my head in my hands.

“Jax is in Nevada on a run. He couldn’t do anything. Tig essentially alluded that I was skanky and then I..sort of...vandalised his bike.” Mom’s jaw dropped and she sat down next to me. I didn’t know if it was for comfort or for the sake of gossip and drama.

“Emily Marie. What did you do?” 

“It was nothing! I just...I keyed the reaper with a screwdriver and busted the headlight. My mother looked at me disapprovingly.

“He works at a fucking garage mom, he’ll have it fixed by tonight. Tomorrow at the latest. He just pissed me off so fucking bad.” I said, my sadness replaced by anger. I sighed, feeling done with my mom. I pulled out my phone and dialed the last number.

_ “Nashville sperm bank, you squeeze it we freeze it.”  _

“Hey, can I stay with you tonight at your place? I’m not exactly in the mood to stay with mom right now...or at the clubhouse.” 

_ “I heard they’re all going in for a patch over party tonight into the next few days. The clubhouse should be free...Then again, I heard Clay tell Tig to go swipe a truck from Unser. So he might be coming back...and that would be the opposite of good.” _

“So can I stay or not?” Gwyneth snorted and sighed.

_ “Yeah, you can stay. What’s mine is yours.” _

“I’m gonna head over there now.” 

_ “Uh...actually. I hate to ask this Em, Could you swing by and pick me up? I rode in with Chibs and he’s leaving right from TM.”  _ I groaned as I got back into the jeep I had just got out of.

“Dude no way. They won’t let me 1000 feet from that place after what I did this morning.”

“Everyone’s gone! Come on! Don’t make me take a cab.” I rubbed my temple and felt defeat take over and embarrassment. 

“Fine. I’ll be there in 10.” I hung up the phone and tossed it to the passenger side before hitting my head on the steering wheel, making it sound. 

“Here goes fucking nothing.” I sighed, backing up and heading down to the scene of the crime.


	6. Chapter 6

When I pulled in, I didn’t even want to look over to the clubhouse and see if Tig and Juice were still there. Once I got there, I honked twice to announce I was ready to pick her up but she still took her sweet ass time. I glanced over out of curiosity and saw that the headlight had already been fixed but the reaper was still in bad shape from this morning. I felt a pang of guilt from it but Tig deserved what he got. How dare he come into the clubhouse, kiss me, then go off with Emily fucking Duncan. 

“Hey, bitch! Let’s go get some grub!” I jumped and let out a small scream, not seeing or hearing Gwyneth get in the car. 

“Warn somebody!” She snickered, throwing her booted foot up on the dash.

“What? Afraid Tigger is lurking around ready to beat your ass.” I sighed and put the car in reverse, heading to the home that her and Chibs shared.

“He wouldn’t put his hands on me,” I mumbled, turning up the radio to drown out my own thoughts. Once we got to her place, I was more than relieved to see that Chibs had already left for Nevada. I don't know what kind of run it was that all of them needed to be down there but I didn’t care. As the saying goes ‘What happens on a run, stays on a run.’ I never agreed with that though. It was just an excuse for men to cheat and not feel like shit about it. 

“Make yourself at home,” Gwyneth said, tossing her boots aside and her things on the table next to the door. She ordered a pizza while I went to change into something more comfortable. I threw all of my clothes into one bag before I went to Jax’s the other night. I had no idea what all landed in there. I found a pair of shorts and went through the rest of the bag, trying to find a t-shirt. My hands landed on a black shirt I couldn’t remember. I held it up and felt sick again. It was Tig’s SAMCRO shirt that I had taken a few nights back. I held the fabric to my nose, inhaling the smell of sandalwood and leather. It still smelled like him. I smiled, thinking back to fight night and threw the shirt over my head after removing my bra. I padded to the living room, my feet slapping on the hardwood floor. Gwyneth flipped through the tv and landed on some raunchy comedy, something we didn’t have to pay attention to in order to enjoy. 

“Any idea why they all had to go on a run? Usually, they leave a few guys at the garage.” Gwyneth’s eyes became wide and she sucked in a breath as the doorbell saved her.

“Dude, what was that look?” She ignored me, paying the man and kicking the door closed. 

“Soup’s on!” I quickly cornered her in the kitchen after she pulled out paper plates.

“What aren’t you telling me? Come on, I’ve had a shitty day dude.” 

“It’s not a run...They’re patching over Devil’s Tribe.” My heart sank even further and I went straight for the freezer, pulling out a liquor bottle and the tub of ice cream. 

“Em! Come on it isn’t that bad.” I turned to her after taking the cap of the bottle off with my teeth.

“You kidding me? You do realize what Jury specialized in right?’ Gwyneth became quiet, getting us both a plate of pizza and following me to the living room.

“Oh! No one told you? They just said it was a running guns operation didn’t they?!” I yelled, the booze making me a little wild

“I mean..Chibs mentioned they needed somewhere to store them.” 

“Yeah. They’re storing it in one of Jury’s many MANY strip clubs. Or escort service buildings. I’m not too sure. Happy and Chibs went didn’t they?” Gwyneth became quiet again, munching on her pizza and letting the information wash over her.

“I believe I recall Tig mentioning years ago all of the ‘young, tight perfect pussy.’ when they went on a run in Nevada. Then me and Jax got into an argument about why he wasn’t allowed to go.” Gwyneth had enough, she took the bottle from my hands and downed a few gulps.

“Okay like bitch, that’s depression. I am now fucking depressed as shit.” She said, pulling off the lid on the ice cream. 

“Yeah, you’re telling me.” I snapped, grabbing the liquor bottle. It was going to be a long-ass night. We went back and forth about what to do about our private situations. I knew Jax was out there fucking anything that moved and I knew once Tig was done with the truck that he’d have at least two women to himself. 

“I’m gonna call him.” I half slurred out. Gwyneth pointed at me while she took another swig.

“That’s fucking genius. You should totally call him.” I pulled my phone from my purse, fumbling about the bag until I found it and dialed the number. Like I expected, it went right to voicemail. 

“I didn’t expect you to pick up. Especially with how bratty I acted today. I’m sorry, baby. It was embarrassing. Like so embarrassing. You’re probably all over some bitch right now. God, I need to relax. What happens on a run stays on a run right? I just...I fucking miss you. I’ll see you when you get back. Bye.” I hung up and tossed the phone across the room with a scream.

“I can’t believe I just fucking did that!” Gwyneth screamed with me, both of us almost hiding from the phone. 

“Wait.” She said, calming down and looking at me.

“Did you call Jax or Tig?” 

“Jax...yeah, Jax” I said but I don't know if I was trying to convince her, or myself.

* * *

My head was swimming the next morning and I couldn’t remember my own fucking name let alone what we did last night. I rubbed my face and giggled at Gwyenth who was sprawled out on the floor, hugging our empty bottle. I went to my bag, pulling out a pair of ripped jeans and wedges. I HAD to go to work today. Mom wouldn’t let it slip twice. I tied the bottom of the SAMCRO top, turning into something wearable. I kicked the sleeping body on the ground, my bag thrown over my shoulder for the day.

“Hey, dickhead.”

“Ugh, what the fuck do you want.”

“I’m heading into work. I’ll see you later.” She brushed me off and continued her slumber. I shook my head with a laugh and put on my sunglasses to brave the California sun. 

“Hey baby, how was your night?” Asked mom when I got into the office. I sat down, going through the mail of the day and almost forgot she asked.

“Fine. Uneventful really. Just sulking in my own sorrows.” Mom laughed and shook her head, heading out the door to the film studio. Everything he had gotten was a bill except a manila envelope addressed to me. I pulled the package open and slid out a photo. My face crinkled with disgust. Who the fuck would send this to me? I stared at the picture of Jax and some blonde going at it doggie style. The words at the top of the photo read ‘Last Night 2:12 am’ Would Tig be this sick and sadistic to do this to me? He knew how much I hated not knowing what went on during a run but I hated fucking knowing more. I didn’t want Jax’s dick ANYWHERE inside me for a long time. Looking at the picture made me feel sick to my stomach. I tossed it back on my desk and sat back, going over in my head who the fuck would do this to me. It had to have been Tig. It had to have been. I shook my thoughts clear when the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hey, baby, just curious when you and your mom are coming to set up for the fundraiser.” Fuck, I forgot about that thing.

“Uh, we have a few more scenes to do but after that, we should be there around. 10?” I said, looking at the clock that now said 8:30. 

“Perfect. See you soon.”

“Bye, Gemma.” I hung up the phone and headed into the studio to let mom know. She took note of my shirt for the first time that day and raised her eyebrows.

“That Jax’s?” I nodded, not wanting to get into it with her about the fact it was Tig’s. 

“I’ll catch up with you later. You go on ahead. Oh! But pick up some plates and things at the house first.” She said, pecking my cheek before I left. I expected a smooth day, filled with a little fun with my mom and Gemma, and absolutely no contact with Tig or really Jax for that matter. I wasn’t playing around today. My phone began to buzz just as I left the parking lot and I groaned.

“What the fuck do you want?”

“No one fucking told me that Opie was back in. What is this shit?” OH Jesus Christ, like I didn’t have enough shit up to my ears at this point.

“Oh yeah, trying to get back in the good graces I guess. Shit’s tense. He’s doing fireworks tonight I think.” Gwyneth groaned on the other side of the phone. It had been years since her and Opie were together but shit was still awkward, especially when it came to Donna. 

“I want to die. Someone just fucking kill me,” She said before hanging up the phone. I laughed, tossing the device back in my bag. My smile faltered when I saw someone in my driveway, still sitting on their bike with a cocky smile on their face.

“What are you doing here?” I yelled from the end of the driveway, slamming the car door aggressively. 

“We need to talk.” I pushed passed Tig to get to the front door and brushed him off me.

“We absolutely do not.” I paused and pulled out the picture that I was sent.

“Actually, fuck that. Yes, we do, why the fuck would you send this to me? What kind of sick shit is this? Just because you’re pissed I fucked Jax doesn’t mean you get to do sick shit like this. I didn’t do anything rash when you dicked down Emily Duncan.” I said, pushing through the front door, the fuming ex-marine behind me.

“You think I would do this?! Do you really think I would have the time to do this kind of shit? And for the record, I’d call keying my bike and breaking my headlight, fucking rash-” I stopped him, tearing the photo from his hands and tossing it in the garbage.

“You know what? Now that I think about it, you probably didn’t have enough time. All that young, tight, perfect pussy hm?” Tig exhaled deeply, cupping his hands over his nose.

“I didn’t come here to fight, baby.” I widened my eyes at him, surprised at his boldness.

“Oh, I’m baby again? Don’t feel like calling me by my name anymore, Alex?” I said, slamming cabinets to find these damn paper plates. 

“I’m trying not to lose my shit here. Baby, would you just, Jesus Christ, you psycho.” He said, snagging my wrist and pulling me away from the cabinets. Tig pushed me into the counter, blocking me in with both arms. 

“What?” I asked, my eyes still filled with fire from this morning. 

“I didn’t fuck Emily Duncan.” I scoffed, wriggling in his grasp.

“Your dick!” 

“You can check the fucking cameras at the club. We went into my room, she left within 3 minutes.” I rolled my eyes, trying to move from my pinned position.

“That proves nothing. I’ve seen you finish faster. I’ve heard you finish faster.” I muttered, earning a growl from Tig out of frustration.

“The mouth on you, I swear to Christ.” He said, trying to center himself. 

“I came to apologize. After I got your message, I knew we were both out of line.” I shook my head confused and put up one hand.

“Woah Woah! What message?” Tig looked for an answer in my eyes.

“You called me last night. Left a long sappy bullshit message?” Oh, my fucking Christ I knew I didn’t call Jax. My dumb ass called Trager. 

“Oh my God,” I said into my hands, bumping Alex in the process with my hip to get him out of my way. Tig winced, mumbling some swears under his breath. I turned, completely forgetting my own demise for a moment.

“What?” He brushed me off and leaned on the counter with his hands.

“Nothing.” I glanced down to his left side that he attempted to hide that he was cradling. I stepped up and went straight for his belt, getting protests, which surprised me.

“Doll, I’m fine.”

“Tig Trager, if you don’t let me take off your pants and see what the fuck happened to you, I’m going to beat your ass.” Tig sighed, raising his hands in surrender. I stopped fiddling with his belt and he undid the rest, pulling his pants down as he turned around to reveal a patch of bloody gauze.

“Jesus Christ! What the fuck happened to your ass!” Tig sighed, pulling his pants back up. 

“A Doberman took a chunk out of my ass. I’ll be fine.” 

“You need to get that checked out. Like sooner rather than later.” 

“I know! You think I don't know that.” I crossed my arms and smirked.

“We don’t have time for me to list all the things I don’t think you know,” Tig smirked, rubbing his chin. 

“You have a fucking mouth on you.” 

“Yeah and this is only half of what it does,” I suggested, looking for the paper plates still. I found them on top of the fridge but couldn’t reach. Tig came in from the back of me reaching up over top to grab them, keeping a hand on my waist the entire time. 

“Let me take you to the fundraiser.” He said, just above a whisper.

“Does this mean we’ve made up?” I asked, forgetting the picture, forgetting the pussy, and forgetting the fight we had mere hours ago. Tig placed his finger to his lips, tapping twice. I pushed myself to my toes, wrapping my arms around his neck to hold on for dear life as I kissed him. This wasn’t just a peck like our normal everyday flirting. This kiss was the best lip lock I had ever had in my entire adult life. When we pulled apart he smiled down at me, guiding me by my hips back down to flat feet. 

“Yeah, baby, we’ve made up.”

* * *

I held on tightly to Tig the entire ride to the school. It wasn’t because I was scared and it wasn’t because of safety. It was because I adored the feeling of his body pressed into my own. I hadn’t even noticed that my arms were still wrapped around his torso until Tig pulled one hand from his chest, pressing a kiss to the palm. I took off the helmet, shaking out my hair before handing it over to Tig who placed it on the back of the bike, along with his own. I swung the bag over my shoulder that contained all of the supplies and headed towards the booth where mom and Gemma were, only to be yanked back by my hand. Tig pulled me into him, holding my hands to his chest. He leaned down for a kiss and I turned my cheek to him, scouring the area for Jax. 

“You serious right now?” I sighed, struggling to get away again.

“Yes, alright. I am serious. Do you think it’s smart to be all over me in public after I just fucked SAMCRO VP? Hmm?” Tig released my wrists and avoided eye contact with me. 

“You still want him?” I sighed

“Tig, Its-”

“Do you still want him? To be with him? He’s got his priorities all turned around you know that?” I stayed silent, turning to go to the booth, leaving him there. 

“Hey baby!” said mama, kissing my cheek as I came into the booth with the bag.

“About time, dickhead.” Gwyneth said, stirring the batch of chili in the crockpot. Gemma smacked her upper arm and shushed her.

“There are children around.” She warned, threatening the girl with a spoon. Gwyneth put her hands up in defeat and laughed, only faltering when she glanced towards the parking lot. I looked where she was and saw why she was so serious all of a sudden. Opie had just walked in with Donna and their kids. There’s no way he could have seen them yet, the booth was basically hidden until you climbed down the stairs. I turned, seeing the brunette disappear from the booth and down the side of the building. I looked to Gemma with pleading eyes. She wasn’t happy but she threw her head in the direction of Gwyneth and I ran after her. 

“Hey, what the fuck dude?” I called once we hit the parking lot. She started patting down my pockets and became frantic.

“Dude what the fuck are you doing?!” 

“I know you have a pack of smokes somewhere here!” I shook my head and pushed her off me.

“You don’t even smoke!”    


“Yeah well seeing Ope made me feel the need.” I rolled my eyes, leaning up against the brick.

“You guys have been broken up for years dude. No biggie.” I shrugged, trying to play it off like it wasn’t a big deal. It was in fact a really big deal. They dated during a stint that Donna and Opie were having a hard time conceiving. Gwyneth had no idea, if she did, she wouldn’t have gotten as drunk as she did and neither would have Opie. He was so frustrated about wanting to be a dad and not getting anywhere that he took all his aggression out on Gwyneth in the bedroom. Whatever happened at the clubhouse stayed at the clubhouse. The trouble is, Gwyneth had definitely fallen for Opie. After over a year and a half of trying, by a miracle, Donna got pregnant. That meant Gwyneth got tossed aside and neither I nor ma nor Gemma heard the end of it. How she kept Chibs from finding out, I’ll never know. 

“Dude, he’s here with his wife? And his fucking kids? I’m stressed as fuck right now. I loved him, Em. I like really thought I loved him.” 

“A good lay does not a good relationship make.” Sometimes tough love is necessary. She groaned, punching the side of the gym door and regretting it instantly.

“When Donna asked him to earn straight and he left, I thought that’d be the end of it.” She whined out, pissed off at the entire situation. 

“Chill, just go get something to eat and try to avoi-”

“There she is!” I was picked up from the ground and swung in a small half-circle before being placed down on the ground, ringed fingers gripping just above my waist. Gwyneth stuck her tongue in her cheek and cocked her head behind me.

‘What the fuck?!’ She mouthed, causing me to shrug and smile at the blonde man in front of me.

“Miss me?” He smirked, leaning down and pecking me on the lips. I almost vomited knowing where his mouth had been the night prior in Nevada. 

“Eh,” I said with a shrug, earning an eye roll from Jax. 

“You two back together?” I turned in Jax’s arms to see Opie and Donna and I could only imagine how Gwyneth felt in that moment. Trapped. I cleared my throat and looked to Jax to answer Donna’s question. 

“We’re exploring the possibility.” He said, squeezing my side and placing another kiss on my lips. How fucking vague can you get? Donna smiled, waving bye when the kids ran off to the bouncy house. I smiled as Jax let go of me and wrapped Opie in a hug. I hadn’t seen that Jax had pulled Gwyneth up from sneaking away.

“Hey Ope, how are you?” I asked with a squeeze and release of him.

“Good. It’s good to be involved again.” He said with a small smile, glancing to the side of me where Gwyneth stood awkwardly. 

“Hey G.” He said with vigor, giving her a hug. For a guy who just got out of prison, he could read a room pretty fucking well. Gwyneth faltered a bit but then hugged him back, realizing that Jax still had no idea what happened all those years ago.

“Hey Ope, you look good.” 

“So do you. Still working at the garage?” She nodded, brushing her hair behind her ear and probably wishing she was literally anywhere but here.

“What?” She yelled towards the fundraiser. I turned, seeing my mom and Luann in conversation with those at their booth.

“I didn’t hear anything,” I said, not picking up her hint. 

“Yeah be right there! I gotta go, Chibs needs help with the thing I said I’d help with earlier today.” She said, running off down the way to the fundraiser. 

“That was fucking weird,” Jax said, throwing an arm around my shoulder as me, him, and Opie went down to the rest of the festivities. 

“Hold up,” Opie said, hitting Jax in the chest as he looked to the parking lot. Kyle Hobart. He had been excommunicated for leaving Opie to rot in jail. I never thought I’d see that guy again. 

“Babe-” I put a finger to his lips, silencing him. 

“Go on. Handle yours.” I smiled, leaning up to peck him on the mouth then going back down to the booth to help Gwyneth, my mom, and Gemma. I waved to the booth that contained Unser and Hale, catching a glimpse of a man I hadn’t seen at the station before. 

“Who’s that grilling?” I asked Gemma, causing her to look up from what she was doing.

“ATF agent...looking into the club.” I sighed, of course they were on the radar. He stared at me, waving, and it gave me a very uneasy feeling. I didn’t like this guy one bit. The day went by quickly and Gwyneth did a pretty good job of hiding from Ope and Donna the entire time. Gemma noticed how weird she was acting, trying to duck and hide the entire time she was working.

“Oh, would you relax? No one knows.” Gemma said, waiting around now since everyone had their food. Gwyneth sat down on one of the coolers and put her head in her hands. 

“But I know! I know, you know, she knows, she knows, and Opie OBVIOUSLY knows. I thought I could deal with this shit but seeing his family here. I don’t know.” I turned around and snagged her hand, giving it a small squeeze.

“Babes, look, No one is going to find out that you and Opie fucked. That was like forever ago. Looks like he got that perfect family he was looking for when you two were raw dogging at the clubhouse.” I laughed out as Gemma cleared her voice. I spun around to see a very angry Jax, his jaw clenched so hard he might break teeth. 

“How much of that did you hear?” I asked, scared of the answer. 

“Parking lot. Now.” My heart was in my stomach and I wanted to die right then and there. Gemma and mom stayed, comforting a mortified Gwyneth as tears began to fall. I followed Jax to the gym door and stood there in anticipation as it closed. He was silent as the grave, not saying a damn word to me. It made this moment all the more upsetting.

“Jax, I-”

“You fucking kept this shit from me? The entire time we were together?” I think I would rather him just be yelling at me than speaking in a calm tone. 

“Why the fuck would I tell you Jax? That’s not my spot that’s Opie’s.” 

“You were my girlfriend Emily!”

“As in past-tense?” I asked just above a whisper. He clenched his jaw again. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream. I wanted to find Tig and die in a hole all at the same time. 

“I knew this would be a bad idea. You and me, getting back together.” I scoffed and headed for the door.

“Bold of you to assume we were ever together and you were anything other than a good lay.” I left him there in the gym, more than likely fuming at my words. I didn’t care. I knew how this was going to end, how it usually ends. Badly for everyone involved.


	7. Chapter 7

I took the day off. I needed a day to myself but the problem with that is I had no hobbies. I headed down to TM, looking around for Jax’s bike but seeing it nowhere. I needed to make sure he wasn’t going to tell anyone. Especially Donna. Not only that, but I also needed to check and see if Gwyneth was okay. Hence the bribe I held in a paper bag.

“Hey, where’s Jax at?”

“He’s out with Piney,” called Chibs. I nodded, looking around for the man whose attention I craved. A large truck came in and Juice hopped out. I wondered why he didn’t just take it right back to Unser’s. Out of the passenger seat hopped a small woman with auburn hair. Clay stalked over to him, shoving Juice in the process. He looked fuming mad. I found Tig working under a car and hit the side of it with my shoe, making him roll out.

“I have a fucking job, you know?” I nodded, looking out at the small woman.

“Why’d Juice bring home one of Jury’s sweet butts?” His eyes widened and he pushed himself to his feet, guiding me to the side to see for himself.

“That fucking idiot,” Tig growled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“So she wanted a ride. What’s the big deal?” I asked, propping myself up on the workbench. 

“She should have stayed in Nevada. Now we have this shit to deal with on top of the fucking gun problems.” I bit my lip and stared her down then looked back to Tig.

“You hit that didn’t you?” I knew I shouldn’t have asked. What happens on a run stays on a run. I just wanted to know if he had a type...a type I could look out for. Tig chuckled, shaking his head as he cleaned one of the tools in his hands.

“Nah, that’s all Prospect. He’s hot for her for sure.” I hopped off the bench and wrapped my arms around Tig from behind, my palms resting on his chest.

“You’re not?” I teased, expecting a playful reaction. Instead, he took my hands off of him and turned around, taking a step back.

“What?” I asked. He shook his head, looking behind me.

“You want me now?” I tried to hold back a laugh.

“Tiggy, I had no idea how sensitive you were.” I teased, running my hand up his chest but having him back up again. 

“You think you can hop from son to son like that? Nah, baby, that isn’t how this works.” Alright, I was fed up at this point. I stepped forward, latching around his belt buckle and pulling him to me with all the strength I had. 

“You’re gonna tell me how it works then? Or should I just go see if Juice still wants a piece?” I said, tongue in cheek. His serious demeanor changed and he smiled down at me. I had him now, boy. 

“I’ll fuck Juice myself before I let him anywhere near that ass.” 

“Mhm.” I chuckled, leaning up to press a small kiss to his lips. 

“Gwyneth in the back?” I asked, released his belt buckle. Tig shook his head and pointed to the clubhouse.

“She’s been in Chib’s room all day. He’s up with McKeavy so no one has been able to even get in there.” I sighed and looked to the reaper on the door across the lot. Time for some damage control. 

“Thanks, Tiggy,” I said, swatting at his ass as I strutted to the clubhouse. As soon as I got in there, I didn’t even have to open my mouth for Juice to point me in the direction of the balled up shell of a woman. 

“Babe. Open up.” I yelled, knocking on the door several times. I stood there, leaning on the door, waiting for some sort of response. 

“I brought T Bell. Come on.” I heard a scurry and the door cracked open enough for me to sneak in. Gwyneth looked like hell, her eyes bloodshot and her face red. She couldn’t have gotten any sleep last night. There’s no way she could. I handed her the bag and crawled into Chib’s bed with her, letting her lay in the crook of my arm and munch away on the tacos. 

“Did Jax tell her yet?” I sighed, brushing some hair out of her face.

“I don’t know, lovey. I’m going to talk to him about it. I don’t think he would. Opie would get the brunt of it anyway.” She nodded. I knew I would be doing most of the talking, I didn’t mind.

“What are you gonna tell Chibby?” I asked, not sure if she had a plan yet.

“I was planning on just avoiding it until I die. Sounds like a pretty good idea to me.” I chuckled at her sense of humor. At least she could laugh about this. That was good.

“Chibs isn’t going to freak out over it. He probably won’t even care. It’s not like you’re a homewrecker.”

“Yet.” She said sadly, snuggling deeper into me. I rubbed her upper arm, trying to console her. 

“Hey, I’m gonna throw some of this away and change into something comfy. We can have a little movie day.” I suggested. She sniffed and nodded, burying herself under all of the blankets she could. I snuck down the hall to Tig’s room to find something other than jeans to wear. I tossed my pants aside and my shirt, shuffling through the drawers to find a shirt. I snagged a dark blue button-down and a pair of boxers. They acted as shorts for the moment and that’s all I needed them to do.I left a pile of my clothes in Tig’s room, tossing the empty bag in the trash can before heading out to the bar to find a couple of bottles of water. 

“You good?” Juice asked with a laugh while I bent down to get the water out of the mini-fridge under the bar.

“Hydrate or die-drate,” I said with a wink, padding back to Chib’s room. 

“Woah Woah!” Yelled Tig from the door, trying to catch up with me as I strolled down the hallway. He spun me around, his hands staying on my waist.

“Lemme look at ya.” He pleaded, twirling his finger in the air. I smiled, doing a small turn.

“You should wear my clothes more often.” I rolled my eyes.

“Maybe later, Tiggy. I’m defusing a bomb right now.” I said, wiggling from him to get back to Chib’s room.

“Tig’s?” I nodded and Gwyneth sat up in bed, the blankets wrapped around her like a burrito.

“Wait, not Jax’s?” I shook my head, handing her a water and laying back on the bed, searching for the remote.

“We kind of broke up yesterday.” Gwyneth’s face fell

“Fuck. I’m sorry Em. That’s my fault.” I shook my head, turning on the tv. 

“Nah, babe. I knew as soon as I walked into that hospital and saw Tara that we wouldn’t be lasting long. Also, my big ass mouth was going to get me in trouble sooner or later. It was just sooner.” I laughed, sipping the water bottle. 

“In all honesty...since that seems to be the theme this week,” She said ironically, making me choke on my water.

“He’s a cock. I love him, but Jax is kind of a raging dick bag. Also, Tig is in love with you.” I coughed out my water with a laugh.

“That’s a fucking laugh. Tig Trager? Mr. Young Tight Pussy himself, in love with me? Yeah right.” Gwyneth shrugged, leaning back on the headboard.

“I mean you’re young. I don't know about the tight pussy part but I’m sure he’d like to find out.” I rolled my eyes, throwing a hand back to hit her lightly.

“Yeah, well, I’m not too keen on being an Old Lady for a man who pipes every time he goes somewhere.” 

“I wouldn’t mind being Chib’s Old Lady...” Gwyneth said after a beat. I smiled. It was rare she was wholesome.

“You really that much into him?” She nodded, her face now red from blushing and not crying. 

“He’s...he’s always there, ya know? He just always has the right thing to say and he smells great and he’s handsome and conversation is just easy. It’s never easy. It’s never been easy.” I sighed, pulling her into me for a hug. 

“I get it, baby. Maybe you should let him know.” She scoffed.

“After this whole Opie thing? Maybe. Not now.” She was right. I had to talk to Jax before anything else.    
  


* * *

Gwyneth had fallen asleep sometime earlier in the day and I decided to let her sleep. She needed to rest after being up all night. I closed the door quietly and headed out to the main room, hearing Jax’s voice. When I appeared in the doorway, he looked and frowned. Juice gave me an awkward closed mouth smile and headed back into Church. 

“Hey...can we talk?” 

“Yeah. I got a minute before Church.” He looked down, noticing my change in clothes. He definitely knew where the button-down had come from. Tig owned the same one in three colors. How would he not know?

“Telling Donna...it’s not going to help anyone. It’s only going to hurt Opie, Donna, and Gwyneth in the long run. No one else needs to know. That’s the reason I kept it from you, Jax. Not that I didn’t trust you. I trust you with everything Jax.” 

“I’m not gonna tell Donna. That’s not my place. I don’t need her hating this club more than she already does.” I smiled slightly, the air still awkward around us.

“Thanks Jax,” I said, turning around and heading back to the dorms.

“Em!” 

“Yeah?” I turned, surprised by a hug from Jax. I smiled, wrapping my arms around him and squeezing.

“I...I would have done the same thing for Ope. Shit, I’ve done the same thing for all these guys. Yesterday-” I placed my hand to his mouth.

“Stop. Jax, it’s fine. We had our time. Sometimes what’s meant to be is meant to be, babe.” I said with a smirk. 

“Explains Tig’s shirt.” He joked, looking me up and down. 

“Yeah, well,” I sighed deeply, happy we weren’t fighting like crazy anymore.

“I knew as soon as I walked in that hospital that night and saw you with her, I knew.” 

“Em-” 

“Jax, it’s fine. First love dies hard. I get it.” I said with a wink. I snagged his hand just as Tig called Jax in for Church.

“If you need anything. Let me know.” Jax pulled the back of my hand to his mouth, placing a light kiss there before going inside. I placed my hands on my hips as Tig ushered him in and closed the door. I was good as shit at damage control. 

I left in the morning as soon as Chibs came back from being north. He was happy about having the chance to comfort Gwyneth. I hadn’t told him what she was upset about, just that she needed someone. He understood that. I decided on keeping the button down on. I pulled on my jeans and tied up the bottom of the shirt to make it fit better just as Tig walked through the door.

“Baby, no. I’m not gonna have any more shirts if you keep doing this to me.” I shrugged, grabbing my things and slipping my shoes back on to leave. Tig placed his hand on the door, keeping me from leaving.

“Off. Now. I mean it.” 

“Or what? You gonna spank me, daddy?” I joked, trying to get by him again but being blocked by his body. 

“That can be arranged. Shirt, off, now.” 

“What if I told you I traded you clothing?” He took his hand off the door and crossed his arms over his chest instead. God, he was sexy.

“Alright, you have my attention.”

“Somewhere, in this room,” I teased, wagging my fingers in a circle, gesturing to the room.

“Is something black and lacey. I think it’s a fairly good trade.” I saw his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. His eyes darting behind me to begin to look. 

“Happy hunting,” I smirked, nipping at his ear as I walked through the door. I couldn’t help but giggle at the sound of him tearing apart his room. I pulled my sunglasses on when I got outside and found myself being beckoned by Gemma near her caddy.

“Hey baby,” She greeted with a hug. When we pulled away, Gemma pulled her sunglasses down her nose to look at me.

“That Tig’s shirt?” 

“You bust that girl’s nose?” I countered, nodding my head in the direction of the woman from earlier in the morning yesterday.

“Touche. I take it Jax didn’t take the Opie thing very well.” I sighed, leaning up against her car with her, declining the cigarette she gave me.

“He did not. I can’t say I didn’t try my best, mama. Looks like you’ll have Tara to deal with again.” I sighed, feeling like things were starting to get really tense around here. 

“Yeah, well, I can handle Tara. Good luck with Luann when you tell her you’re boinking Tiggy.”

“Gemma, I am not boinking Tig.” She frowned at me, gesturing to the button down.

“Gem-” She held up her hand to silence me.

“Whatever it may be, I don’t care. Just don’t go hopping from one man to the next. Especially in this club.” I nodded.

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

“You’re a good girl, Emmy. You’re good for this club. Tiggy has a soft spot for you and as your unofficial aunt, I say utilize that. As the President’s Old Lady, I say make sure you’re ready for it. All of it. All the shit. Because one day, you’ll be old like me, and it’ll come back in your face.” I shrugged, taking the advice for what it was, advice.

“And when it does, I’ll just hit it in the face with a skateboard. I’ll see ya later Gem.” I said, walking to my car. I hopped in, closing the door and rolling down the windows. 

“Hey!” I turned, seeing Tig jogging towards the car. He leaned in the window once he caught up to me just as I turned the car over.

“What?”

“You coming down tonight? Bare-knuckle boxing?” I pretended to think on it, tapping my chin.

“Hm, I don’t know. What's in it for me?” 

“A hot date. A ride.”    
“Ooh, what kind.” I teased, making him smirk.

“One to the fight but other arrangements can be made.” I laughed, taking my hands off the steering wheel to clap them together. 

“Sounds like a date. You find my present?” I pressed, prompting him to pull out my underwear from his back pocket and hold them on the tip of his finger before balling them up and biting down on them. What a fucking freak. 

“I’m going back inside and putting them on.” I laughed a bit before wrapping a hand around his neck to pull him closer to me. 

“Good.” I leaned into him, pecking him on the lips. 

“I’ll see you tonight!” I called, watching him in the rearview mirror star me down until I was off the lot. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Nah, put your finger in her asshole!” My mom smacked the top of my shoulder and pointed.

“That’s good. Good shit, baby.” I loved this fucking job. Mom and I were on our third schoolgirl scene of the day and the day was kind of dragging on.

“You want to explain to me why you’re wearing Tig Trager’s shirt?” She whispered as the actors continued. I groaned, crossing my arms and dipping my knees a bit.

“You been waiting all day to ask that?” She shrugged with an unimpressed frown.

“Just curious is all.” I let out a puff of air and looked to my mother, not believing a word coming out of her mouth.

“Yeah, curious enough that when I tell you the deal, I’m gonna get a size 6 high heel up my rectum.” 

“Emmy, I’m just worried about you.” 

“Mom, you just want to know if me and Jax are working it out. Well, newsflash, we didn’t. He’s all about Tara. Always has been.” I said as I watched a small blonde get railed in the asshole. 

“Jesus Christ. That boy is so fickle.”

“You’re telling me.” 

“Doesn’t explain the shirt.” I took off my headphones and handed them back to the camera guy.

“Do you want me to tell you I’m exploring the possibility of maybe being with Tig?” Mom covered her ears and looked back to the porn.

“Don’t tell me that! God! Your father is going to lose it!” 

“Mom, if dad has a problem with it, he’ll act right and actually get out and deal with me then. Tig is perfectly nice.” My mother scoffed and placed her hands on her hips.

“He’s old enough to be your father for one thing.” I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

“You have a real moral high ground here. Excuse me if I don’t take the advice of a woman who’s had more dicks in her than all of congress.” I said, pushing myself to my feet and heading out of the studio. Was it harsh? Yes. Did I feel bad about it? Absolutely. My mom was my fucking rock and I just executed her with my words. I didn’t have time to feel bad. I had to go home and get ready. I settled on a red lacy tank and a black leather skirt. I really was looking to drive Tig wild tonight and this was the outfit to do it. I wasn’t surprised mom didn’t end up home before it was time for me to go. She definitely didn’t want to talk to me and I understood that. The sound of a Harley made the butterflies in my stomach go nuts. I didn’t even wait for him to get off his bike. I ran to the door, locking it before he could even get his helmet off. 

“Hey, Dol- Woah.” I bit the inside of my cheek as he took in my form. 

“You, uh, I- You look amazing.” He said, clearing his throat as he handed me the helmet. I strapped it on, swinging my leg over the back of the motorcycle and hanging onto Tig. I kissed his shoulder blade, resting my head on his back. 

The set up wasn’t very far away and I was surprised to get there at the same time as Chibs and Gwyneth.

“Why so early?” Gwyneth shrugged, munching on the bag of chips she had brought with her. She looked better than she had when I left her so Chibs must have done something to make her feel like coming out. 

“He’s gotta make sure Half-Sack is primed and ready for battle.” She said the last half in her best Scottish accent, earning a pinch on the side from the Scot himself. She yelped, throwing a chip at him. Tig got off the bike first, helping me off second. I fell into his arms, pushing myself up to my toes while he held me at my waist. His warm hands radiated through the lace and I smiled thoughtfully at him.

“What?” He asked, his eyes darting between my own.

“Nothing,” I said, tangling my fingers in his hair and pulling him down to me. 

“Can you not, while I’m eating?” Gwyneth said, a mouth full of chips. Chibs rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her, leading her to the ring.

“Come on, you brat.” He teased, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. I slipped back down to flat feet and walked with Tig to the ring, ignoring the stares of the croweaters who came for support. 

“Hey baby, go keep Cherry company would ya?” Tig asked, pressing his lips to my temple. I looked over to the bleachers and saw Cherry standing alone as people started pouring in. I looked to Gwyneth for help but she was too busy having Chibs teach her how to land a mean right hook. I laughed and started toward Cherry after I saw Gwyneth miss Chib’s hand and fall forward into his arms, making them both laugh. 

“Hey, honey.” I smiled, trying to make nice and trying to feel her out.

“Hey.” She said, glancing at me then looking around for Half-Sack I suppose. 

“Listen, I know that your last couple days haven’t been exactly...the best,” I said, tapping on my own nose.

“But if you’re gonna stick around, you’re going to need a friend and as great as all these men are to me, they don’t make great friends. You get it?” She nodded and I gestured to the bleachers just as the first fight started. I looked to Gwyneth, mouthing to ask if I needed to save her a seat. She shook her head and pointed to the corner with wide eyes, excited about helping out Chibs. I smiled and sent her a wink before sitting down. 

“Here, baby.” Tig handed me a beer before heading back to the ring and I winked at him as he left. 

“Wow, that never happened in Nevada. How long you been his Old Lady?” I almost spit out the drink.

“I’m not. He’s just wrapped around my finger as of right now. Still trying to figure him out. Maybe one day.” I said with a smile, watching him rub the prospect’s shoulders.

“He’s handsome. Pretty eyes.”    


“Watch it, Cherry. Haven’t you already done enough damage in that department?” I asked. Cherry became quiet and I bumped her with my hip.

“I’m kidding. Emily Delaney.” I said, holding out my hand for her to shake. She took it with a smile, only getting wider when Kip came out to fight. 

“You really into Half-Sack?” I asked, a little surprised. 

“Woo!” She cheered just as he won the first round.

“Yeah, I am. I’m here for him and only him.” I looked to Tig who winked at me, smirking as he did.

“I get that.”

* * *

Prospect didn’t lose like he was supposed to in the fifth round. It definitely had something to do with Clay giving Cherry the okay to stick around when and if Half-Sack patched in. That prompted her to kiss Clay and the prospect definitely saw. He knocked the shit out of the guy in the ring, leaving him for dead. 

“Jesus Christ, Prospect.” Clay groaned, making Half-Sack look up from kissing Cherry. 

“Shit Clay, I’m sorry man.” Cherry pulled him back down for another kiss and I rubbed Tig’s back with one hand, trailing my nails up and down, trying to make him less tense.

“Just go,” Clay ordered, shaking his head.

“Yeah, get out of here, before I rape both of you.” I gasped, smacking Tig across the face. It wasn’t hard but it wasn’t light either.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Gwyneth said, scrunching up her nose while Chibs held her under his arm. 

“Tig,” Bobby said disapprovingly. 

“What? It’s an expression. A term of endearment.” He shook off, explaining himself. 

“You’re fucking unbelievable.” I scoffed, shaking my head at him and walking towards his bike. Tig slipped an arm around my waist, pulling me to him. I welcomed the body heat in the cool desert night, snuggling closer while we walked, snaking my arm across his midsection. 

“Where you headed?” He asked, probably gauging my feelings on the waters we were testing. 

“Definitely not home. Mom and I got into an argument today.” He handed me the helmet and swung his leg over, waiting for me to do the same. 

“You and Lu? It can’t be all that bad, baby.” I let out a single laugh and held onto Tig as the engine started up.

“I’ll tell you over a drink. Take me back to the clubhouse.” I said, laying my head on his back and letting the cool air wash over me as we rode. 

Once back, I was a little taken aback that Gwyneth and Chibs were right behind us. I had to ask what the deal was with that and where the progress was. But definitely later and not any time soon or within earshot. 

“Don’t you have a house?”

“I could say the same thing about you.” Gwyneth sassed, sticking her tongue out.

“Yeah. Mom’s pissed so probably not.” Gwyneth cocked an eyebrow as I followed Tig into the clubhouse. 

“Long story. Well, not long...just embarrassing. I don't know what to say to her.”

“Well, what’d you say, baby?” Tig asked, taking the cap off of a beer and sliding it to me. I took it off the bar and headed straight for the couch. 

“Just that I wasn’t keen on taking advice from someone who had taken as much dick as she has.” Gwyneth spit her beer out on the bar, choking on her laughter. 

“What?” I placed the beer down on the table and held my head in my hands.

“Look! It was-”

“No, no, what prompted that conversation,” Chibs asked, sitting across from me and motioning for Gwyneth to take a seat on his knee after she cleaned herself up. Tig was obviously amused, still laughing from what I said earlier. He sauntered over, sitting down next to me on the couch and placing his hand on my thigh, his thumb lightly tracing the exposed skin. 

“She asked why I had Tig’s shirt on, which is a fair question. It then turned into this whole ordeal with dad. She fucking loves to bring him up in arguments. Essentially, said Tig was old enough to be my father, which,” I looked to Tig, his baby blues glued to me.

“Is one thousand percent true.” Chibs sputtered out his drink, almost letting Gwyneth fall on the floor from his knee as he laughed. He kept her there by her hip, his hand not letting go.

“Hey-”

“Shut it. Mama’s talking.” I said, silencing the psychopath next to me.

“Then I told her I didn’t care for the opinion of a porn star who took a lot of dick. So long story short, she’s gonna kick me out of the fucking house.” I said matter-of-fact, leaning into Tig as he threw his arm around my shoulders.

“You can stay with your old man.” Tig teased, kissing the top of my head.

“You know, if my dad wasn’t a shit at behavioral stuff, that’d freak me out. But I haven’t seen him since ‘93 so I’m into it.” Chibs and Gwyneth both looked at one another with semi-disgusted faces.

“You two are figgity-fuUUucked up,” Gwyneth said in a singsong voice, making Chibs laugh again. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself to my feet, snagging Tig by the hand. 

“Come on, daddy. Put me to bed.” Tig’s eyes grew wide and he slammed his beer down, rushing to get up and follow me. 

“Oh my God!” Gwyneth gagged out, pretending to vomit as we disappeared down the hallway. Once the door closed, Tig attached himself to my neck, kissing up and down the exposed skin. 

“When I said bed, I meant it.” I teased, zipping off my skirt and stepping out of it, leaving me in a lace bodysuit. Tig rubbed his face with both hands, groaning deeply.

“You’re killing me, baby.” I smiled, pulling out another t-shirt to steal later.

“I know.” I knew I wanted to have sex with Tig. I just didn’t want to have sex with Tig until I knew it was the right time. We were still new to this whole...whatever the fuck this was. I wanted to be sure that this was the son that I was settling down for. I didn’t weigh what would happen if this didn’t work out because if it didn’t, I couldn’t show my face around here again. Tig shrugged off his cut, then started on the buttons on his shirt. I had already pulled on one of h by is shirts and discarded the bodysuit so I decided to help. I smacked his hands away, earning a scoff from the man in front of me as I undid his buttons and slid the shirt off his shoulders. I don't know if it was the eyes, the stubble, the chest hair, or the tattoos. There was something seductive about Tig Trager and I adored it. 

“How’s the wound?” I asked, leaving him to take off his pants. I didn’t want to screw around with that. I crawled into bed, making sure to wag my butt in the air a bit to tease Tig. He sighed, wincing as he pulled off his jeans. He still had gauze on it but it was getting better...I had assumed. Then my eyes caught something a little off about his underwear.

“Are you...are you wearing the underwear I left here?” I asked, stifling a laugh. Tig turned around so his ass was no longer the first thing I saw. Due to the sheerness of my underwear, I could see everything and I was glad I decided to wait to fuck Tig. That thing was a monster. 

“Yeah...So?” He shrugged, taking off his rings and placing them on the dresser.

“Is that your dick?! Where’s the last woman you fucked and where is she buried?” 

“How’d you know about that?” He asked, worry on his face as he pulled on a pair of sweats. 

“Know about what? I’m just curious as to where the bitch you last fucked is buried because you obviously killed her with your massive dick.” Tig looked relieved and I was confused. My joke was very obvious. He climbed into bed, pulling me on top of him and cupping my ass. 

“I don’t have a lot of rules, Tiggy, but you’re gonna have to stop wearing my panties.” He sucked his teeth and traced his hands up and down my back.

“But they’re so much softer than mine.” I pushed in the pouting lip he had out and pressed a long kiss to his lips. Tig Trager was a sick fuck but I might actually want him to be my sick fuck..? What is going on?


	9. Chapter 9

I slept in a lot longer than intended. It was nice to not have to care about getting anything done. It was even better waking up flush against Tig. His breathing was steady and his face was finally relaxed. I turned around to look at him without craning my neck. He began to stir, pulling me closer but never waking up completely. I traced my finger across his jaw, the stubble scratching me slightly. He looked like a normal man. He looked like any other man on the planet when he was asleep. Tig Trager was anything but any other man. Once I began rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes shot open but his face softened seeing me.

“I could really get used to this.” He smiled, pulling my leg up around his waist to get tangled up in one another. 

“Tiggy! Get up for Church!!” We both rolled our eyes at Bobby’s voice, both reluctant to get up.

“Well, we can get used to it later. Time to go to work.” I sighed, giving him a small peck on the mouth before rolling off the bed to change back into the outfit from the night before. 

“I didn’t think you had studio today,” Tig said from the bathroom. 

“I don’t. I need to go home and settle things with mom though.” Tig popped his head from the bathroom.

“Do a little twirl for me before you go.” I scoffed, taking one of his boots and chucking it at his head.

“Woah! You little psychopath.” He exclaimed, dodging the shoe. 

“Yeah, you like it. I’ll see you later.” I teased, latching onto the back of his neck and pulling his lips to mine. I could almost swear that a part of me left my body every time I kissed Tig Trager. 

“Tonight?” He suggested, a hopeful look on his face.

“Bye Tiggy,” I said, giving him nothing. 

Mom’s car was still in the driveway when I got home. Gemma had sent a text that Abel was getting out of the incubator today so I figured I should probably be there. I figured she sent the same text to mom. The house was quiet minus the clanking around in the kitchen when I got there. I ran to my room to change into something a little more hospital appropriate before trying to talk to mom. 

“Hey mama.” I said, testing the room. She ignored me. 

“Mama,” I leaned up against the counter, crossing my arms as she cleaned the counters.

“Mama...I’m sorry. I was out of line yesterday....I didn’t mean it.” 

“You really hurt me baby.” She said, finally glancing at me. I reached out, trying to get her to look at me.

“I know mama. I was just frustrated. Jax and I had just gotten into a fight, Gwyneth was all distraught, and Tig was acting like a dickhead prior. It’s no excuse though.” She sighed, reaching out and grabbing my hand, her lips pressed together.

“I forgive you, baby. I was...I was probably out of line too. Tiggy...” She sighed again as if the words hurt her.

“Tiggy is a great man. While I haven’t seen how he treats you first hand...Gemma mentioned that he’s got a lot of love for you. What more can a mother ask for?” I smiled, happy that mom was kind of, sort of onboard at this point. Only time would tell now. 

“Jackson is just so-” I threw the dishtowel at her, making her laugh.

“Been there, done that, literally multiple times. Trust me ma, I ain’t the one.” She chuckled, grabbing her purse.

“Let’s go see that baby hm?” I nodded, hooking arms with her and snagging the gifts I had picked up on my way home. 

* * *

Gemma was standing right outside the chamber when we got there. I could see that Jax was inside, looking at his son. We smiled at one another before I turned back to Gemma.

“Hey, baby! He out yet?” Gemma shook her head, kissing mom’s cheek then my own.

“No, not yet. See you’ve adopted your own clothes this morning.” Gemma teased, making me roll my eyes as we sat in the waiting area.

“I actually have a favor to ask...for the club.” She said, looking to me and mom.

“Oh of course. Anything.” 

“They need 70 grand in cash by the end of the day.” My stomach dropped. I knew we had some, I mean I had some, not nearly as much as mom though. 

“What happened?” Mom asked so I didn’t have to.

“I don’t know details.” Finally, a lightbulb went off in mom’s head and she looked a little shocked.

“You want me to front the money?” Yes, mom, they want you to front the fucking money. Jesus Christ.

“A loan. Yes.” It sounded reasonable for the amount of shit the club did for me and my mom. 

“That’s a lot of cash. I don’t know Gemma.”

“I have a pretty good idea of what your bank account looks like.”

“What does that mean?” Mom scoffed.

“Oh, come on. You’re always bragging about the money, the corvette, new tits. Use your cash for something that matters.” Mom got heated at this point.

“I paid my dues! 6 years of taking two up the ass while some teenage blew his load in my face. I earned that producer chair.” I gagged. Thinking about my mom doing porn really made me feel ill.

“No one said you didn’t earn it. But remember who took those dicks out of your ass and put it in that director’s chair.” Gemma said. I hit the top of mom’s shoulder.

“Come on mom. Do it for dad. For the club.” Gemma smiled at me.

“See? She gets it.”

“I could probably get my hands on 50...maybe 55 grand.” Mom said reluctantly.

“That would really help. Thank you.” 

“20%, interest.” I rolled my eyes and stood, scoffing at my mom.

“Mom, what the fuck. Honestly?” I turned to Gemma, our facial expressions similar.

“5%.” Mom went out the door as Gemma nodded at her and she pulled out her phone to call the guys.

“If it were up to me, there’d be no interest,” I said, giving her hand a small squeeze. Gemma smiled, mouthing ‘I know baby’ just as Clay had answered the phone. The buzzing in my pocket had caught my attention.

“Whatcha want?”

_ “What? No exciting greeting? Bullshit.” _

“Seriously, what?”

_ “Mind coming down to the clubhouse? I need help straightening the office and the bar. Place is a goddamn mess.” _

“Can’t the prospect do that shit?” I sighed, picking up my purse and waving goodbye to Gemma.

_ “Yeah, he’s out working a job. Plus Chibs threatened him to find 15k by the end of the day.” _

“Well, me and ma came up with 55k, so it’s the least the guy can do.” 

_“You coming or what?”_ Gwyneth snapped, obviously fed up with cleaning the rooms. 

“Yeah yeah. I’ll be there in ten.”

* * *

The garages were closed once I got there and I found that to be a bit weird. I locked the car and came upon the first door that was half-closed, kicking it with my foot so it slid all the way up. I smiled, seeing Tig come out of the office but my jaw immediately dropped at the sight of the ambulance.

“Who the fuck stole an ambulance?” I asked, throwing my hands in the air and letting them hit my sides. All fingers pointed to Half-Sack, who looked sheepish. 

“Ya gotta be kidding me,” I asked Tig, who confirmed with a fed-up face. 

“I expect this from that one,” I said, pointing to Gwyneth who looked to Chibs and pointed at herself, mouthing ‘Me??’

“But come on, Prospect.” Clay appeared from the office, leaning in the doorway.

“See? Even she gets it.” Prospect started fidgeting, explaining himself.

“Yeah these things are worth a hundred grand, easy.” 

“Yeah, that’s why government agencies buy them. You want me to sell stolen property back to the government?” I leaned on the pole that Tig stood by, trying to contain my laughter. 

“Nah, we could sell it to a small hospital or something.” I grasped onto Tig’s arm, snorting out a laugh.

“Like who? Uncle Freddy’s Infirmary?” Clay asked incredulously.

“Why don’t you just steal a fire engine. And then we could have our own rescue center. We could have our own little uniforms and hats!” I smacked his chest, howling with laughter with the rest of the group. Clay told Chibs to get rid of the damn thing when it got dark and that’s when Jax showed up, him being the next one to ask about the ambulance. 

“Hey, Em.” He greeted with a nod, which I returned. 

“Talk to that tanker driver?”

“Yeah. Nords aren’t dealing at the mill. The driver bought the crank up in Pope. It’s where he filled his tank up with diesel..” Jax said to Clay, looking at Tig with a cocky grin. I knew this wasn’t going to be good later.

“That I just sold to Unser. We’re flush for the Irish.” Tig took a swig of his beer, obviously angry with Jax, and for what reason, I didn’t want to know.

“You ready?” I called to G who had just finished a beer. 

“Yes, let’s get this bitch spic and span.” She said, clasping her hands together then tried to spin the Windex bottle with her finger, it smashing to the ground and opening up everywhere. I rolled my eyes, picking up the rag in the bucket of supplies she had and spinning it around to whip her with it. Cleaning up the office wasn’t bad. The worst part about that was all of the fucking coffee cups everywhere and the fact the bitch didn’t have a filing system. The office was so overloaded with old coupons and random paper shit that had no purpose.

“Why the fuck is there an invoice for a giant rubber duck? Who ordered that? Where the fuck is it?” I asked, slamming the paper down. I had taken up residency on the ground while Gwyneth sat cross-legged on the desk, going through the same shit.

“I...I don’t remember. Why the fuck don’t I remember that?” She yelled, putting away the last of the papers before we had to go into the bar. The place was always disgusting but without at least a weekly run down, this bitch was DISGUSTING. With all of the crazy shit that had happened the past few days, no one had time to clean up and if the crow eaters did it, it was a half-assed job at best. Gwyneth worked on organizing the bottles, throwing out all the beer cans and bottles while I straightened up the pool table and sitting area. I didn’t realize it had taken all day until Clay and Tig emerged from the back in plain clothes. It struck me as odd and by the look of Gwyneth’s face, she thought it was weird too. I raised an eyebrow at Tig and he nodded his head towards the door. I tossed aside the wet rag I had and followed him out just as Chibs had walked back in, heading towards the bar no doubt. 

“Plainclothes?” I asked, catching up just as Jax had given Tig a bag. They were still in their pissing contest and I wanted no part in it. Fuck that shit.

“Going to see an Irishman for a drink. No big deal.” He said, slinging the bag over his shoulder. I sighed, looking to Gemma for a moment as she watched Clay leave. 

“Alright. Be safe. I’ll be here when you get back.” I sighed, locking lips with him momentarily. 

“Bye, baby.” He said, turning over the engine.

“Tig!” Called Gemma from the caddy.

“Yeah, Darlin’?”

“Watch him.” She said, concerned for her husband. I understood. Shit was rough out there and I think I heard Clay had a bad case of arthritis. 

“Absolutely.” He said, riding off to catch up with Clay. I had never been scared when I saw the boys ride off on a run but this time I had a sick feeling in my stomach. One I couldn’t shake. 

“You staying here tonight, baby?” Gemma called. I leaned down to the window, my upper half leaning in.

“Yeah. The place is fucking disgusting. G baby and I are inside all night until our shoes don’t stick to the god damn floor.” I laughed out, half-joking but mostly serious.

“You two shouldn’t be doing that.”

“I know. But if I want a job done right I got to do it my fucking self. Go see your grandbaby.” I said, hitting the side of the car lightly with my hand, sending her off. I crossed my arms, covering myself as the wind blew slightly. I needed to get back inside pronto. 

“Never have I ev-” “Are you sad fuckers playing never have I ever by yourself?” I asked as the door to the clubhouse closed behind me. The area I had just cleaned was no littered with shot glasses and a couple of bottles of liquor.

“Ay, don’t shit on us lass. Join the game!” Chibs called from the couch. I smiled, rubbing his back slightly as I passed.

“Come on, we only have a few more things to wipe down. I was thinking about straightening up Tig’s room a bit afterward.” Gwyneth scrunched her nose.

“That’s a bold fucking move.” She said, taking another shot. I rolled my eyes at the two grown children in front of me and took the bottles and glasses they had in front of them.

“The faster we get this done, the faster we can actually enjoy ourselves,” I said as Chibs snuck away despite Gwyneth’s protests. 

“What?” I heard him say from the hallway. My heart dropped at the tone of his voice and then again at the sound of him rushing out.

“Lock the doors, love.” He said, stopping momentarily to place a hard, long kiss on Gwyneth’s forehead. She nodded, not asking any questions as he ran out. All I could hope for was that Tig was okay. Please, God, let him be okay.

“Fuck.” I sighed as she left to lock all the doors. I pulled the shotgun they kept under the bar and loaded it. 

“I don't know what’s coming..” She trailed off, coming back behind the bar with me and pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

“But shit isn’t going to be good.” Gwyneth and I disagreed on some things but today, she was right. Seeing Chibs leave like that gave me a grave feeling that we were in for a long night if not a long week.


	10. Chapter 10

We sat in the bar for another hour, just waiting for someone to call us and tell us what the deal was. Hearing motorcycles in the lot made me hopeful. Gwyneth and I looked at one another for a moment then ran off, pushing one another to get to the door. Gwyneth cracked the door open, seeing several reapers on the back of the men outside and swung the door open so we could run across the lot to the garage. Gemma rolled in just as we hit the door to the now-closed garage. 

“Where’s Chibs?

“Where’s Tig?” 

Gwyneth and I said at the same time, our expressions the same. Tig hopped out of the passenger side of the ambulance and came around to the side I stood. I Immediately latched onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist and holding on tight.

“Hey, hey baby, I’m fine. I’m okay.” He cooed, petting the back of my head while he held me up on his waist. 

“Chibs?” Gwyneth asked in a mousey voice, worried about what the answer to her question would be. Clay pointed inside the ambulance and I saw the light leave her eyes. Tig dropped me to my feet, but I kept my hands around his neck, holding him so close he couldn’t leave me again. Gwyneth was slow, walking around the back end of the ambulance to look inside. 

“Hey beautiful,” Chibs said from inside and Gwyneth began to chuckle. I looked to Tig then back to the little crazy person down in the back.

“Is your finger in that guy’s ass?”

“Aye.” This caused Gwyneth to laugh more. I rolled my eyes, pulling at Tig for one long kiss now that I knew he was safe.

“Alright, what do we do?” Gemma asked Clay, ready to soldier on.

“We’re gonna have a full house tomorrow. Prep that? Food, booze.” Gemma nodded and looked back at me and then to Gwyneth who was enamored with this scene in the back of the ambulance.

“Girls?”

“We’re on it. Consider the list already made.” I said, dragging the brunette back with me to the clubhouse to get the list together for the next day. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep on the couch while making the list and waiting for everyone to get back inside because the only thing I remember is groggily waking up to Tig picking me up off the leather and laying me down in bed. I padded out to the bar after taking a quick shower, hopefully, everyone would already be out there. Gwyneth was in the back making another pot of coffee and Gemma sat at the table, twiddling her thumbs. 

“Where are my shoes?” I asked, looking around the floor for them.

“By the door. Wait, why?” Tig called, pushing himself from the chair and looking for my bag. I slipped on the tennis shoes and snagged my keys from the bar, turning to head out but being blocked by Tig’s body.

“You aren’t going anywhere.” 

“What, no. Tig, I need to go get groceries and check-in at home.” I said, trying to get passed the biker. He shook his head and pointed back by Gemma.

“If the queen isn’t leaving, neither does mine. You gotta sit until we figure this thing out.” I scoffed, looking to Gwyneth for some help but she just shrugged, shoving part of a bagel in her mouth. 

“I’m no one’s Old Lady. Let me go.” Tig stared at me blankly then looked to Clay for some sort of rebuttal. I shoved him out of the way, pushing passed only to be thrown over his shoulder easily to be put down in the chair next to Gemma.

“Crow or no crow, you’re special to this club. If something happened to you, I’d never forgive myself.” 

“Double for you, love. Come on, help me with the Irishman.” Chibs said, pulling Gwyneth under his arm and kissing her temple three times as he led her back into the meeting room. 

“This is fucking bullshit,” I said, looking to Tig with fire in my eyes. 

“What are you gonna do? Beat my ass? Sit down.” he said, turning back to Clay. I pulled one of my shoes off, chucking it his direction, hitting his back.

“Fuck with me again.” He threatened, tossing my shoe back at me and making me roll my eyes, glancing to the monitor for the back door.

“Unser is at the back door,” I said, sticking my tongue in cheek, trying to ignore the man in front of me, giving me nasty eyes. I felt like a goddamn child sitting here and listening to everyone else talk. Unser took Clay aside to speak with him and Gemma gave me a sad look. We were two birds locked in a fucking cage and I hated it. 

“Due process, come down to the station with me.”

“I got nothing to hide.” Clay replied, following Unser out the back.

“Woah, you do not go alone,” Tig said, stopping Clay at the shoulder.

“You keep it together here. I’ll be fine. Watch these two, they’re trouble.”

“I’ll meet you down there.” Chimed in Gemma.

“No.” Clay shut her down quickly. Yeah, if I wasn’t going anywhere, Gemma sure as shit was staying put.

“You stay put.” He commanded, giving Gemma a kiss on the mouth and heading out. We all tore our attention away from Clay and Unser when the Irishman began screaming, I turned, opening up the door and saw Juice and Gwyneth with their fingers in this guy’s ass. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” I asked, Tig coming behind me.

“I got one slug out,” Chibs said proudly, tossing the bullet aside.

“I am way out of my fucking wheelhouse.”

“You’re out of your wheelhouse?! My finger is literally in a man’s asshole!” Gwyneth chimed in, obviously distraught. I opened my mouth to speak, coming up with nothing to say. Gemma stormed out, grabbing her things off the hook.

“God damn it. Gemma! Gemma, where you going?!” Tig yelled, following after the queen of bikers.

“To find Jax and Tara.” Tig glanced at me, my face sour and only God knows the wrath that will reign upon that man if he lets her leave and not me.

“No, no, no, You heard what Clay said, family stays put.”

“You got two choices, Tigger, tackle me, or tag along.” He wasn’t moving, no matter how hard she pushed.

“No, look, I got nothing but adoration for you. Why you gotta give me such a hard time for?” 

“It’s my nature. I’m a giver.” She said, shoving Tig out of the way and out the door. Tig hit his fist against the wall, his eyes catching mine. 

“God damn it. Come on.” He groaned, beckoning me towards him to catch up with Gemma.

“This is why I beat hookers.” He muttered loud enough for me to hear him. 

“You’re lucky I don’t cut your dick off for that stunt.”

“You shitting me right now? The amount of abuse I take from you is ridiculous.” He yelled back at me, handing me the helmet for his bike. I strapped it on and wrapped my arms around Tig reluctantly. Some relationships were hot and cold. Tig and I were just hot and sometimes our tempers got the best of one another. When we pulled up to Tara’s place first to find Jax, he was standing in the driveway. 

“You’ve been here the whole time?” Gemma asked as Tig turned off the engine. 

“We’ve been waiting on those medical supplies, man,” Tig called, helping me off the bike. 

“That’s it? You know? Someone tries to kill Clay, and you decide it’s a good time to get laid?” Gemma asked and I leaned on the hood of the car.

“Gem, he wouldn’t have been here if there wasn’t a good reason right?” I asked, trying to vouch for Jax. He looked at me with a guilty face and I wanted to die.

“Jesus Christ, Jax. You serious?” I groaned, pushing myself from the car to walk down the driveway, only being stopped by Tig, pulling me back. 

“If you want to resurrect old trauma with this bitch, you do it on your own goddamn time.” Gemma hissed, obviously pissed. Jax said nothing and grabbed the bag, getting onto his bike.

“She’s not there, and don’t go looking for her either,” Jax called after Gemma who was heading for the door.

“Mom! Leave her alone.” Gemma stopped at the door, irritated with her son and this entire situation. I couldn’t blame her. Tig pushed me towards the bike, a little to hard for my liking and I sucked my teeth.

“Fucking shove me again, old man.” We were both on edge from this morning and I could tell I was going to be shitty for the rest of the day with him.

“Get. On. The bike.” He said through clenched teeth, stopping Jax on his bike.

“Don’t forget your first priority.” He reminded, getting off the bike and heading to his own, where I sat, arms crossed like a child. 

“Would you knock that shit off,” Tig asked, turning over the engine.

“Fuck you.” I spat, waiting for him to take me to the grocery. 

“Emmy, give me the list. I’ll pick everything up.” Gemma said, reaching out for my list which I handed her. Gemma could take care of herself and who was I to tell her no.

“Why you gotta be so nasty to me?” Tig asked, backing up out of the driveway. I didn’t answer him, I just wanted to go back to the clubhouse and lock myself away. Once I got in there I slammed the door behind me, knowing Tig was following.

“You okay?” Asked Opie and I placed my hand up, silencing him.

“Don't you walk away from me!” 

“Or else what? What? You gonna ground me? You gonna spank me? Fuck out of here old man.” I yelled back at Tig, heading for my car keys to get the fuck out of here.

“I’m gonna do a lot more than spank you.” Tig threatened, yanking me by my waist and throwing me up over his shoulder. 

“Goddamn it Trager! Put me down! I swear to God I will beat your ass!” 

“No way, baby. You need to cool down.” He said, swatting at my ass, hard, before throwing me in his room and closing the door. 

“What the fuck, Trager?!” I yelled, banging on the door he held closed. 

“You gonna act right?!” He yelled back. I’m going to beat the ever-living fuck out of him.

“Yes,” I said reluctantly.

“What was that?! I couldn’t quite hear you, everyone just got here.” He said, being a dramatic asshole.

“Yes, daddy,” I said after a beat. He opened up the door and I stepped forward, still angry but less fuming mad.

“That’s what I like to hear.” He said, having the audacity to lean down for a kiss. I slapped him across the face and pointed at him.

“Don’t ever do that shit again. Got it?” He nodded, pressing his lips together and staring at the ceiling, trying not to explode. I nodded, grabbing his chin with one hand and pulling him down to my level for a quick kiss.

“Good. I need to go get dinner started.”

* * *

Shit cooled down after all the sons met. Tig didn’t go into details but he didn’t need to. I didn’t want to know. Not a bit. Well...I guess that isn’t true. Part of me wanted to know but I didn’t let it bother me too much. I just shut that bitch up.

“Hey, I’m heading into work. I’ll see you later.” I said, coming up behind Tig who was sitting on a stool, cleaning off one of the tools in his hands as he worked on a Honda. I had been spending more and more time at the clubhouse. A shit ton more than I had when Jax and I were together. I placed several kisses and nips on his neck before ruffling his hair and turning to my car. He pulled me back to him by my belt loops, propping me up on his knee. I started to laugh, placing a hand on his face as he dipped me back a bit. He smiled into the kiss he planted on me, making the butterflies in my stomach do summersaults. 

“Alright, get out of here.” He pushed me to my feet, swatting at my ass as I went. I hadn’t thought about the crow in a long time. When I did, it was when Jax and I were together. Now that we weren’t together and Alex and I were, I couldn’t help but think...maybe this was the end all be all? It was silly. I knew he had a couple of daughters around my age. Actually, both of them were older than me...fucking yikes. Once I pulled into Cara Cara, the place was littered with federal vehicles. I should have just stayed in the car and went back to TM but my mom was in there. 

“Mom?” I called, looking for her in the slew of feds. A man in a suit tried to stop me and I pushed passed.

“Get out of my way, that’s my mom!”

“Oh yeah, let her through boys. This is about her pretty little ass too.” I scrunched my nose at the woman in the power suit and looked her up and down before running to my mom.

“You okay? What the fuck is going on?” I asked, watching the feds tear apart everything that we had built here. 

“What’s my shit got to do with ATF?” ATF?! The same fucking ATF looking into SAMCRO?

“Wow, viagra, poppers, blow! Tools of the trade?” She asked, putting her thumbs in her belt. I knew mom had the shit in the back but the blow was new to me. 

“This is bullshit” She exclaimed as two men came around us, trying to get our hands behind our backs.

“What the fuck?! Don’t touch me!” I yelled. If Tig was here he’d do a lot more than kill these guys.

“No actually it’s possession. Maybe even intent to distribute. Shut it down.” The cuffs clicked around our wrists and I was escorted to a different car from my mother. Great. This is just fucking swell. 

Once we walked into the station, I locked eyes with Hale.

“Woah, she’s got nothing to do with this! Emily are you okay?” I clenched my jaw as Mrs. ATF pushed me forward, right behind my mom.

“I’m fine David. Unser. Call Tig.” was all I said as I was pushed into a holding cell before inevitably ending up in an interrogation room. I sat there for what seemed like hours but I had no concept of time. Who the fuck wears a watch anymore?

“Coffee? Still two creams no sugar?” I nodded, taking the cup from David. He pulled out the key for the handcuffs that clanked on the table. I wrung my wrists around, trying to get feeling back in my hands.

“Thanks,” I mumbled, sipping the coffee.

“Need anything else?”

“What the fuck am I doing here David?” I said, a bit crassly. 

“Possession.” I snorted.

“You could at least have the decency to call it rain when you piss on me. Come on.” He sighed, pulling out the chair and sitting down.

“How close are you with the sons?” Of course, this is what the fuck this was about. I did my best to keep it together.

“My best friend works at TM, my ex-boyfriend works at TM, my mom’s best friend is married to the president of SAMCRO. That’s it.” I said, avoiding his eyes.

“And the boyfriend?” I rolled my eyes, ignoring him. 

“Ex-boyfriend. I already said that.” David sighed, pulling out a large envelope. He pulled several pictures from it, laying them out on the table. One was of Tig and me about to kiss at my car, another was me holding onto him while he rode on his bike, and the third was me on his lap outside the clubhouse.

“What I do at TM is none of your business. What do you want?” Agent Stahl came in at that moment, more papers in her hands. 

“This is interesting. Very interesting. You wanna know why Emily?” I pressed my lips together, crossing my arms. I needed Tig to show up and show up quickly.

“Because out of all of these little women, you are the only one without a rap sheet. Why is that?” 

“There are no good girls. Just bad girls found out. I’m very good at not being found out.” I spat, crossing my legs and avoiding her.

“Let’s get to the chase, are you aware of any illegal activity that the sons of anarchy have partaken in.” I shook my head.

“Nope. Even if I did, you’d have to kill me before I tell you.” 

“Wow. Strong words from someone who isn’t anyone’s Old Lady. If you think of something or see something, give me a call.” She said, handing her card over which I promptly ripped up. I looked to David as I stood.

“You gonna charge me with something? Or Am I free to go?” David sighed, avoiding eye contact with me.

“We have no proof on possession-”

“So I’ll be taking my mother with me then?” I said loudly, bumping the shit out of Agent Stahl with my hip to get to the door. I watched them pull in Cherry as I looked around for where my mother was. Cherry gave me a sorrowful look and we had a silent conversation, nodding at one another. If she said anything, I was going to be the first person to knock the shit out of her. 

“Not so fast, princess. Your name is on the business and the invoices. That’s all the proof we need for holding.” Agent Stahl cooed, putting my hands behind my back again.

“When I get out, you better be back in that cave you crawled out of.”

“Ooh, feisty. I see why Alex Trager takes a liking to you.” She said, escorting me to the holding area. I caught a glimpse of a familiar flannel and brown hair and spun around, twisting my arm a bit.

“Why the fuck are you here?!” 

“They fucking tagged everyone with a dick purse in that place. Why the fuck are you here?!” Gwyneth called across the station.

“Possession. Of all God damn things.” Gwyneth laughed, shaking her head as the tried to push her into the interrogation room.

“Remember that joyride I took back in high school?” I turned around to Agent Stahl.

“You really don’t have shit on anyone, do you? You’re digging as far back as drag racing? FUCK, you guys are digging deep to find anything that will put SAMCRO on the map.” I laughed out as Agent Stahl hushed me and threw me back in the holding area. Where the fuck was Tig?! He was going to get a Goddamn earful from me later. 

“Hey, hot stuff.” I looked up, seeing Jax Teller.

“Jax, what the fuck? Where’s Tig?” 

“Caused the distraction so we could get in here and see your ass, you brat. What are they charging you with?” He asked, teasing me.

“Possession. I don't know though. They’re letting us see dad tomorrow.” Jax turned to mom in the other cell and looked between us.

“You gotta tell him he can’t give them anything. Not a thing, you got that.” Mom and I nodded at Jax, thanking him as he disappeared down the hall to where they kept Cherry and Gwyneth. I didn’t hear their conversation but I did hear Jax yell.

“Drag racing?! You fucking nut.” He said, telling her the charges wouldn’t stick. I was nervous but I was only nervous because I was seeing my father for the first time in forever. I hadn’t seen him since I was eight. I didn’t even know how to feel.


	11. Chapter 11

They carted us in there like we were criminals. Mama told me to act normal and that everything would be fine and I believed her. She was right. I figured there would be a lot of mom and dad catching up after we said our hellos but I expected a little more than 20 minutes.

We stepped in and I hid behind my mother like a scared child. I had only seen pictures of my father for the past 16 years. His face was like a distant memory to me. Once we walked in and the doors closed, mom ran to him, wrapping him in the biggest hug she could, peppering his face with kisses. I gave them their time, their little moment to share. Dad was shit at good behavior after all. When they pulled away they both looked at me and I wanted to hide. I always liked being the center of attention but not like this.

“Emmy?” He asked, looking at me like he couldn’t believe it was me. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I walked towards his arms.

“Hi, pop.” I smiled, wrapping him up in a big hug, squeezing him so hard that I hoped he would pop.

“You look...you’re so grown up.” 

“And running the business,” Mama added and I smiled, tucking my hair behind my ear. He looked so proud of me. I had no idea how much I missed my father until that very moment. I went back to the door, trying to give my parents their time. Mom said she wanted me to have deniability if anything got out of hand. She was always protecting me. I hit the door and it opened, two guards guided me back inside to watch my parents from the other room. I knew what was going on. I didn’t know what was being said though. 

“This is touching, hmm?” Stahl said, watching my parents make up. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms and staring daggers at David. My mother came out soon after and David sent us with an officer to escort us out. The tough part was over...for now. We were in the clear.

They dropped us off at Cara Cara and the first place I went was TM. I saw Gwyneth’s car and I assumed they had already got her out. Drag racing would never stick. Once I walked in, Gwyneth was the first to notice me.

“Look what the fucking cat dragged in! You junkie bitch.” She teased and I flipped her off.

“Possession and consumption are not the same thing. I’m back bitches.” I smiled as Bobby picked me up in a hug followed by Gemma, Clay, and Chibs. Tig tossed his pool stick aside and held out his arms, ready for me to jump into them. I tossed my bag aside and did just that, wrapping my legs around his waist and holding his face in my hands as I gave him a big kiss. Once apart and on the ground, I smacked his face.

“What the fuck?!”

“Yeah! What the fuck indeed. I sat in a god damn holding cell all night waiting for your ass. No phone call? No visit? No nothing.” 

“I was helping get Jax in there to get you the information you crazy bi-”

“What happened?” Clay interrupted, tired of our bickering. 

“Well, mom and I are in the clear. Dad? Not so much. He...he uh shattered Stahl’s face on the table.” I said, earning a cheer from everyone around me.

“I love that man,” Tig exclaimed as Chibs laughed, sputtering his beer. Everything was finally back to normal again...well...as normal as it got around here I suppose. Chibs started guiding Gwyneth on how to play pool, his hand resting on her ass comfortably. What a fucking charmer. Tig wrapped his hands around my waist, hoisting me to the pool table then blocking me in with his hands on both sides. I sighed, looking at his tired face as I held it in my hands. He smiled for a moment, kissing the inside of my palm three times.

“I really did take initiative for you, babe.”

“Mhm,” I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. 

“Swear. Cross my heart. I ran point on the operation.” He winked, placing my hand over his heart and holding it there.

“Shit! Cops! Cops!” Yelled Juice and just as he did, ATF burst through the door. Tig pulled me to the ground on top of him for cushion. 

“God Damn it! This shit again?!” I yelled. Rolling off and putting my hands behind my head. Stahl came over and kicked me in the stomach, making me silent.

“Don’t touch her you bitch!” Gwyneth yelled, getting her own kick to the stomach. Chibs and Tig both yelled out at the same time, struggling against the men who had their knees in their backs. The took Bobby away, leaving the rest of us covered in broken glass and bruises.

“Agh, Jesus Christ.” I groaned, pushing myself up from the ground with help from Tig. I looked around at the damage that was done. Chibs held Gwyneth’s face in his hands, checking her over. She held onto his wrists just trying to confirm that she was, in fact, okay. Tig did the same with me, checking for bruises and blood.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” I said, smacking his hands away. 

“I’m gonna gut that ATF bitch.” Tig said, heading for the door but being stopped by Clay.

“We need to think about this first. Jesus, and get this shit cleaned up.” He was right. The damn place was a fucking mess. Oh my God, the studio.

“Shit, goddamn!” I yelled, hopping up and grabbing my things, stepping over the glass.

“What? What? Where’s the fire?” Asked Gwyneth who was no swinging a broom around like a baton.

“The studio is still fucked from ATF. I need to get all the paperwork together so we can start up again, Not to mention clean the fucking studio up after their raid. I ignored everyone behind me, knowing that the guys had their own shit to take care of and I hopped into the jeep to clean up the studio. Once I got there, mom was already picking up glass and sweeping up everything ATF went through. 

“This place is a fucking wreck.” She sighed, tightening up her ponytail. 

“You can start in the office, They tore the goddamn place apart.” I sighed, looking at all the damaged and tossed my purse aside to grab a bucket of cleaning supplies. The papers were all over the place and it was going to take all fucking day to file them away back where they belong.

  
“Mom, what the fuck is this charge for six drums of lube? Why the fuck do we need six dru- God Damn it” I stopped yelling, looking around for the source of the buzzing.

“Hello?”

“You want to pick up something for Abel’s homecoming thing?” 

“As in a gift from you and me?”

“Yes”

“From Emily...and Tiggy?” I confirmed, shocked he asked.

“What part of this are you not understanding?”

“Har-har. Yeah, I’ll pick up something on the way back. I have a shit ton of filing to get done between then and now but I can probably dip early. Find a bear or doll or something.”

“No, not a doll. Anything except a doll.” 

“Fine, you freak. Not a doll. I’ll see you tonight. Pick me up?” 

“Always, baby.” I smiled, hanging up the phone and searching for my purse within the mess.

“Mama! I’m heading out to get a welcome home present for Jax and Abel. You need anything?”

“A new fucking manicure. My nails are shot to shit now.” I laughed, putting on my sunglasses and heading down to the store then home to change real quick before the party. Nothing fancy. I decided on jeans and a grey v neck along with a teddy bear on a motorcycle and some diapers. Lord knows he’s gonna need ‘em. I was already outside when Tig pulled up, he didn’t even need to turn off the engine.

“You look great, baby.” I scoffed, clipping on the helmet and wrapping myself around him.

“You always say that.”

“You always look it.” He countered, heading down and out of the neighborhood to Jax’s newly redecorated place. It looked great and seeing Donna there with Opie was a big surprise. Everyone was having a great time just mingling and enjoying one another. Gwyneth sat on Chibs’ knee, talking to Bobby and one of his many ex-wives, which was confusing as shit to me but to each their own I suppose. I went around to talk to Donna, having myself being pulled down to Tig’s lap in the process. I looked to my mom across the room who was with Gemma and she gave me a small smile. That made me feel good. I even saw her say something to Gemma that made her smile. I just wanted my mom to be happy for me. That’s it. The evening came and went and people filed out with younger kids, leaving the rest of us to continue on.

“Need any help with the cleanup?” Gemma smiled, handing me a trash bag as we went around the room picking up bottles and trash. Donna had gone out for some dish detergent, which was super nice of her. It was nice that she wanted to be involved in the club again.

“Emmy, could you go check the living room? I think we left a few bottles out there.” I followed Gemma’s orders and picked up what was left behind by the stragglers. 

“Hey babes, we’re headed back home. See you tomorrow?” I wrapped Gwyneth in a hug, holding her tightly to me for a moment. 

“Yeah of course. Drive safe.” I told Chibs, making him fake salute before giving me a large hug.

“I’m the best around. Goodnight, lass.” He said before pulling Gwyneth under his arm and leading her out, complete with a long kiss on her temple. I looked around for my ride, finding Tig nowhere to be found. I shrugged it off, assuming he was outside smoking. Clay came in from outside, running somewhere for a phone call only to run out moments later. None of us knew what was going on and It was scaring the shit out of me. I had no idea where Tig went and I was worried that something had happened to Chibs and Gwyneth. That is, until Tig came back, disheveled and his eyes welling up. 

“Baby, what is it?” 

“Donna..she’s dead.” I placed a hand over my mouth, bringing my arms around his neck to pull him in, holding him tightly. I pulled back, thumbing the tears away as they fell and kissing the wet cheeks.

“Hey, hey. Let’s head home? Okay?” He nodded, clearing his throat, and began heading outside. Once we got to the clubhouse I could see how distraught this was making everyone but especially Tigger. We went straight to his room and he sat on the end of his bed, emotionless, minus the silent tears. I pulled off my jeans and my shirt, throwing on one of his own before taking care of him. I knelt behind him on the bed, pulling off his cut and tossing it to the chair before wrapping my arms around his chest and kissing his neck lightly. 

“Come on, baby. Let me take care of you.” I said, just above a whisper as I helped him into some sweats and out of his button-down and jeans. I tugged his hand, pulling him into bed so he could rest his head on my chest and hold onto my torso. I sat there with him for a while, just brushing my hands through his hair as he sobbed silently. 

“Baby, what did you do?” I asked, knowing there had to be a reason for this much grief. All he did was look up at me with those reddened blue eyes and I knew. They had set Opie up as a rat, that much I knew. But Donna wasn’t supposed to be driving the truck...Opie was. I shushed him, holding him closer as he cried. Tig Trager was a sick man but he was a remorseful man as well. He wouldn’t be the same after this, not for a long time and honestly? Neither would I. 


	12. Chapter 12

I didn’t sleep at all last night. I couldn’t knowing that I held a killer in my arms. I knew club business wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows, I fucking knew that. But this was different. This was Donna Winston, Opie’s wife, and a woman who should have been protected. She would never do anything that warranted this, I knew that. This was all Agent Stahl’s doing. That uppity bitch was going to get what was coming to her. Someone had to make sure of that. As of right now, per usual, I was on damage control, helping who I could and who needed it most. I looked down at the sleeping man on top of me and sighed with a frown.

I was glad that he could finally fall asleep. He didn’t sleep well, that much I knew by his squeezing of my midsection and the leg twitching. He never did that before. I pulled his arm from my midsection and laced our fingers, kissing the tops of his fingers. I heard the big bad biker whine and he rubbed his face into my chest, waking up. His eyes were still bloodshot and he looked like shit. 

“Hey, Tiggy.” I cooed, kissing the top of his head. He didn’t say anything. What could he say? He rolled off of me onto his back and stared at the ceiling. I propped myself up with my elbow, just staring at him and looking for the right thing to say. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up”

“You should go.” We said at the same time. My throat began to swell and I found it hard to swallow.

“Excuse me?” I whispered. He wouldn’t look at me, he just got up from the bed and walked to his dresser, looking for his rings and something to wear for the day.

“You should leave. Go home.” 

“Are you kidding me right now? This isn’t funny, Tig.” He slammed his fists down on the dresser and I jumped.

“And I’m not laughing! Get. Out.” He said, running his hands over his face. I propelled myself from the bed and stalked up to him, my 5’3 frame as intimidating as it possibly could be, which wasn’t much. 

“Emily, I swear to Chris-”

“If you want me to go you have to carry me out yourself,” I said with a shove, making him stumble into the dresser. He lost his footing, resting his palms on the edge of it to hold him up.

“I’m not fucking going anywhere. Do you understand?” I said with another push at his chest. He wouldn’t look at me. He couldn’t look at me. I placed my hands on either side of his face, forcing his eyes to meet my own.

“You shouldn’t be here. You need to get out. You’re good, baby. You’re so good and I’m-”  
“The man I’ve chosen to stick with. I’m not scared of you, Alex. I’m not scared of any of this shit.” 

“Yeah well, maybe I’m fucking scared! Alright?!” He yelled, pushing himself from the dresser and pacing. 

“Why? Of people finding out? I’m not telling anyone shit, I ain’t no rat. No on-”

“It’s not that. It’s never that.”

“Then what the fuck is it?! I am so fucking sick of fighting with you like this!” I said, pushing his arm so he’d turn around to look at me.

“I’m scared of losing you, alright?! The thought fucking terrifies me!” My aggression towards him came to a halting stop. 

“Woah. Wait, what?” I said with a quick shake of my head, trying to wrap my mind around what he just said. 

“I...I can’t lose you. I can’t pull you into this life and protect you. This isn’t the life for you, baby. It’s not. You know that. Tell me you don’t know that.” He rambled.

“It’s the one I want,” I said, wrapping my arms around his back, holding onto his shoulder blades.

“Baby-” I ran my nails down his back, resting my hands just above his waist.

“I want all of it. I want in. I want the shit, I want the secrets, I want all the fucked up shit you’re into. I want it all.” He searched my eyes as is looking for the lie in them. There wasn’t one. I meant every fucking word despite how absolutely batshit crazy the last several hours had been. 

“Bab-”

“I don’t need an answer now. I’m not an idiot. I know I couldn’t be the first to try and tame Tig Trager. That’s not what I’m trying to do. I don’t want to tame you Tig. You’ve seen how crazy my ass can get.” He nodded with a small chuckle.

“Yeah, you’re fucking crazy.” He smiled. I’m glad he didn’t forget how to.  
“I’m just..along for the ride. So let me, hmm?” I asked, snaking my arms around his neck. I didn’t dare ask for anything. Especially when I wasn’t fucking him. He had to have been getting that from somewhere else and I didn’t want to know where. I had to bite the bullet soon and lockdown Tig Trager for good...well...at least for the moment. I nodded towards the bathroom and pulled on the drawstring of his sweats.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up,” I said, peeling off the t-shirt I stole last night. I watched as Tig’s eyes grew wide at my naked form. Baby steps. I’d drive him absolutely wild by the end of the month. I eyed the growth beginning in his sweats and couldn’t help but bite my lip. Maybe by the end of the week. 

It was nice, just showering together, cleaning him up from the night before. Tig spent a lot of time just staring at himself in the mirror. He was probably just getting ready for the rest of his life living a lie about what happened to Donna. I sighed, combing through the damp hair a few more times before coming up behind him, kissing his damp back a few times.

“You’ve had your time in here, baby. You can do this. Go out there and be there for your brothers.” Tig smiled slightly, bringing one of my hands up to his mouth, placing a lingering kiss there. 

“Thank you, baby. For everything.” I nodded, heading back to the dressers to get changed. Donna’s funeral was set for the next day. There was no viewing due to...her skull’s state. Shit looked like something out of the JFK assassination. I had no idea how I would end up back at work today but I had to. I knocked on Chibs’ door on my way out, hoping at Gwyneth would answer. I heard a small shuffling on the other side and Gwyneth popped her head out, squinting at the incoming light. 

“You stay here last night?”

“Yeah. I’m heading to see Gemma, see if I can help set anything up for Donna’s thing. Need anything?” 

“A fucking soul.”

“Only if they’re on sale.” I laughed. I needed to get some normalcy in this bitch. I should probably stay with mom tonight but after what happened to Tig...what he did...He’s going to need someone there. Mom was knocked on the couch when I got home. I knelt down beside her, touching her hand lightly and her eyes fluttered open.

“Oh! God, Emmy. You okay? I was worried but I knew you were with Tig so-”

“Yeah, mama, I’m okay. Are you okay?” She nodded, brushing the hair out of my face.

“Yeah, sweetheart. I’m fine.”

I just stayed with mom all day. I planned on going back to the clubhouse once Tig was back from his run. He didn’t go into much detail. He just said that it was about the witness to Bobby killing that Hefner guy. I filled the rest in with my imagination. Gwyneth convinced me to get there so I was there when they got back from their run. I was just going to be there afterward but she was a little too convincing with promises of tequila and pool to pass the time. I wasn’t good, I wasn’t great, and she was, frankly, shit. We had our fun though. 

“Hey...What’s the deal?” I asked, leaning on the stick after throwing back my third shot. 

“With what?” She asked eyebrow cocked before she shot the cue ball into the hole.

“Chibs. You. What’s going on there? Are we making ground? I guess that’s what I mean.” I said, walking around the table to find a good shot. She sighed, throwing back his own shot as I contemplated the angles. I really had no idea how to play this game. I just pretended.

“It’s...complicated.” She groaned, heading to the bar for the bottle just as I missed my shot.

“Complicated like he doesn’t know which hole it goes in or complicated he hasn’t defined anything yet?”

“Trust me when I say, he knows what hole it goes in. That much is extremely clear.” I choked on my drink that she handed me, sputtering out the burning liquid.

“You two fuc-”

“No! No, no just...some other things.” I was impressed and my face reflected that. 

“That’s very highschool of you. I dig it.” I laughed, earning a stick to the stomach. 

“Why don’t you tell me all about big dick Tig then?” I was still laughing from her earlier and was trying to catch my breath. 

“Oh yes, big dick Tig is right. Thing has its own postal code. It’s dumb.” She snorted, missing her shot on the table. 

“About the same on the relationship front. If that’s what you want to call it that is.” I sighed, sliding up on a barstool. 

“All I know is that...I might...I might want to be his Old Lady.” 

“Woah! When did this come up?!” I asked, excited for the little brunette. 

“Sometime last night when he was finger banging me into the headboard.” I put my hands up, throwing the stick aside and backing up to the hall.

“That was way more than I needed to know. I’m calling it a night on that one.” 

“What?! You don’t want to hear about our nipple play?!” She called after me. I gagged, chuckling to myself about their relationship. Chibs and Gwyneth were good together whether they knew it or not. She was as deep in the shit as I was in life. We were as close to this club as a bitch could get without having a crow on her. I snagged the t-shirt I wore the night before off the floor where I left it and peeled off my clothing to get ready for bed. They had to come back any minute now. They were gone for a few hours at that point. How long does it take to gank a witness? I could have done it in less time and probably cleaner. Woah. Chill, Emily. That’s some heavy shit. A new accessory was donning the nightstand, one I hadn’t seen before. I crawled over to what I had dubbed ‘Tig’s Side’ and snagged the frame off the desk. I didn’t peg him for the sentimental type but here I was, staring down at a picture of us at fight night. I knew there were a bunch of cameras around during party nights but I feel like I would have remembered a Kodak flash in my face. I was on his lap smiling at one another with a fire in our eyes. This meant something different for us. I don’t know what, but this was deeper than I thought it was and it gave me butterflies. The door creaked open and I turned, photo frame in hand.

“When were you gonna tell me about thi- What the fuck!?” I tossed the frame on the bed and launched myself from the bed to inspect Tig’s face.

“What happened to you tonight? This isn’t from ATF is it?” I asked, looking around for a washcloth to dampen to clean the blood off his face. He shook his head, sitting down on the edge of the bed, exhausted. 

“Who the fuck did this to you?” I asked, brushing his hair from his forehead. 

“Jax and I got into it.” Of course, they fucking did. Those two had been butting heads for the last several weeks. I don’t know if it had to do with Abel or if it had something to do with Tara but Jax was seriously veering off course. I didn’t agree with everything the club did but that wasn’t my place to judge. It was my place to just relax and let them handle their business.

“Dickheads. Both of you.” I scolded, tossing the damp cloth aside and rolling my eyes. 

“You think you guys are gonna be okay?” I called as he undressed. He shook his head, removing his rings.

“I don’t know baby. I really don’t.” He crawled into bed, resting his head against the headboard and just stared at the wall in front of him. 

“I am so fucking sick of taking care of you.” I teased, trying to lighten the mood as I rolled onto his hips, straddling his legs. 

“Didn’t we just have this conversation?” He asked, frustrated with how his night was ending up. 

“Yes, this morning. Don’t you remember?” He wasn’t in the mood to play. He became silent, gazing off into the distance while his mind went somewhere else. 

“I see her face every time I close my eyes, Doll. Every time.” He said, turning his head to the side, trying to look everywhere but at me. He was too afraid to close his eyes again and I understood that. Donna was going to haunt him for a long time and I needed to understand that. I put my index finger under his chin and guided his face to my own, making him look at me. 

“Then don’t close your eyes,” I said softly, pulling off the underwear I had on and dropping them beside the bed. 

“Em, what are you-”

“Don’t close your eyes. Just look at me.” I whispered, pawing at his sweats, pulling them just below his hips.

“Baby, are you..are you sure?” He stuttered out as I kissed his neck, rising up from his waist momentarily to give him room to shimmy his sweats all the way down. 

“Just look at me. Nothing else. Just me.” I said, never losing his eye contact while my hand slipped between my own thighs, trying to spread myself for him. Alex Trager had a monster dick after all. 

“Just you.” He confirmed, pressing his forehead to mine as I sank back down to his fingers. I took a sharp breath and held onto the back of his neck while I rocked my hips, trying to relax. I was nervous as shit. How do these bitches do this on a daily? Remind me to give them a fucking raise. I was slick from the moment I rolled onto his hips. I just needed to relax. I felt myself tighten up when he put two more inside of me but I instantly relaxed when he pulled me forward to kiss him. Sex with Jax was always intense but this was way more intimate than anything I had ever done and it was freaking me out. Hearing him gasp when I removed my hand from his chest and wrapped it around his cock, guiding him to my entrance. It was do or die at this point so I just bit the bullet and sank down fully, hissing as I did so. I watched his eyes roll back into his head and a throaty moan escaped his lips. I sat there for a moment, adjusting to his size while rolling my hips slightly. He inhaled sharply as my hand came back to hold onto the headboard for leverage. His hands never left my hips, guiding me up and down, painfully slow. I allowed my head to fall back for a moment in ecstasy as the painful tightness slipped away and was replaced by a comforting fullness. I felt whole every time he thrust up into me, sending stars throughout my vision. He kept a steady, slow pace as if savoring every second of it and I adored it. I never imagined sex with Tig being like this. I imagined being slammed into a wall, being fucked mercilessly while his hand made permanent residence on my throat. It made me wet just thinking about it but this? This was an entirely different kind of sex. All of a sudden I felt my climax coming, I was so close I began forcing myself onto him, meeting his thrusts, trying to speed him up, even if it was just a little. I wrapped both hands around the back of his neck as a wave crashed over me, rippling throughout my entire body. I almost passed out from the stimulation when he kept going, trying to chase his own orgasm. This was the sex I expected from Tig. The fast, jerky sex that made me cry out his name and collapse on top of him, a sweaty mess of a woman. I felt tears well in my eyes as a second wave crashed over me, the entire experience overwhelming and only being made worse when he moaned out, cumming inside me with three erratic thrusts. I collapsed on top of him, out of breath and out of words. I don’t think I could even formulate a sentence at this point. Tig rolled us over, twitching inside me as he came down from his high. 

“See, baby? Just look at me.” I breathed out as he thumbed away some tears, kissing others away before his head collapsed onto my heaving chest. He held me tight, placing a few kisses to my chest as I began to doze off. 

“I love you.” He mumbled out, making my heart flutter as my eyes fluttered closed.

  
When I woke up in the semi-lit room, I thought I had dreamed the entire thing up. This couldn’t be real. My life couldn’t be real at this point. It wasn’t even all the drugs, the gun-running, or the murder that made it seem that way. That was easy. That made sense. Did I imagine Tig Trager telling me he loved me last night? Was that all a dream? I wasn’t even sure he was capable of love. Capable of fucking? Sure. The guy had two damn kids, who are older than me, might I add. I had seen them a total of twice in my lifetime and they were always looking for cash, which Tig was more than happy to deal out. It wasn’t my place to tell him I thought they were full of shit. I threw off the sheet and tried to swing my legs over the edge only to be pulled back into bed.

“Unless you want me to piss all over you, release.”

“I could be into that.” He mumbled into my neck making me smack his hands that tied me to the bed.

“Alright, alright. Go on.” He released, pinching my ass as I left, making me yelp. Once my feet hit the floor I had to hold onto the side table to stay balanced. Yesterday was all very very real as evident by the soreness between my legs. It had been a while since my last, uh, pony ride, but this man was a goddamn stallion. 

“You good, beautiful?” He chuckled, watching me struggle for a moment. 

“Shut it.” I snapped as he watched me semi-limp to the bathroom. I looked like hell. If you looked up sex hair in the dictionary, my picture would be the only thing under the definition. The only thing. I tamed what I could with water and headed back out to see Tig asleep again, face down on a pillow, his bare ass out for the world to see. I chuckled, seeing the dog bite healing just fine and crawled back into bed. Donna’s funeral wasn’t for a few more hours and I had time to change beforehand. I wanted to lay in my fake domestic bliss for a little while longer. 

“Was...last night..okay?” I finally got out the words. Holy shit. Was last night okay??? What the fuck Delaney? You’re a grown-ass woman. Get it together for Christ’s sake. He flipped over immediately, sitting up quickly.

“Baby, come here.” By his tone, I could tell her heard the worry in my voice. The uncertainty that I pleased him. What did he expect? I knew how many women he went to bed with on a daily basis. I wasn’t stupid. He pulled me between his legs and I rested my back against his chest. 

“I don’t ever want you doubting. You hear me? Last night was more than I could have ever asked for from you. I love you. You take care of me, baby.” He said into my hair and I smiled, turning my neck to look at him.

“So you do love me, hm?” Tig rolled his eyes and rubbed his face with one hand, audibly groaning.

“Was that what this was about? Seriously?” I smirked, playing with our fingers that were laced together.

“Just confirming whether or not you said what you said last night because you felt it or if it was because I was throwing that ass back.” 

“Well...that part helped. Ow!” He emphasized as I smacked his chest. 

“I love you, Alex.” I sighed, resting my head on him fully, enjoying the fingers that ran up and down my arm lightly. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is mostly fluff, plot will continue next chapter.

“We could...invest in a donut shop.” 

“And put drugs in the pastries.” Gwyneth countered. 

“Okay no. Let’s dial it back.” I said, looking at her from out upside down position on the couch. Our legs were thrown over the back of the couch in the clubhouse during our brainstorming. The blood rushing to my head made me think better. The Feds seized everything at Cara Cara and mom and I were at a loss. I had to come up with work somehow and something quick. I couldn’t sit around all day. I didn’t have money to throw around all willy nilly. Especially when mom was trying to skim from me to get the business up and running in a different location. She was busy taking all of her money to help keep the actors on retainer. Everyone who wasn’t paid enough went to fucking Georgie Curuso and everyone who was paid enough was threatened and beaten into submission. What a way to run a goddamn business. 

“Or! We could start a spa.”

“And the salt rock soaks are actually crack rock soaks.” I kicked her leg and frowned.

“Okay you aren’t getting this. No drugs. We aren’t dealing drugs. What’s the obsession?” She shrugged, reaching for her glass of water on the table. How she figured she was drinking it, I had no idea. 

“We need a lot of money right? Drugs tend to make the most revenue. Worst case scenario? We go to prison and someone makes us their collective bitch. Best case? We open up a hundred porn studios and buy a white bengal tiger.” 

“Why a white bengal tiger?”

“I think the real question is, why not!?” She said, attempting to drink the glass and having the water dribble up her nose, making her gasp and turn right side up. 

“Holy shit! I almost drowned.” I laughed, sitting up right myself, holding onto my head for a moment as the spins left me.

“Well, no one told you to attempt to waterboard yourself,” I said, shoving her a bit and heading to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

“I like to live on the edge, what can I say?” I shook my head, padding to the bar, snagging a bottle from the mini-fridge.

“Oh! We could invest in a strip- GODDAMN IT!” A stabbing pain went through my foot and I pulled it up, hopping on the one that wasn’t injured. 

“What? What? What?” Gwyneth asked, screaming when she saw the blood gushing from my foot. I looked down, seeing part of a broken bottle on the ground and used my imagination for the rest of what was in my foot. 

“Don’t just stand there, asshole! Go get a rag!” I yelled, hoping to the couch, leaving a trail behind me. 

“Shit shit shit shit shit!” Gwyneth scrambled around, finding nothing in sight. 

“Whatever you do, don’t go tell-” She ran from me and out the door, leaving me alone and bleeding. Great.

“Tig.” I sighed. I looked down at my foot, seeing a 3 inch piece of glass shoved in it. I wasn’t the queasy type so it didn’t really bother me,what bothered me was the fact that Tig was going to come in here and bitch at me for not wearing shoes. I almost wanted to hop away as soon as Tig, Chibs, Bobby, and Juice ran inside, Gwyneth following close behind. 

“What the fuck did I say! I said to not tell Tig, you dickhead!” I yelled, reaching for Gwyneth and missing, falling into the couch cushions. 

“God damn it, baby, what the fuck did I say about wearing shoes in here.” I rolled my eyes and mimicked him, using my hand as a puppet.

“You’re bleeding out from the goddamn foot and you still got time to sass me?” He asked, serious as he possibly could be.

“I’ll call Tara.” Said Juice, running off to find a phone. Oh the good doctor. Yippy! Not. 

“Is that really necessary? I mean it’s literally just a flesh wound.” I said, inspecting my foot a little closer. 

“Come on, love. We can’t have you bleedin’ all over the place.” Chibs said, reaching to pick me up. I scooted down the couch, pushing myself right into Tig as I tried to get away. 

“Alright, that’s enough of this. C’mere you little psycho.” Tig said, picking me up in a bridal esque carry, being careful of my foot. I wrapped my arms around his neck, ignoring the look he was giving me as he laid me down on the table in chapel. 

“You know what you did.” He scolded, pulling out a clean rag and pulling my foot up. 

“I am so sorry, baby.” 

“For what?” 

“For this.” I let out a yelp as he pulled out the glass swiftly, placing the rag to my foot to stop the bleeding. My eyes welled up with tears and I hit my fist on the wooden table.

“Oh my god!”

“I said sorry.” He said, holding the cloth to my foot, his hands covered in my blood.

“I’ll remember that when I’m sucking you off tonight and I “accidentally” bite your dick.” Someone cleared their throat and I turned to see Tara at the door, looking extremely uncomfortable. 

“See what happens when you say nasty shit to me? People hear.” He said, touching his ear with his index finger to make a point. 

“Tara and I are eskimo sisters. She doesn’t count.” Tig looked to the good doctor and chuckled, leaning down to kiss me. I turned my face away, making his lips land on my cheek.

“I don’t care if you’re pissed at me, baby. I’m holding you to that blow job.” He said, leaving the room and leaving me with the doctor. I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

“Fucking prick ass. Alright doc, let’s get this patched up.” 

* * *

My foot was almost completely healed. Everyone kept calling me Peg Leg but once I swiped Tig’s knife from him, they stopped. I was finally walking normal, anyway. There was another fight night between charters tonight and Gwyneth and I were in charge of groceries. The grocer in town didn’t have everything so we had to drive 15 minutes outside of Charming to find it all. On the way back, we got lost as fuck. I knew I should have driven us to the store.

“It’s around here somewhere.”

“What is? We’ve been driving in circles for hours. I’m afraid the only salvageable thing is going to be the non perishables.” 

“At least there’s beer.” I nodded, looking in the back at all the groceries we piled in the back.

“Yeah, I mean that’s true- Shit!” I yelled as she screeched to a halt, jerking me forward. She peered over her sunglasses and gestured in front of us. 

“Tada.” 

“Okay.. why the fuck am I looking at Oswald housing developments?” I asked, not getting an answer as Gwyneth had jumped out of the car and ran to the sign. 

“Because! It isn’t just Oswald. It’s Oswald and outside investors.” Shit. The club wasn’t going to like that. They already had a block of houses up!

“So what do you propose?” She sauntered over and threw an arm around my shoulder, leading me to the back of the car. She popped the trunk, revealing tanks of kerosene and a giant box of fireworks. 

“You’re shitting me.”

“I know. It’s awesome.” She said, admiring her own work.

“No, you dickhead.” I said, smacking her shoulder.

“You made me crawl into the back of your two-door for groceries so you could savor this reveal moment?” 

“Absolutely sweet ass.” She said, smacking my butt and pulling out the cans of kerosene. 

“Alright. Fuck it.” I sighed, pulling out the box of fireworks and following my fearless leader to the start of the block. We set fire to every single one of the houses whether finished or in progress. Once done, we leveled the goddamn bitch. They had to have been painted with some sort of accelerant paint because those bitches caught quick. I felt like I was in a movie, staring at the flames that danced across the development. We sat on the hood of her car for what seemed like hours just watching it. The sound of sirens caught my attention and we both looked at one another.

“Shit!” We scrambled together to get back in the car and drive back home. We ended up missing the hoard of police by mere minutes, getting back just in time to put everything in the kitchen for the night. 

“I can’t believe you put more effort into that than you have anything in your life.” I laughed, carrying the bags into the kitchen.

“Alright! Where are you two crazy bitches?!” Our eyes widened at one another and we both scrambled once more, Gwyneth trying the door and me trying the window only to be pulled down by Tig.

“Ah, goddamn it.” I said as he carried me over his shoulder into the sitting area. Chibs threw Gwyneth from his shoulder to the couch, her face in a permanent pout and her arms crossed. 

“Which one of you want to explain why the entire fleet of Charming police are investigating the Oswald developments?” Tig asked, eyeing us both with his hands on his hips. 

“What developments?”

“Who’s Oswald?” We said at the same time, making me smack Gwyneth’s upper arm.

“What?!” She asked, making me roll my eyes.

“Who’s Oswald? Jesus Christ.” I mocked. 

“Spill it!” Yelled Chibs, not amused at our antics.

“I’m pleading the fifth. I had absolutely nothing to do with this.” I said, pointing a finger at Gwyneth whose jaw dropped. 

“You were singing a different tune when we were shooting bottle rockets and roman candles into the top windows of those cape cods! Shit!” She yelled, covering her mouth immediately, realizing she was caught. 

“You two, set the housing development on fire?” Chibs groaned.

“What do you mean you set the housing development on fire?” Asked Tig and I looked to Gwyneth who looked right back at me.

“I thought we were pretty clear on that, didn’t you?” She nodded

“Yeah I said what I mean and I mean what I said. Let me tell you, those bitches light fast.” She laughed out, holding her hand up for a high five, which I gave her.

“I don't know what they’re making houses out of these days but they are combustible as shit.” I laughed out, being silenced by Tig and Chibs’ yelling.

“You committed arson? Are you two retarded?” 

“I can’t speak for sparky over here but I, for one, am very glad to have started my rap sheet.” Tig sighed, rubbing his eyes with one hand while laughing.

“You’re a little psychopath.” 

“You both are.” Chibs confirmed. Gwyneth and I shrugged with a nod.

“How else do we keep ourselves entertained?” I asked. They both knew damn well that we, especially myself, had nothing to do the past couple months with the Feds seizing the studio. Of course, I was going to get in trouble! There wasn’t anything to do in this goddamn town. Gemma offered me a gig in the office part-time and Juice suggested learning the trade in the garage but I couldn’t work next to my best friend or my boyfriend for that long. They’d drive me bananas.

“I got a few ideas.” Tig suggested and I raised my eyebrows at him before racing to the back.

“Chibs! I’m taking my fifteen-minute break now.” He called and I heard Chibs laugh from the bar.

“He only needs three of those fifteen!” I called back, earning a hard smack on the ass just as I reached his door.


	14. Chapter 14

_ Don’t say it. Don’t say it. Don’t say it. Don’t fucking say it. _

“I want your crow.” Shit balls. Tig stopped mid-thrust inside me and pulled away from my neck.

“Baby. Right now? You gotta bring this up right now?” I looked down for a moment, seeing that he was still very much inside me. 

“I mean...we got time,” I said, pushing my hips up to complete his thrust, making him groan. This dresser was digging into my ass anyway. Tig sighed, picking me up on his waist, never withdrawing from inside me as he led us back to his bed, collapsing on top of me. He glanced at the clock next to his bed, pulling it off the stand. I was right. We had about an hour and a half. He had some deal with the Irish in the afternoon and once I rolled on top of him this morning, it was over. 

“Baby, my ex-wife doesn’t even have it.” 

“All the more reason I should.” I countered, feeling him twitch inside me.

“Alright, I can’t do this.” He said, trying to pull out but failing due to my legs wrapped around his waist, holding him to me. 

“We can talk and fuck. We’ve done it before.” 

“Not like this,” He said, gesturing between us. I sighed, wiggling underneath him, making him gasp.

“Don’t you love me?” I was playing a nasty game now as I wrapped my arm around his neck, pushing him deeper into me.

“Yes, baby.” He groaned out, still remaining still on top, making this a little more difficult than it needed to be. I pushed with all my weight and might, rolling through the sheets so I was on top. He couldn’t hold back if I was in control. I pushed myself up, lacing our hands together. 

“Don’t you want me?” I asked innocently, rotating my hips in a circle.

“Every goddamn day of my life.” He hissed as I rode him. I leaned down, holding his chin with one hand, our lips centimeters apart. 

“Don’t you want to make me happy?” He nodded, leaning closer, trying to close the gap.

“Then give me your fucking crow,” I growled, pushing his face to the side, making the psychopath chuckle. 

“You’re demanding today.” He noticed, guiding me quickly, his thrusts matching his mood. 

“Ah, shit. Tig!” I yelled, knowing everyone getting ready outside the room could hear me. I collapsed into him, my breath wavering. 

“You dickhead!” I said, punching his shoulder. He chuckled, biting my shoulder, hard.

“And that, baby, is why I’m in charge.” He smirked, giving me a long kiss on the mouth before rolling out of bed to change.

“That’s bullshit.”

“I have the dick. I make the rules.” I smiled a catlike grin, satisfied by the feeling between my legs but pissed he changed the subject. I rolled over, onto my stomach and watched him while he changed.

“Yeah, well I have the pussy so I fuck the rules.” Tig turned around at my words, tossing the shirt he had just pulled out across the room.

“You nasty girl.” I giggled as he came towards me, ready for another round. We did have an hour and a half after all. 

* * *

“Dude I’m bored as shit.” I sighed, propping myself up on Gwyneth’s desk in the office. She rolled her eyes, typing away at the computer.

“Well, I’d give you work to do but all the guys are out of the garage. Except for Dog and Lowell. It’s been a slow ass day.” I signed, playing with the paper holder on the desk, tossing it back and forth. 

“I guess I’ll go to the store before tonight. Bobby’s coming home so I need to snag all of the alcohol within a 20-mile radius.” I sighed, hopping off the desk and brushing off my white shirt. It was a very casual day for me today with leggings and a denim button-up over my shirt. I had to change before tonight when Bobby got back. I threw on my sunglasses and hopped off the desk to head to my car, stopping and hanging on the doorway first.

“Hey, you wanna come? I got the club card. It’s on me...sorta.” Gwyneth scrambled to her feet at my words, following me close behind just as Tig, Opie, and Chibs pulled in. 

“Hey...hey!” Yelled Tig as he jogged up to the driver's window.

“What you want?” I asked, still unamused by our earlier conversation he avoided with sex. Not that I was complaining. 

“You skipping out on work again, love?!” Chibs teased, as he leaned in the passenger side, gripping the back of Gwyneth's head to pull her in for a kiss, making me cringe. 

“Well...I mean if you really want to know, I could go for a blow job right about now.” I rolled my eyes and pulled my sunglasses down to peer over them at Tig.

“Something I can do now?” I asked, unamused. 

“I mean you can do it now.” He reasoned. 

“Tigger, I’m running errands. I’m on a time crunch. Come on.” I snapped. Gwyneth leaned over, practically in my lap.

“Yeah, we got places to see, things to do, and stuff to steal. Chop chop bitch.” I pushed her back over to her side where Chibs chuckled at the small woman. 

“This morning,” He started but I put my hand up, silencing him. I shook my head, putting my index under his chin.

“We’ll talk, argue, whatever, later. And naked. I like to have the upper hand.” I said, pulling him forward to peck his mouth. I threw the car in reverse to head out the gate when he yelled at me again.

“You want me to pick you up tonight?!” 

“What do you think?!” I yelled back scoffing, making Gwyneth laugh.

“That man is fucking clueless.”

“You have no fucking idea,” I confirmed, turning down to the liquor store downtown. Once we got out, I noticed a new storefront where Sherman’s used to be. I elbowed Gwyneth, pulling her attention away from her phone. 

“What?”

“That new?” She tore off her sunglasses and squinted at the new storefront that had two white men standing outside of it and a plethora of men bringing inboxes. 

“Yeah...I could be wrong because, well, it’s me, but isn’t that guy white hate?” I looked closer at the man wearing a short sleeve button down as we passed the store front, getting a nod from the man in the suit.

“I mean, yes, the only people who wear short sleeve button-downs are supremacists and men who beat their wives,” I said matter-of-fact, not afraid if they had heard me or not.

“What’s the difference?” Gwyneth snickered, holding open the door to the liquor store for me. I chuckled, snagging the cart by the door. We loaded up two carts worth of alcohol. We had parties before but none like this. Coming home parties were the most insane, disgusting, wild thing that the MC ever threw. I was planning on helping behind the bar all night but you know what they say about making plans. God laughs. With my luck, I’d end up watching crow eaters throw themselves at my man all night and I wasn’t in the mood to be fucked with.

When we finished at the store, the men out front of what used to be Sherman’s were now gone. I had a bad feeling about not seeing where they went but after checking the surroundings while packing the car up, I felt better. Tig was working in the garage when we got back, helping Chibs with some sort of issue under the hood of a Volkswagen. 

“Half-Sack! Get the bags in the car and bring them into the clubhouse behind the bar.” I yelled, making the prospect look up from what he was doing.

“I’m actually working on some pape-”

“Hey! My lady just gave you an order. So do it. Now!” Tig yelled, making the boy scramble to take the keys from my hands. I smiled, biting my lip as my hand connected with Tig’s ass.

“God, I love that. Make him stock the bar while you’re at it, would ya?” I asked, leaning up to give him a kiss just as his arm wrapped around my waist. 

“Really aren’t getting anything done today, ay?” Chibs asked, popping up from the hood of the car. 

“I’ll get something done by the end of the night. A couple of times actually.” Gwyneth said, pulling at Chibs’ belt buckle.

“Oooh, I like the sound of that, lass.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. 

“Alright. I need to go home, shower, change, get my life together.” I said, taking my keys from the prospect. 

“Why? Don’t want to smell like sex, satisfaction, and bad boy?” Tig asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He thinks he’s so clever.

“The sex part, yes. More like leather and old man on the second half of that.” I teased, skipping a bit to my car so he couldn’t punish me until he picked me up later that night. 

* * *

Tig’s timing was impeccable and by impeccable, I mean it was downright shitty. I’m always seconds away from being ready when I hear the motorcycle in my driveway. I tried to hurry my ass up and always be out there so he never had to come to the door but he definitely beat me this time. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” I called, swinging the door open as I threw in one gold hoop.

“Impatient ass,” I said, letting him in as he drank in my figure. I wasn’t as fancy as I tended to be. I had him caught, I didn’t need to put the grade A bait on the hook anymore. Instead of being clad in both leather and lace, I went for a hunter green tank and a pair of ripped jeans. I ran to my room, which was barely used these days, and put in the other hoop before hurrying out to the living room where Tig had his hands around a picture frame from the side table.

“Whatcha looking at, baby?” I asked, grabbing my purse and my sunglasses. He showed me the frame and there sat a 6-year-old Emily, surrounded by SAMCRO. I was sitting on my father’s lap, Piney didn’t have his oxygen tank yet, Clay wasn’t grey, JT was still alive, Bobby was a tad bit thinner, and Tig had a significantly less amount of wrinkles.

“Doesn’t looking at that freak you out?” I said cringing. He was, maybe, late twenties, early thirties in that picture. He shook his head, placing it back down on the dresser.

“Nah. I’m no kiddie fucker. Once you turned about 16...now that’s when things started getting a little different.” I scoffed, batting at his chest and snagging the door handle. 

“Come on pedo.” I teased, locking the door and heading towards his bike. 

TM was as lively as ever when we pulled in. There were probably hundreds of people out tonight and we definitely were not up to fire code. I waited on the back of Tig’s bike, taking off the helmet and shaking out my hair. Tig dabbed up a few of the other SOA members that had come in from other charters while he waited for me to get my shit together. I could feel eyes on me as soon as we pulled in. I was always one for attention but the unwanted, empty nest, longing looks towards Tig made me want to scream. Having him claim me as soon as my feet touched the parking lot, however, made me feel invincible. Was I insecure? I mean...How could you not in this world? There were half-naked women running around here 24/7 and they were throwing themselves at the sons 25/8. But when Tig held onto me, his arm tight around my waist and his face buried into my neck when we walked into the crowds of people, that’s what made me feel alive.

“Oh come on, love.” Chibs pleaded, half-drunk already. Gwyneth was sitting on a picnic table and Chibs had his hands on either side of her, leaning forward, a puppy dog frown on his face.

“Absolutely not, Scotsman.” She said, sipping the amber liquid in her glass. He picked up her other hand, bringing it to his mouth and placing several kisses on her palm, then the back of her hand and her arm.

“As charming as this is, it’s not gonna happen.” I slid onto the table next to Gwyneth as Tig went to grab us a few drinks.

“What are we doing? Or not doing? Or wait! _Who_ are we not doing? Or doing? I don't judge.” I teased, leaning into my friend, making her smile.

“My beauty isn’t giving in to my every whim and frankly, love, it’s not as sexy as you think it is to play hard to get.” Gwyneth looked off into the distance and held her glass up in the air just as Tig gave me a glass.

“And yet, he slaves for this pussy.” 

“I fucking know that’s right.” I snorted, clinking glasses with her and throwing back the drink to get a good buzz going. 

“We’ll see how long that continues.” Chibs threatened, making Gwyneth raise her eyebrows at him, challenging him to use his words correctly next time. I looked to Tig, seeing if he had anything to add. He simply raised his hands in the air in defense and took a step back.

“Don’t look at me. I worship the pussy. Your pussy.” 

“You better.” I threatened as he left to find Clay. I elbowed Gwyneth gently, leaning forward to rest my forearms on my thighs, drink still in hand.

“What’s the whim, dare I ask,” I questioned, scared of the answer. 

“Old man wants me to get on the stripper pole and I told him to suck a dick,” Gwyneth said frankly, making me choke on my drink. 

“I told her if there was going to be any sucking, she was gonna be doin’ it.” Chibs countered, making me choke again.

“You got a death wish?” I asked in all seriousness. Chibs got a dreamy look in his eye, probably from all the booze, and grabbed Gwyneth’s hand, holding it to his heart.

“My only wish is to have you do this one little thing for me, lass.” 

“You’re gonna die disappointed then.” She said frankly, pouring herself more from the bottle sitting next to her. Chibs opened his mouth to protest when a sedan pulled into the lot, making all the sons holler. Gwyneth and I smiled at one another, happy for the club to have Bobby back. 

“Hey, you want to head out to the bikes?” I yelled over everyone cheering and yelling. Gwyneth nodded, snagging the bottle off the table.

“Yeah. Too much stimulation for me.” I nodded, heading out to the slew of bikes that were parked next to one another. I took residency on the bar behind Tig’s, sitting down and just observing the entire party scene. Usually, I’d be down for dancing and hanging out but tonight was about the guys. They needed their time to welcome back their brother. 

“This is intense,” Gwyneth said, watching all the brothers jump on Bobby. 

“You’re telling me,” I said, sneering at Agent Stahl who looked our way. Gwyneth and I raised our glasses to her before she got in and drove off the lot. 

_“Cunt.”_ We said at the same time, laughing at one another when we did. Great minds. 

“I wonder where Tig ran off-”

“Shouldn’t you be cleaning that baby doll? Tiggy likes his bike the way he likes his pussy, clean enough to eat off.” Gwyneth’s eyes widened at the voice behind me and I turned back to see none other than Emily Duncan. I cleared my throat, standing up from sitting on the bike, and handed Gwyneth my cup.

“Excuse me?” I asked with a laugh and a sickeningly sweet smile.

“No. Wait. Don’t.” Gwyneth said, no emotion to her voice as she feigned stopping me from getting any angrier. 

“You heard me, baby girl. Now chop chop.” I reached into my waistband, pulling out my switchblade and clicking it open. 

“I’ll show you chop chop you old ass bitch.” I said with a smile, walking towards her slowly.

“You crazy whore! Get the fuck away from me!” She yelled, loud enough for a few of the guys to see what was going on. Juice ran over, trying to deescalate the situation as I slashed the air. 

“Woah! Em, baby, chill chill!” He said, pushing me back with all his might but I was still making a little ground towards her. 

“You want another fucking gash cause I’ll give you one, bitch!” I yelled as Juice wrestled the knife out of my hand. 

“You didn’t fucking do anything to prevent this?!” Juice yelled at Gwyneth as I struggled against him to get to Duncan. She shrugged, sipping her drink.

“Honestly, I did my best. She’s too strong.” She said, no emotion in her voice, just as before. Juice finally got the knife from me, just as Tig and Chibs ran over. 

“What the fuck are you doing, baby?” Tig asked, pulling me from Juice and further away from Duncan. 

“Tell that bitch to keep her crusty pussy away from me and we aren’t going to have a problem,” I yelled, spitting in her direction. She looked like she was on the verge of tears at this point. I glanced at Gwyneth who discreetly raised her glass to me in adoration, earning a pinch on the ass from Chibs.

“Don’t encourage her.” He warned. 

“Don’t let them get to you. You gotta just ignore them.” Tig sighed, running his hands up and down my arms. I was calmer but not as calm as I should have been. I was still riled up. I huffed, looking up at him with rage still dancing in my eyes. 

“Come on.” I commanded, pulling on his hand, leading him back to the clubhouse.

“Woah, doll, what’s going on? What are you doing?” I stopped, turning quickly and gripping his belt buckle, yanking him into me.

“I’m going to remind every bitch here, who this dick belongs to. So you want to make me scream or not?” I asked, sticking my tongue in my cheek. Tig tossed his beer bottle across the lot and picked me up immediately, ignoring all of the calls from Bobby and the others as he carried me into the clubhouse. 

* * *

Judging by all the dirty looks we got, and the eyes that shied away from those who walked in on us while in the bathroom, I’d say I did a good job of letting everyone know who was boss. Especially considering Tig was the one doing most of the screaming. I passed Juice, giving his shoulder a small squeeze before shoving Tig in the direction of Clay while I made my way towards Gwyneth who was still relaxing in the parking lot.

“Well played. You are the queen.” She said, raising her glass. I curtsied, giving her a small smile.

“I learn from the best,” I said as Gemma pulled up in the caddy.

“Hey babies,” She greeted, smiling at us both.

“You really showed Duncan what’s what. Way to handle your shit baby.” She said with a wink.

“Where ya headed?” I asked, taking a swig from the bottle.

“I’m heading out for a little. Need to clear my head. Care to join, Ms. Cut a Bitch?” I shook my head with a smile.

“I got out all my aggression a few minutes ago. But thanks. Drive safe!” I said.

“Oh trust me, baby, everyone within thee states heard you and Tiggy. I’ll see you two tomorrow. Bye girls.”

“Bye Gemma!” we called and watched as her headlights faded away. 


	15. Chapter 15

I was groggier than usual when I woke up and the sound of the incessant ringing sure as hell didn’t help. If Tig doesn’t change the sound of his goddamn phone, I will throw it in the nearest canyon. I lifted my head up and smacked his bare chest, causing him to jolt.

“I’m up. I’m up.” He groaned, pulling out the phone and letting his head smack back down on the bed. I looked behind me, seeing my bare ass with bruises all about, and groaned, earning a hard smack on my ass and a ‘shush’ motion from Tig.

“Boy, raise your hand to me again. I dare you.” I mumbled just as he closed the phone. 

“Angel, get up, Oh Jesus Christ, my back.” He said sitting up and attempted to crack his back. I analyzed the room carefully, not moving an inch as I wracked my swimming brain to figure out what happened last night. 

“Come on, what’s the hold-up, Doll?” He asked, his feet hitting the floor. I sucked on my teeth and ran a hand through my hair, still looking around the room.

“Where are my pants?” Tig began his own search with me and found them in the corner of the room. I took them and slid my legs through the holes, shimmying a bit to get them up.  “Alright,” I clasped my hands together.  “Let’s get this show on the road,” I said, stumbling out of the room only to be halted by my own cell. Tig stopped, waiting for me but I brushed him off.

“Go on. Handle your shit.” I said, squeezing his hand. He disappeared down the hall to find Clay and I took in the mess in front of me. Bodies everywhere, half-naked, fully naked, bottles, and glass everywhere. I looked down at the caller ID and saw it was my mom and breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Hey, mama.”

_“Baby you need to get down here. I got girls leaving me left and right without their retainer checks. You gotta talk to them.”_ I groaned. Talking to the actors was the last thing I wanted to do today. 

“Mom, I-”

_ “Georgie Caruso is threatening me and the girls.”  _

“I’ll be right down.” I snapped, shoving my phone in my pocket and looking around all the bodies for my bag. FUCK I didn’t drive here. I saw my bag resting under Emily Duncan’s head on the bar and I shrugged, pushing her off and onto the floor.

“Tiggy!” I yelled as he came around from the hall.

“What, babe? I got a thing with the Mayans. What?” He asked, the annoyance in his voice evident.    


“I need you to drop me off at Cara Cara. I have to talk the girls out of leaving. Mom isn’t the most tactful.” I said, slinging the bag over my shoulder. Clay came from the back, catching the back end of our conversation.

“Catch up when you can go take care of your girl.” Tig nodded, leading me out of the destroyed clubhouse to his bike. There was a slew of cars outside Cara Cara and I could only think it was because of everyone trying to get their last check and bounce. 

“If you need me to stick around I could-” I silenced him with a kiss, handing the helmet he began carrying around for me.

“In your dreams, Trager. But maybe we can make our own movie later?” I suggested, biting my lower lip.

“I’ll hold you to that. I’ll see ya, Doll.” He said, motioning me with his finger for another kiss.

“I love you.” he called as I headed into the building.

“I know!” I called back, hearing him pull out of the lot. The damn place was a madhouse as soon as I walked in with mom trying to accommodate as many people as she could.I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled, silencing everyone in the room.

“Alright! Enough of this shit! If you do primarily anal, oral, and cowgirl, stay with Luann, if you do primarily girl-on-girl, guy-on-guy, or fetish, come see me. I swear to God if you raise your voice at me, I. Will. Cut. You.” I screamed, looking at mom who had a thankful smile on her face. I headed back into the office and sat down. The place was a goddamn mess still. We had no way to pull ourselves together. It was gonna take a miracle to get up and running again. 

“I need more than this if you think I’m coming back here.”

“Ima, if you don’t get the fuck up out of my face with your bullshit, I will make sure you never work again. Do you understand me?” She was about to protest when my phone rang.

“Hold your bitching, yes?” I answered, looking at Ima with a dirty gaze.

_“Hey, Gemma’s been in an accident. We’re all heading down to the hospital now. HEY! We’re closed asshole, read the fucking sign!”_ Gwyneth yelled on the other line. I heard her close down the garage and padlock the gate. I looked at the line out of my office and groaned.

“I don’t think I can make it down there...this place is a fucking madhouse right now.”

_ “I’ll tell Gemma you send your best. Need any backup?” _

“The last thing I want is all those pussy obsessed man-children down here. No, I got my shit handled. Thanks.” I said hanging up. I hope Gemma is alright. It sucks not being able to get away from this shit but it’s hard to retain and get porn stars. I can’t just post in the classifieds or on indeed or, for fuck's sake, LinkedIn.

“Alright, who’s next?” 

“I’m not done” I put my hand up, silencing her.

“Oh, you’re fucking done, Ima. Take your retainer and leave. I’ll see you at the end of the week.” She huffed out of my office, taking her check with her to talk to my mom. I groaned at the line in front of me. Today was going to be a long fucking day. 

I had made it to the last one in my line when I saw Jax and the boys come through the door. I sent the remaining actors off with their retainer and headed towards mom who was with Lyla and Ima. She saw me coming and headed for the door immediately. Smart bitch. 

“Woah, they really did clean you out Lu,” Bobby said, staring at the women around the place. 

“This bitch empty,” I confirmed, eyeing Chibs as he watched Lyla and Ima leave the studio. He caught my eye and became a little red, embarrassed. 

“That’s some lovely merchandise walking out that door,” Chibs said, looking to mom and not myself. Smart man.

“Yeah, and they’ll keep walking. We’re tapped on funds.” I said, plopping down on a chair shaped like a high heel. 

“Otto said someone is giving you trouble?” Jax asked. I looked to mom, a scowl on my face. 

“Georgie Caruso. Shitbag’s threatening my girls they don’t join his company.” 

“Fucking prick ass.” I chimed in as Juice chuckled.

“His name is Georgie?” He asked amused and I rolled my eyes at his tactlessness

“Can’t you two just talk to him? Work out some sort of temporary arrangement?” Asked Jax, prompting me to stand, crossing my arms.

“That’s not how this works. We have a wholesome business, as oxymoronic as it sounds. But we do, mom and I take care of our actors, keep them hydrated, keep them focused, keep them healthy. Georgie’s game is fear.” I said, making Juice scrunch his nose. I looked around at the sons who lingered behind. Tig was nowhere in sight. He was probably still at the hospital with Clay and Gemma. 

“Goddamn ‘roid crew runs his girls like pimps running pussy.”

“We don’t operate that way,” I confirmed

“If I could just get the money I loaned SAMCRO.” 

“Not gonna happen Luann. I told Otto I’d back this guy up off you and that’s what I’m gonna do.” I sighed, knowing this was the best thing they could offer us. 

“I got the address somewhere in the office. Come on.”

* * *

It was around 4 when mom headed home. I wanted to file up most of the paperwork for when we potentially moved the business, that way it’d be easier. I headed out, waiting for Tig to come get me as I locked up the studio. He had called a few minutes before, saying he was on the I-5. He couldn’t have been more than five minutes away. 

“Studio’s closed until further notice fellas. Head home.” I called to the men that were still in the parking lot. They looked like ours from the door. I wasn’t scared when they approached, they probably just had some questions. 

“Guys, I’m really not in the mood today, come back tomorrow while I’m doing office work...” I trailed off, seeing the metallic bat glisten. These were definitely not our guys. I reached for my back pocket but I wasn’t quick enough. I coughed as the air was knocked out of me by the head of the bat, my stomach now in an indescribable amount of pain. My things flew out of my hands as a searing pain shot through my face. My nose was definitely broken. I felt a hand lace through my hair, yanking my head up from the ground and I spit the blood in my mouth in the direction of the men.

“You tell those little biker boys if they show their faces again, Georgie is gonna roll the cameras while he sticks his dick up all their asse- God damn fucking bitch!” He yelled as I swiped the switchblade I snagged from my back pocket across his stomach. It had to have been semi-deep because the man bled like it was his goddamn job. The other guy landed one more kick to my stomach before getting into the truck to leave.

“Fucking shit.” I groaned, holding onto my nose and my head as I rolled onto my back. Jax is a fucking idiot. Clay needs to stay president for as long as he can. I just laid there on the pavement, tasting my own blood until the sound of a motorcycle pulled me from my soreness and my pain. 

“Emily? Baby!” I heard Tig run over and my eyes fluttered open to see him standing over me. 

“Hey Tiggy. I, uh, I need to go to St Thomas I think.” I groaned as he pulled me to my feet. I stumbled slightly, falling into his chest from the dizziness. 

“Can you hold on, darlin’?” I nodded as he carried me over to the bike and strapped the helmet on for me. I felt like throwing up and passing out. Tig drove with one arm, keeping his other over my arms that were wrapped around him so I wouldn’t fall off. 

“Hey, Tara,” I called in my woozy state as Tig carried me into the hospital. 

“Shit, what happened to her?” She asked, making Tig shrug. 

“Georgie Caruso. Didn’t like the boys coming to see him. Obviously.” I said, gesturing to my nose. Tara pulled out a wheelchair and Tig put be down in it. 

“Baby...what happened to you?” He asked, looking down at his bloodied hands. My stomach must have been hit hard enough to break the skin. Tara told Tig to wait in the room just as Jax and Chibs came through the door. 

“What happened to her?!” I heard Jax ask loudly, seemingly more upset than Tig. Tig was deathly silent the ride there and while in the hospital waiting room. What was up with that? I opened my eyes, seeing a stirrup table and I looked to Tara.

“Tara, what-”

“The bleeding isn’t coming from your stomach, Emily.” I looked down, seeing my now blood-stained jeans.

“Get me Chibs.” 

“I need to do an exam-”

“Now please!” I screamed like a crazy person, having Tara scatter out of the room. I closed my eyes for a moment, hissing as I pushed myself up onto the table.

“You called, lass?” I nodded slowly, reaching for the medical robe.

“Call Gwyneth, tell her to bring down some clothes. Call my mom. Tell her what she needs to know and nothing else.” He nodded, giving my hand a squeeze and kissing the back of it just as Tara returned. I nodded at her, knowing the deal. I stripped myself down behind the curtain and slid on the smock. 

“Alright, let’s get this over with.” I sighed as she inspected my nose. 

“It doesn’t seem to be broken. It’ll heal fine. Just need to ice it and rest. As for the stomach, no internal injuries, just a bit of bruising.

“Great,” I said, trying to slide off, having Tara stop me.

“What?” She gestured to the stirrups and I groaned, placing my feet there.

“Look, they didn’t rape me, okay? Just knocked the shit out of me. The period is just shitty timing.” I sighed as she shoved the cool clamp inside, widening me. It was uncomfortable, as always, but it wasn’t horrid.

“That’s not what I’m concerned about.” I chuckled, putting my arms behind my head as she looked.

“Just trying to get a little peak-see? Kinda unethical doc.” I laughed, my face falling when I saw her look at me. She looked sorrowful and it gave me a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. She pulled the clamp from me and set it on the cart, peeling off her gloves and allowing me to sit up from the stirrups.

“It’s not a period, Emily. You miscarried.” I couldn’t wrap my head around her words. I did what? That...that didn’t make any sense. My head was swimming and I didn’t know if it was from the pounding I took or the news I had just gotten. I placed my hand over my stomach and looked down. I felt sick.

“I...I was pregnant?” She nodded and I felt tears well in my eyes.

“And..now I’m not?” I sniffed as she came forward wrapping me in a hug as I choked on my tears. I never removed my hand from my stomach the entire time I was in the room. I was empty from the loss I had never known about in the first place. I wasn’t upset about the baby, I was upset I didn’t know. I was upset I didn’t or couldn’t do anything to prevent this from happening.

“I’ll go get Tig..”

“No!” Tara looked at me inquisitively.

“Don't. Just...don’t go get him. I...I need a minute.” I sighed, running a hand through my hair as she left, allowing Gwyneth to come in, a bag of closed in her hand.

“Hey mama, what happened.” I burst into tears at her words, my sobs becoming uncontrollable. 

“Woah! Was it something I said?!” She asked, sliding up on the table with me and pulling me to her chest. I saw her look down at my hand on my stomach and then to my bloody pants on the floor.

“No...” She whispered and I nodded.

“Was it...”

“Who else’s?” I choked out.

“Are you gonna tell him?” She whispered, rocking me in her arms as my tears subsided. I shrugged.

“He’s still out there. He loves you, you know that right? The boys left to beat the shit out of Georgie and he stayed here to make sure you were okay. He’s probably gonna go back tonight and make Georgie eat his own dick but still.” I chuckled a bit at the last part but shook my head.

“I’ll tell him...just...I can’t yet.” I said and Gwyneth kissed the top of my head. Why does this shit always have to happen to me? How the fuck was I going to tell Tig?


	16. Chapter 16

I changed into the leggings and t-shirt that Gwyneth brought me. I felt better just sitting there a while. Once I got myself together and made an effort to look like I wasn’t just crying for several minutes, I met Tig outside in the waiting room to be discharged. He saw me and stood immediately rushing over to me. 

“Hey, they said I wasn’t allowed back there because I wasn’t family. It took everything inside me to not knock the shit out of that nurse.” I smiled sadly and held onto his face with both hands.

“You’re always protecting me.” I smiled, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Not this time. I fucked up this time, baby. I should have been there.” I sighed, letting my hands fall from his face to around his neck.

“How were you supposed to know? I’m fine. I’m a big girl, dad- Ahem. Tiggy.” I said, not even being able to get the playful word out. We were parents minutes before I was beat to shit. I couldn’t play around like that, not anymore. 

“Come on, let’s get you home, hmm?” I shook my head.

“Nah, I want to get my car from TM. I’ll hang out with you a bit. I’m sure you have-” Just then his phone began to ring.

“Chapel.” I finished as he took the call, leading me out by the hand around my waist to his bike. He gave me a small encouraging squeeze and I smiled, ignoring the pain in my stomach as I swung my leg over the bike. Once we pulled into TM, my phone was buzzing off the hook.

“Yeah?”

_ “Baby, you’re never gonna guess-” _

“Oh gee mom, thanks for asking. I’m fine. My face is gonna heal great.” I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. 

_ “Tara said you were fine and to not come down! How is this my fault?!”  _ Luann asked incredulously. 

“It doesn’t matter." I sighed "What’s up?” 

_ “The club fronted us a new studio! 50/50! We’re back in business, baby!”  _

“That’s great, mom," I said unenthusiastically. "I don't know how much of the work I salvaged and invoices.”

_ “Don’t worry about any of that, executive producer.”  _ The E word caught my attention.

“I’m sorry, what?” I asked, my ears perking up at the sound of her voice and the job offer.

“What, baby? What?” Asked Tig and I held a finger up to him to wait a second.

_“No more bookkeeping, Emmy. I want you running the show!”_ Mom said excitedly and I couldn’t believe my ears.

“You’re serious?”

_“As a heart attack. We start shooting tomorrow morning.”_ I covered my mouth in excitement. 

“Oh my God, mom! Yes! I’ve been waiting for this forever! Thank you!”

_“Make me proud, baby.”_ She said hanging up. Tig looked at me, looking for an update.

“You’re looking at the new Executive Producer of Cara Cara adult films.” I smiled, watching his confused expression turn into excitement.

“Hey, that’s great, baby, C’mere!” I jumped into his arms, giving him the biggest kiss I could muster. 

“We should go down there.” He said, putting me back on my feet.

“We should hmm?” I asked, amused at whatever he was going to say next. 

“Yeah, break in the studio. A christening if you would.” 

“You’re a dirty old man.” I laughed as he kissed my neck.

“Yeah, but I’m your dirty old man.” He said, squeezing my ass as he continued on my neck.

“Tig! Church! You can have your dessert later!” Yelled Bobby from the door. I raised an eyebrow at him and pointed towards Bobby.

“He knows that this is a three-course meal, right?”

“He better not,” Tig said with a pinch at my ass. I flipped him off and he pursed his lips at me while we both disappeared to our own agendas for the day.

* * *

I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little disappointed that Tig didn’t show up for my first day directing and producing. I did, however, tell him to not show up on set just to get his rocks off so maybe it was a good thing. Chibs sat next to Juice with Gwyneth on his lap as I directed Lyla for her big finish. I watched in anticipation as she shoved the liquor bottle up Brock’s ass, making him scream. 

“Alright! Check it!” I yelled just as Gwyneth and Chibs jumped to their feet, applauding wildly. I smiled, turning to my friends, and taking a bow. 

“Beautiful!” Yelled Chibs and Juice nodded.

“You have an eye for-”

“Assholes? I do indeed, Juicy.” My attention was torn away from whatever Gwyneth was about to say to the office where mom began to scream and throw things. We all looked at one another before rushing over, seeing mom yelling at Bobby.

“Woah! Woah! What’s the deal?!” I yelled after a high pitched whistle to get their attention.

“SAMCRO is trying to push us out of our own business. That’s what!” I looked to Bobby with a cocked eyebrow, trying to confirm if mom was just off her rocker. Bobby shook his head going through the office to organize.

“I’m just here to organize the books, darlin’” I nodded, confirming what I already knew. Mom was being a fucking looney toon. I pushed mom out the door and into the arms of Lyla who would possibly calm her down. I sighed, looking to Bobby with sorrowful eyes, and pulled out my phone to sort this shit out. 

_ “Yeah, baby?” _ I cringed at her greeting. 

“Hey Gem, Mom is flipping her shit down here. Something about Bobby working the books. Can you come down? Maybe help her chill out?”

_ “Sure, yeah. I’ll finish up what I’m doing here and get going, okay?”  _ I thanked her and hung up the phone before going into the office and closing the door behind me.

“I don’t know what her deal is. She just needs to be talked down from the ledge I think. Someone has to let her know that no one is trying to take her business.” Bobby nodded, going through some of the papers.

“Is this organized in any way?” He asked and I scoffed.

“Absolutely not. I had it all together then mom took me off the books about 6 years ago. I have no idea what she’s doing in here.” I laughed as Bobby mocked me. I headed out, running into Jax.

“Hey, darlin’ Where’s your mom?” I pointed to the other end of the studio and frowned.

“Follow the hysterical crying.”

“Thanks, babe.” He winked, heading towards my mother. Right after he came in, Ima came right after. 

“Oh look what the loose vagina fairy decided to drag in. Where the fuck you been Ima?” I yelled as she passed me, making no eye contact and going straight for my mother. Mom was always nicer to her than I was. She had been after Jax for as long as I could remember. That shit wasn’t cute when I was with him and it wasn’t now. My phone buzzed and I looked down to see that Gemma pulled in and I headed outside. I pushed the door open, covering my eyes that were blinded by the light, and saw Gemma just now pulling in. I waved her down, letting her know she was in the right place then looked to the doc, sitting on Jax’s bike. I gave her a small smile and a nod, which she returned then turned my attention to the bikes pulling in behind Gemma. What the fuck are Clay and Tig doing here? I threw my arms up in the air at Tig who put both his hands up in defense and pointed to Clay.

“What are you doing here?”

“Luann called, she’s freaking out.” Gemma said, coming towards me. By the tone of Clay, I didn’t like where this was headed and pulled out my phone to text Chibs and Gwyneth really quick. They were good at deescalating. 

“That’s club business. You got no reason to intervene.” I looked wide-eyed at Tig who got off his bike to walk to me. He came up, kissing the top of my head.

“If you ever talked to me like-” I warned.

“I know, I know, I’d get my dick cut off and fed to me. Get some new lines, you psychopath.” He said with another kiss to my temple. 

“What, intervene? She’s my friend. She needs to talk.” Gemma argued, looking physically exhausted.

“Oh so when she wants to talk, you what? Drop everything?” I wanted to clear my throat or run away. This was getting awkward very fast.

“Jesus Christ, what are you, three?” Gemma said, turning to head into the building.

“Get back to the garage.” Clay demanded just as Chibs and Gwyneth ran outside. 

“Excuse me?” I put my fist in my mouth, biting my tongue, and turned into Tig’s chest, resting my forehead there so I wouldn’t say a word. 

“The last thing I need is for you running diva over a goddamn cum factory.” I quickly turned around, my finger in the air to protest.

“Hey!” Tig turned me back to him, shushing me. It was probably for the best. 

“Asshole!” Gemma yelled, still heading for the door. Clay turned, picking up a cinder block and tossing it at the window, smashing it all together. 

“Holy shit!” Gwyneth and I yelled at the same time.

“You stupid piece of shit!” Gemma yelled, running up and kicking the bike. I shrugged. It was less than I’ve ever done. Tig nudged me with his hip to look.

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve made your point.” I sighed. Watching them go at one another. Clay began smashing the hood of her new car with his hands over and over and over again.

“I hate it when mommy and daddy fight,” Tig muttered, making Gwyneth, Chibs, and I stifle our laughter. 

“Just what those arthritic mitts need, a good pounding!”

“You want to see a good pounding??!” Clay yelled, getting into Gemma’s face, I stepped forward to intervene, only to be pulled back by Tig who was shaking his head.

“Come on, badass, lay hands on me! I’ll slit your goddamn throat!” 

“Woah! Break it the fuck up!” I turned to Gwyneth, my jaw hanging. The brass balls on this bitch.

“Oh great! An audience!” Gemma exclaimed, now pissed at more than just Clay.

“Don’t look at me, she called me over!” Gwyneth said, pointing to me. I scoffed and looked to Gemma then at the ground.

“Hi Emily, meet the underside of a bus. You little dickhead.” I exclaimed, lunging for Gwyneth but being pulled aside by Tig. 

“All she’s saying is to keep the domestic disputes at home like the rest of us. That’s it.” Tig said with a shrug, still trying to keep me from Gwyneth who was safe in the embrace of Chibs.

“Like you two have any room to talk!” Clay yelled, gesturing to the bike that still had marks on the reaper.

“Hey! We have a very healthy relationship.” Tig said, releasing me and getting defensive. I turned my attention from Gwyneth to the two people in front of me.

“Yeah!” I said, coming up behind Tig and placing a hand on his arm.

“We fuck, then we fight, then we fuck and it continues in a beautiful circle.” Gemma was done with the audience she had drawn and turned back to Clay, fire in her eyes.

“You are pathetic! Fucking pathetic!” She screamed, turning back and going towards the door again to see mom. That’s when Clay put his hands on her shoulders and she swung her arm back to hit him.

“Don't you touch..Don't!” I had never seen Gemma so broken as sobs wracked her body. I looked to Tig and it was like he read my mind and nodded in her direction. I walked over, wrapping my arms around Gemma to help her into my car. 

“Where do you-”

“I’m taking her back to the garage, Clay! That alright with you?! Jesus.” I spat, getting her into the passenger side and nodding my head at Gwyneth so she would tag along. She scrambled from Chibs and ran to the car, getting into the backseat. 

“Make sure she’s okay,” Tig whispered and I nodded, leaning up to peck his lips before turning on the car.

“Keep your sweetbutt in line, Tigger. You got that?” Clay yelled loud enough for me to hear. I let out a slow breath and drove off the lot.

“You should have hit him” Gemma muttered, staring out the window.

“Don’t think I didn’t think about it,” I said through gritted teeth, trying to relax a bit.

Once we got back, Gemma just wanted to stay in the office and keep herself busy. I pulled Gwyneth aside and told her to keep an eye on her for the rest of the day. She was going to need it. I decided to stay and run errands for Gemma. I ran the paperwork, I got the coffee and the water, whatever she needed. Gwyneth sat in there just trying to keep her entertained. 

“Why don’t you two go grab a couple of waters from the back. It’s a hot day. Hand ‘em out to the boys.” We nodded, moving out of her office space to the garage to hand out waters. I didn’t want her to be alone today but maybe that’s what she needed. 

“Toss me the- FUCK! You asshat!” I yelled, rubbing my eye where Gwyneth had tossed a rock hard ice bottle at me. 

“I get my nose busted, I lose a baby, and now you give me a black eye?!” I yell whispered at her. She and Tara were the only ones that knew about the baby and it was going to stay that way for a while. Gwyneth chuckled, helping me back to the office where we could find the first aid kit. 

“Here, back way is faster.” She said swinging the door open as I held onto my eye. 

“You would kno- What the fuck?” I asked, dropping my hand but keeping my eye closed before batting it open to make sure I was seeing what I was. 

“You seeing what I’m seeing?” I asked Gwyneth who’s jaw was still open. 

“Is that-”

“Pee?!” Gwyneth asked, wanting to inspect the bottle that Gemma was about to hand over to Tara. Gemma cleared her throat and started stuttering out but nothing seemed to make sense. I tried to connect what was happening in my head. Gemma...fight with Clay...car accident...pee in a cup. Oh fuck me. 

“Why do you need an HIV test?” I blurted out, making Gemma shush me and close the door.

“Do you want the whole damn garage to know?! Jesus.” Gemma exclaimed, heading out the door and slamming it on her way. 

“It wasn’t just a car accident was it?” Gwyneth asked. I could see the fear in her eyes from whatever Tara was going to say. Tara shook her head, avoiding eye contact with both of us.

“She wasn’t.....was she?” I didn’t even want to say the words. Tara nodded slowly, turning her attention away from us when Jax came in with Ima. Ugh, fucking Ima. I began to feel sick and I held onto Gwyneth for leverage. She asked me to go with her the other night. I could have been...Oh, God. I wanted to throw up. I took a few deep breaths then joined Gwyneth and Tara by the window.

“You worried about that pushing up on Jax?” I asked, tongue in cheek. She shook her head.

“Nah, I trust him.” She said. I’m glad I could talk to Tara about these things. I watched as he kissed her on the mouth and I saw Gwyneth cringe. That was bad. 

“It’s not him you gotta worry about. It’s them.” Gwyneth said. We both knew from our share of stare downs and catfights. I'm sure Tara had a few back in her day as well.

“Yeah. They think they’re free dick. You gotta educate.” Gwyneth snorted and pulled down part of the blind to keep watch.

“And ejaculate.” She laughed, stopping when I hit her upper shoulder.

“Set the bitches straight. Others see it, everyone knows.” I added.

“Cut a Bitch is right,” Gemma said, making me jump. I had forgotten about that knife incident until she just mentioned it.

“You mean hit her?” Tara scoffed

“Kick, scratch, cut, in this psycho’s perspective. Pull a firearm on them with this one.” Gemma said, making Gwyneth shy away. It was one time for God’s sake.

“I’m not a teenager anymore Gemma. No offense guys,”

“None taken,” I said

“I’m essentially a child,” Gwyneth said immediately following.

“My catfighting days are behind me.” She sighed. I snorted, heading out the door. 

“If that’s true you just call me, I’ve been meaning to kick the shit out of Ima for some time.” 

“Seconded,” Gwyneth said, following me out. She hooked arms with me as I headed back to my jeep.

“What you wearing tonight?” I looked at her with wide eyes, confused.

“Uh...I don't know?” She rolled her eyes and smacked my upper arm.

“The wrap party. Asshat.” 

“Oh! I don't know. Probably a sheer black top and that pink skirt.” 

“Tiggy does like em pink.” I gagged at her joke and opened up the car door. 

“On that note, I’m going home. I’ll see you tonight.” I laughed, closing the door and waving to her as I left. 

* * *

I despised wrap parties. The sex, the fake boobs, the huge dicks everywhere. It was like a walking STD fest and unlike work, I wasn't getting paid for it. Mom said being there was important though so I went. I needed to be an authoritative presence on set. These holes and hoes needed to know who was boss. The boys had come in when I was getting a drink so I grabbed a couple glasses and filled them up, sneaking up behind Tig after I did.

“Look at all the-”

“Pussy?” I asked, cocking my head to the right as I handed him his drink. 

“Uh, I, uh-" He stammered.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m not blind.” I said, rolling my eyes and dragging him with me to the couch. Gwyneth had to physically pull Chibs away from the porn stars, pulling down her shirt to show more cleavage and whispering something, I could only assume was dirty into his ear. 

“This the casting couch?” He asked, looking at the leather. I nodded taking a long-needed sip from the cup in my hands.

“It is indeed.”

“You know I have a great eye for casting.” 

“Funny. Chibs said the same thing.” I teased, leaning into him. He pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head that was resting on his shoulder.

“I love you, baby.” He said, making my heart flutter and break at the same time. 

“I love you too. Alex, I-”

“Do you wanna get out of here?” He interrupted and I looked at him wide-eyed before gesturing to all the porn stars.

“You, Tig Monster Dick Trager, want to leave a wrap party filled with porn stars?” I asked incredulously. He frowned, looking around and shaking his head.

“Nah.” He said, pulling me on top of him to straddle his lap.

“You’re all the porn I need baby.” I laughed, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“While sweet, you’re full of shit. Come on.” I said, pulling him along with me back to the office. 

“What?”

“Let’s make our own movie.” I winked, bringing Tig’s focus to me. 

“God, I don’t deserve this woman.” He said to the ceiling just before I pulled him into the darkroom and locked the door.


	17. Chapter 17

“What’s the run?!” I called from the bathroom, drying off the rest of my body and wrapping a towel around my body. 

“It isn’t gonna matter what it is if you don’t get some clothes on.” He threatened softly in my ear and I felt the warmth from earlier back between my legs as he hit my ass. 

“It’s a blood drive. Running guns back down from the Irish. All about the kids.” He said, looking for a button-down to wear as I looked around for my underwear. 

“Tig where are my-” I asked, turning to see them in his hand. When I reached for them, he closed his palm, trapping them in his grasp. 

“Tiggy,” I whined, reaching up for them with a small jump. I felt my towel become loose and I held it together with one hand. 

“Lemme keep ‘em, doll.” He pleaded with those puppy dog eyes of his. 

“No way! You’ve already claimed half my underwear. I’ve been going commando more than I’d like to admit lately.” 

“Please, baby.” He pleaded again.

“Alexander,” I warned with my free hand now on my hip (my attempt at an assertive stance).

“Oh, full name. I’m in trouble.” He smiled like the cat who ate the canary. I sighed and dropped the towel, reveling in how big his eyes got. His hand let loose my underwear and I snagged them from his hand and slipped them on.

“That’s a dirty trick.” I clipped my bra together and looked at him innocently.

“And yet, it works every damn time.” I sighed happily, throwing on my tank top from the day before and shimmying into my jeans. 

“You got work today?” He asked as he laced up his boots. I nodded, placing my feet into the heels I had worn over the night before. 

“Yeah. Told mom I was heading in late so I could see my knight in shining leather off.” I smiled, resting my hands on his stomach. 

“You are my queen, Em.” He said, leaning down to lock lips with me only breaking apart at the sound of Jax yelling. 

“Mmm, When you get back.” I groaned, heading out the door. 

“Yeah. Maybe we can actually have that conversation without me inside you.” He sighed, tossing his bag beside his bike.

“You mean  _ that _ conversation?” I asked, surprised he even brought it up. He shrugged, sitting on his bike and waiting for the other guys.

“Yeah. Why not? I’d like to actually talk about it rather than you slipping it in conversation when I’m slipping it in you.” He teased, yanking me forward for another kiss.

“My way is so much more fun though,” I said playfully, sticking my tongue out at him which he gladly shoved into his own mouth. I laughed into the kiss, pushing on his face lightly to get him off.

“Alright, alright. Go save the children.” I said, leaving him with one last smooch before the hoard of motorcycles drove off the lot together.

* * *

“Ima! If you give me any more fucking lip, I’m going to run trains on you all damn month. Do you understand?!” I yelled as the diva ran back into one of our dressing rooms. I looked to Gwyneth who had tagged along for the day.

“Want me to shoot her?” She asked, pulling out a beretta.

“Not in public. Wait! Woah, what the fuck?!” I asked, scrambling to get away from the damn thing.  “Don’t worry,” She said, swinging it around. “It isn’t loaded.” Just as the words left her mouth, the gun went off, shooting out the light above us and the women around screamed.

“What was that again?!” I yelled, my hand out to take the gun. Gwyneth sighed, handing it over and I stuck it in the back of my jeans after putting on the safety.

“That makes sense. I get why it was so heavy now. Hmm.” 

“Okay, where’d you get a gun?” I asked, sitting up in my director chair as the crew set up a different scene. Gwyneth opened her mouth and my ringtone came out. Saved by the bell. 

“I’m not finished with you yet,” I warned as she went off to the crew food table, trying to escape my momming. 

“Hello?”

_ “Hey Darlin’” _

“Bobby? What’s up?” I asked confused. Gwyneth came back over and mouthed ‘What?’ at me and I shrugged. I had no idea what this was about.

_ “Now, don’t panic-” “Stitch me up! Sons of bitches!” _ I heard Tig interrupt and I groaned. Of course, it was his ass. 

“What the fuck did you do?” I asked, not wanting to know the answer.

_ “Well, he rolled down a hill-” “Is that my Old Lady? Give me the goddamn phone.”  _ Tig yelled. My heart fluttered at the sound of ‘my Old Lady’

_ “Hey baby” _

“Hey Tiggy, what the fuck happened?” I asked as sweetly as one could without losing their shit.

_ “You know that Fatboy that Bobby won't get the fuck rid of!!!!?” _ He yelled so Bobby would hear. I listened to his protests on the other line and sighed. Of course, it was Bobby.

“Yes, I am aware of that hunk of junk.”

_ “Yeah well it ran me off the road and now I have a gash in my leg the size of Oregon.”  _

“Bobby you stupid mother fucke-”  _ “I told you she’d be pissed! What did I say? She’s going to beat your fucking ass. Baby, I’m gonna be fine. Just gonna need a little TLC when I get home is all.”  _ I scoffed, placing my hand on my hip.

“TLC standing for Tender Loving Cock sucking?” I suggested, making Gwyneth choke on her food with laughter.

_ “How could you ever think that? But now that you mention it-” _

“Whatever doctor’s orders are, we’ll follow those. Until then, this funhouse is closed for business.” 

_ “I’m not even that hurt, baby. I’ll be right as rain in a few hours.”  _ I rolled my eyes. Yeah right. 

“Give the phone to Bobby.”

_ “Yeah, darlin’” _

“Get him home. And get rid of that fucking death trap.” I commanded, hanging up the phone and rubbing my temples. 

* * *

I met Piney and Tig at the hospital when he called me from the road. It seemed like the timing wasn't quite right. There was no way that it took that much time to get back home from the hospital they were at. 

“Where?” Tara pointed down the hall and I followed the sound of bitching.

“Hey, stud.” I knocked on the dorm frame, having Piney and Tig turn my way. I tossed my bag on the chair and kissed Piney’s cheek.

“Thanks for bringing him here.”

“Of course, doll face. He might be more out of it than usual. Had a bit of help on the way here then they pumped him full of something before tending to the wound.” I nodded, squeezing his hand as he headed out.

“Hey, baby.” Tig drug out. He was fucked up. I smiled, hopping up on the edge of the bed.

“Hey, Tiggy. You feeling okay?” I asked, brushing the hair from his forehead. 

“Yeah..yeah. I feel great. I’m glad you’re here.” He smiled lazily, kissing my fingers.

“Yeah, I know. We’ll get you home soon, okay?” 

“Psst.”    


“What?” Tig motioned me forward with his finger to get closer to his face. I obliged and he put his lips to my ear, kissing over and over again.

“Tig, you’re all drugged up. Later.” I laughed, trying to pull away.

“Just hop on. Just a quickie.” He pleaded, fumbling at my buttons. I pushed his hands away and leaned down, giving my doped-up lover a kiss.

“Alright. I’ll go get you discharged and then we’ll head home okay? I’ll give ya some of that TLC.” I winked and Tig smiled.

“I love you, baby.” 

“I love you too, Alex,” I said, leaving the room to get his discharge paperwork done. I was glad to have thought to being an extra change of clothes for him when I stopped at TM. He didn’t want the shirt, which I figured but the jeans came in handy. They cut up his pant leg to wrap his gushing leg so he was thankful, doped up, but thankful for the change. 

“I don't need a damn wheelchair.” He said, attempting to stand and falling a bit due to the meds and his leg. I sighed, getting under his arm to help him and kicked the wheelchair away with my foot.

“Come on, crip.” I teased, helping him into the jeep. He looked around confused for a moment.

“What?” I asked, holding onto the door, ready to close it.

“I can’t remember the last time I wasn’t in a truck or on a bike.” I snorted, closing the door and heading around the other side to drive him back. We hobbled into the clubhouse, being greeted by the entirety of the crew.

“Hey! Limpy McGimpy returns!” I shot daggers at Gwyneth who was still laughing at her own joke as she came around Chibs who was sitting on one of the dining chairs. It was sweet seeing them together as she wrapped an arm around his chest, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I'm back and better than ever baby.” He slurred with a stumble as I helped him to his room.

“How’s he doing, Emmy?” Gemma asked, hands on her hips.

“As good as he could be. All doped up because, SOMEONE, I'm not gonna name any names,” I said, looking to Piney who was skittish. Opie snorted, sipping on his beer as he looked at his sheepish father.

“Gave him a bunch of tequila before the hospital. So we’re gonna head to bed, hmm?” I said the last part to Tig who nodded then stuck his fist in the air, looking to Juice and Clay.

“We’re gonna have sex!” I shook my head, ignoring the laughter of everyone in the room while I walked him back to his dorm. 

“No. What did I tell you? Doctor’s orders.” 

“Oh, we role-playing?” He asked as I sat him down at the edge of the bed. I turned to get him something else to wear and he tugged on my hand, bringing me back.

“Doctor is in. You’re due for your physical.” I chuckled as he pulled me down on his good leg.

“You want me to pee in a cup for you? What?” I laughed, pushing him back on the bed and returning to finding him some comfortable clothes. 

“I just wanna get a little physical with my Old Lady!” The doped-up man yelled, loud enough for the neighboring counties to hear. I sighed, bringing him a t-shirt and a pair of sweats, my hand out for him to give me his cut. I carefully placed it on the back of the chair near the dresser and turned back to see him fumbling with the buttons for a moment before letting out a deep, exasperated sigh, and giving up. 

“Come on, baby,” I said, pulling him to a seated position and sitting back down on the good leg to take off his button-down. 

“Let’s make love.” Alright, he’s out of his fucking mind. I gagged after he said the words and pulled off his shirt, tossing him the other one. 

“Say that again and you will literally never see me naked ever again.”    


“Alright, alright.” He said, throwing on the shirt and starting on his belt, fumbling around with it. I laughed at the scene in front of me and propelled myself from the dresser, getting on my knees between his legs to help take off his jeans, being careful of his bad leg. Tig had fallen back, resting on his forearms but still looking at me. 

“What? There something on my face?” I asked as he smiled at me and shook his head.

“Always taking care of me.” I scoffed, tossing him his sweats to put on.

“If I don’t who will? You’re too much trouble.” I winked, turning around to peel off my shirt and pants to put on one of Tig’s shirts. As I turned back around, putting my hair up in a bun, I saw he had pushed himself back to the headboard. I crawled into bed and curled up next to him, resting my head on his chest and snaking my arm around his stomach. 

“Take my crow.” 

“We are not talking about this right now.” I sighed, pulling up at the blanket at the foot of the bed.

“Why not?!”

“Because you’re high! If we can’t talk about it when we fuck, we can’t talk about it when you’re fucked!” I rationalized, sitting up to look at him. He became quiet at my rationale and I fell back down to my previous position, trying to get comfortable again. 

“Wait...If we fuck while I’m fucked, we can talk about it.”

“Those don’t cancel one another out.” 

“But it could.” I craned my neck to look at his crazy ass and scoffed. 

“Once you’re down from your high, we’ll talk. Okay?” 

“So no sex?” I sat there for a moment, thinking. I sat up and tightened my bun on the top of my head.

“How about a blow job?”

“Deal.” He said, shimmying off the sweats as I nestled myself between his legs. There was no way I could fuck his leg up worse this way plus I was still sore from earlier this morning but I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.


End file.
